Sailor Stars L
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Months after the final attack by Sailor Galaxia, and the world is still recovering. Even so, things have mostly gone back to normal. That is until they are attacked by a new enemy, with a new kind of power, trying to steal the fire of passion from within people. Appearing alongside this enemy are new kind of Guardian, the Zodiac Sailors. Are they friends, or enemies?
1. Act 1 Shining Star - The New Sailor Team

**Song Of Hope: I've been meaning to write this story for a while, but after binging all Sailor Moon content possible I decided it was finally time to actually try and write this story!**

 **Edit: I added the honorifics because it sounded weird to me when I read it out loud without all the honorifics. R &R**

In the darkness of space, a small fire burned inside a dark sphere, creating ash and smoke that clouded up inside the sphere. The item that burned looked like a red rose, the petals curling in on themselves as they turned into ash. Rei watched, floating around the stars as a voice echoed throughout space.

"As all turns to ash and smoke so I make your form," echoed a dark, ominous voice as they smoke and ash started to swirl inside of the sphere, "loyalty born from the oncoming storm. I gift you the most glorious weaponry, to serve and bring the Eternal Entropy." The voice cackled darkly as the smoke and ash in the sphere began to take form, shining brightly.

"What is that thing," she asked, covering her eyes to keep herself from being blinded. "It's so bright!" Suddenly, she saw a star streaking through the sky. She turned to see where it was going, watching as it headed to Earth. "Is that a shooting star? Why is it heading to Earth?!" She started floating towards Earth, but then threw her hands up as a brilliant light made of all the colors Rei knew enveloped the Earth, spreading out to the entire Solar System. The light started heading towards her, almost hitting her.

She shot up off her futon screaming.

"Rei-san," yelled Yuichiro, throwing the door open to check on her, "is everything alright?!" Immediately, his face was met with a pillow. Rei blushed heavily, panting a bit as she glared at him.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Don't barge into my room like that unless I'm asking for help! It was just a bad dream!"

"I'm sorry," he yelped, quickly slamming the door shut. Rei took in a few deep breaths before sighing.

"That Yuichiro," she groaned, hand on her forehead, "I can already feel a headache coming." She took in a deep breath, standing up. "But that dream, it was so ominous. Just what is the Eternal Entropy? Maybe it was just a nightmare." She put her hands together. "Oh please, let it just be a nightmare."

* * *

"Wake up Usagi-chan," said Luna as she tried to shake the sleeping girl awake. "Geez, it's been almost 6 years and you still can't get up for school on time!"

"Five more minutes," Usagi whined. "I stayed up late to talk to Mamo-chan."

"You're going to be late for school," Luna protested, going to the clock and pushing it to Usagi's face. "See?" Usagi yawned as she looked at the clock, rubbing her eyes. Once she saw it was 8:00 she started yelling, sitting up straight as she started to get ready for class.

"Why didn't you wake me up before now Luna," she asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

"I woke you up several times," Luna sighed out. "You kept going back to sleep each time."

"I'm sorry if I wanna talk to my Mamo-chan every night," Usagi shot back as she finished getting ready, running out her bedroom door. "That's the reason I keep sleeping so late!"

"It's like she thinks he'll forget her if she doesn't talk to him every night," sighed out Luna, hearing Usagi yell out that she was gonna be late. "Oh Usagi," she looked out the door, "you've grown so much, but you still have so much more growing to do."

"Oh dear, this is worrying," said Ikuko from downstairs. Luna perked up a bit in curiosity, walking downstairs, where Ikuko was standing in front of the TV. "It seems we can't just get any peace for long."

"What's she talking about," Luna asked herself as she looked at the TV, where a newscaster was talking, showing pictures of people, pale and unconscious.

"People have been reporting seeing flashes of light as their loved ones pass out, their brains being almost completely inactive according to neurologists who have been trying to wake them up," said the woman. "Medical experts all over the world are trying to figure out why in the recent days, people have been doing this. The only thing similar between any of these people is that they're in relationships, but nothing else has been found to link any of these people to show that they've shared any sort of communicable disease."

"Another enemy," Luna asked herself, frowning. "And just when I thought things could remain peaceful. I should talk to Artemis, see if we can find anything about what's going on."

* * *

"You just barely got here on time," teased Makoto in their homeroom class.

"You really shouldn't stay up so late in order to talk to Mamoru-san," said Ami with a smile. "It's not good for you health, especially considering the time zone differences."

"But I miss him so much," Usagi whined. "He left almost as soon as he got back after Sailor Galaxia kidnapped him!"

"I just realized something," said Makoto, looking up. "Minako-chan's not here yet. Do you think she's running late again?"

"I don't know," said Usagi, realizing Makoto was right. "Normally I run into her on my way to school but I didn't even see her today."

"She's probably gonna be late," said Ami. "The bells' going to ring any second now." Just as Ami finished her sentence, the bell started to ring. Moments after, Minako came running into the class, sitting down right before the teacher got in the room.

"Late again," asked Makoto.

"For a good reason," said Minako defensively. "I'll tell you at lunch! Now quiet, before the teacher hears us! He just barely didn't notice me rush into the classroom."

"Alright class," said the teacher, "before I begin today's lesson, I want to introduce you to some new students. Most of you were in this class last year, so I don't think we need to introduce everyone, but this year we have some students new to the school, transferring in from other high schools. We also have one student from Nigeria joining our class."

"Nigiri-a," asked Usagi. "What does that have to do with countries?"

"Not nigiri-a," corrected Ami, "Nigeria. It's a country in Africa."

"Whoa," said Makoto, "that's amazing. I wouldn't think someone from Africa would join our class."

"Please welcome Mesujishi Shikonno, Kyofu Heikono, and Asha Wadunia," said the teacher, watching as the three girls walked into the classroom. The first was a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a red bow, and green eyes, wearing a black choker with an intricate golden pendant. The second one was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, kind and warm, looking around the room at everyone. The last girl was a girl with dark skin and kinky, long back hair. Her eyes were a warm brown, but she had the same wary look that the other girl had.

"Hi, I'm Mesujishi Shikonno," said the first girl with a smile. "I like sweets and reading, and my favorite past time is going to the library!"

"Kyofu Heikono," said the second girl, "my past times include art and crime studies."

"I'm Asha Wadunia," said the last girl. "I come from the city of Calabar. I hope to learn a lot about Japanese culture!"

"Three new transfers in one day," said Ami with a frown. "That seems unlikely."

"You can take your seats," said the teacher. Mesujishi instantly went to sit at the open seat behind Usagi, where Seiya was before.

"I'll take this seat if you don't mind," she said with a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

"I'll sit here," said Asha as she sat by Minako, in Yaten's empty seat. Kyofu just wordlessly sat down in Taiki's old seat, which left many of the classmates gasping.

"We kept those seats empty out of respect," protested one of the students. "That's where the Three Lights sat before they broke up and moved away!"

"But these are the only empty seats," said Mesujishi, turning to the complaining person and blinking. "What are we gonna do, stand?"

"I'm not gonna have a fight here," said the teacher. "Now, let's begin taking attendance." As he started calling roll, Mesujishi leaned forward to talk to Usagi.

"Hey," she whispered, "I'm new to this part of Tokyo. Know any good libraries?"

"Oh I don't read much," said Usagi sheepishly, "but I bet my friend Ami knows!"

"That's too bad," shrugged Mesujishi as she sat back down. "Nice talking to you!"

* * *

"You're not gonna believe what happened on my way to school today," said Minako, sitting underneath a tree with Ami, Makoto, and Usagi as they all shared their lunches. "I saw the most handsome guy on the way here! He was so dreamy I completely forgot about school! I mean I've seen some cute guys before, but this guy was just the dreamiest!"

"How handsome," asked Makoto, leaning forward and listening intensely.

"Like on a scale on 1 to 20," she asked before squealing, swaying back and forth rapidly. "He was at least an 11! He had short dark red hair and these gorgeous, dreamy blue eyes! I was so distracted that I started following him!"

"He can't be that good looking," said Usagi, mouth full of food. "I bet you my Mamo-chan is much better looking!"

"I mean they're both equally handsome," said Minako, "but he doesn't have the same feel to him that Mamoru-san has, you know? There was just something so alluring about this guy that I completely forgot I had school," She sighed, cupping her own face. "It must be love! I don't think I'd ever have a reaction like that unless we were just meant to be!"

"That's an interesting story," chuckled Ami before her face turned serious, "but we need to talk about something else. I checked in with some other students, and we have a total of six new students in our school all at once. It's a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"Are half of them in our class," asked Makoto, a little surprised. "If there's six, and we've got three, how do we have three in one class?"

"Well that might just be because we're the only class with three empty seats," said Ami. "After all, when the Sailor Starlights left we never got more students to fill those empty spots. But that's not the weird thing. They're all girls and from what I've heard the other students say, they seem to act like they know each other. There were some boys who saw them this morning and said that they all looked like they were already acquainted."

"Who are the others in our school," asked Usagi.

"One is in Class 3 names Riku Ushino, who was described as a really tall, boyish girl, and then Class 4, with twin girls named Kinnoko and Ginnoko Nijuseino," said Ami. "I don't have a description on those girls quite yet."

"Those are some interesting names," said Minako. "Do you think a new enemy is coming?"

"I don't know," said Ami, "but the fact that they all showed up at once, that's a little suspicious. I don't want to think the worst of new students, but I have to be cautious. After Sailor Galaxia, Earth still has a lot of stuff that's being rebuilt even now. We don't want anything else to get destroyed."

"I don't think they're a threat," said Usagi, wolfing down a rice ball. "Mesujishi asked me if I could tell her where there was a good library. She seemed really interested in it."

"A library," repeated Ami. "I mean I know some in the area but-"

 _ **"Did you say you know a library in the area,"**_ asked Mesujishi, practically running to be next to Ami with stars in her eyes. "Can you tell me where please?!"

"Uh," she was incredibly startled, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi's twitching faces matching hers.

"Mes," chastised Asha, walking up to her with Kyofu and three other girls, "you can't just run off like that." One girl was incredibly tall and visibly muscular, with reddish brown hair done in a low ponytail and brown eyes. The other two looked like twins with pale blonde hair and gray eyes. One had a side braid on the right side of her face with a gold bow and a mole under her left eye, and the other had a braid on the left side with a silver bow and a mole under her right eye.

"Oh come on," laughed Mesujishi, "you don't have to watch me constantly or anything!"

"You're going to get in trouble with Mitsuko if you don't behave," teased one of the twins.

"She's gonna yell at you so much," the other twin snickered.

"Come on kitten," said the tall girl, picking Mesujishi up by the back of her collar, "let's go finish our lunches."

"Aw come on," Mesujishi whined. "I wanted to sit with them!"

"That bunch is really something," laughed Minako nervously.

"It seems like they all already know each other," said Makoto. "Maybe Ami's right. We should have a meeting after school."

"I can't today," said Usagi. "I promised Naru-chan that I'd see her today. We haven't talked much since we stopped going to the same school, but I don't want our friendship to die, so I'm going with her and Umino to go shopping!"

"I don't know," said Makoto," I don't think that's a good idea right now. I think that we should come with."

"Come on," Usagi whined, "let me have this! Besides," she looked at Mesujishi, who looked like she was trying to get something from one of the twin girls, "I don't think we have new enemies. At least I doubt those girls are."

"But isn't it strange that they seem to all already know each other," asked Ami. "I think Mako-chan's right. There's not only these girls, but there've been reports on the news of people randomly passing out. Besides, every time you're with Naru-chan, something happens to one of you. Not that you shouldn't be friends anymore. I just think you should take precautions when you do hang out with her."

"I'm meeting with Naru-chan and Umino on my own," said Usagi firmly. "You guys aren't my only friends you know. Out of all my friends in middle school, Naru-chan and Umino are the only ones I was able to keep in contact with after everything that's happened. I don't want to loose them. Not that I don't love you guys, I really do, but I want to have more friends than just the Sailor Guardians."

"I understand," said Minako, "but it's our job to protect you. At least let one of us come along."

"Ugh," Usagi groaned, "I have my communicator if something happens!"

"That's true," Makoto admitted, "but if anything even the slightest bit strange happens, head to the shrine and contact us."

"Hold on," said Minako, "I still think we should go with you."

"I just want one day of being normal," Usagi said tearfully, pouting at her friends. "I just want to hang out with Naru like a normal girl, is that too much to ask for?"

"Usagi-chan," said Ami, trying to argue, but failing in the peace of Usagi's pout. "Oh, come on, I can't say no when you give me that look!"

"Please stop with the face Usagi-chan," Makoto asked. "You know we're just looking out for you!"

"But I wanna do this," she sniffled, clasping her hands together. "Please! I promise I'll be good and contact you right away if something happens!"

"Oh," Minako sighed out, a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes, "fine, but if anything does happen," she opened her eyes, pointing a finger at Usagi with a glare, "we are totally rubbing it in your face over and over and the next time you're going to have to listen to us, okay?"

"I promise," said Usagi brightly, her clasped hands going back and forth. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan, we're gonna have so much fun shopping together!"

* * *

"You can't do something like that," chastised the tall girl standing in front of Mesujishi. They were all behind the school, with Mesujishi standing up against a wall with the other girls around her. She looked down at the ground sadly, hands clenched.

"I just want to be friends with them," she said. "Is that so bad Riku-chan?"

"We need to be careful," said the twin with the left braid. "You can't be reckless like that Mesu-chan."

"I know Gin-chan," said Mesujishi, "but you know how important all this is to me! This is the one chance we get and we can't blow it!"

"We know Mes," said Asha, sighing, "but we have an important mission. You can't jeopardize that."

"I think we should cut her some slack," said Kyofu. "She's got a lot to worry about right now."

"We're doing this for her," said Riku, looking at Kyofu with a frown. "We can't risk having to leave early."

* * *

Usagi, wearing a jean overall dress over a long-sleeved pink shirt, with red bows on her buns, was looking around outside the arcade, pouting.

"Naru-chan promised she'd meet me here with Umino," she complained.

"We're right here Usagi-chan," said Naru, waving behind Usagi with a smile. She wore a lacey blue top with a knee length purple skirt, with Umino next to her.

"Umino, Naru-chan!" Usagi gave them both a big smile as she turned around, grasping Naru's hands with her own, "it feels like forever since I've seen you guys! So much has happened since middle school!"

"Yeah, it's been crazy Usagi-chan," Naru laughed. "I thought you'd forgotten all about little old me since we didn't go to school together anymore."

"No way!" Usagi shook her head rapidly. "You're my best friend, now and always!" She smiled at Umino. "I'm glad we finally have a chance to hang out again!"

"So, where are we going," asked Naru. "Which store should we visit first?"

"There's this new chocolate store," said Umino. "I hear they have the best sweets in town!"

"Sweets," repeated Usagi and Naru.

"That sounds like a good first stop," Usagi said, bouncing with excitement. "We can share strawberry cream chocolates, I know those are your favorites!"

"I'm glad you still remember," said Naru with a smile. "And do you still like the peach cream chocolates?"

"You know it," Usagi giggled, looping her arms in both Naru and Umino's. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

"What?" Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei were all sitting at the table by the window at the Crown Fruit Parlor. Rei was in shock at what Makoto had just told her, dropping the straw she had been idly playing with. "You mean you guys have six new students at your school at once?"

"It's a little odd," said Ami, "and with all the people collapsing, I can't help but feel like it can't be a coincidence. We may have a new enemy that we have to face, but I can't imagine an enemy stronger than Sailor Galaxia. I think there's no way these new students and the collapsing people are unrelated."

"I don't either," said Rei. "I have three new students in my school too, one in my class even, named Mitsuko Honono."

"Did you say Mitsuko," asked Makoto, standing up in her seat and slamming her hands down on the table.

"Uh yes," said Rei, blinking. "She had a strange energy about her. The other girls too. They all seemed to know each other too. In fact, they all had a strange energy around them. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time." She looked up at Makoto. "What does her name have to do with it though?"

"The girls at our school talked about a girl named Mitsuko," said Makoto, "and one shows up at Rei's school with the same name on the same day? This can't be a coincidence."

"We have to go find Usagi," said Minako, starting to get up. "She's probably in trouble. Again."

"Wait," said Rei, standing up and holding a hand out, "what did Usagi say about this? You guys said she was out with Naru today and wanted time alone with her, should we really interrupt it?"

"You know how Usagi is," said Makoto. "She thinks it's not a big deal and doesn't think we need to worry about these new students."

"Why am I not surprised," sighed out Rei. "Well, we should wait. She has her communicator, and you made her promise to tell you and come to the shrine if anything happened. I think that she'll do it. I know that Usagi is scatterbrained at times, but I know she'll keep to her promise. We should finish eating and go to the shrine. Besides, after everything Usagi's been through recently, I think she needs a little slice of normal."

"What do you mean by that," asked Makoto, sitting back down. "Nothing's happened in months for once, not after the Sailor Starlights went back to Kinmoku with Princess Kakyu."

"That's true," said Rei, "but we're still not exactly normal ourselves. We're always protecting her, standing guard over her. We're her friends and I know she still sees us that way, but, I think Naru-chan is important to her because Naru-chan isn't her chosen guardian. She's just someone who cares about Usagi, and the same goes for Umino. They're normal for her. She doesn't want us to be involved because she wants to feel that sense of normalcy that she'd previously lost. I think she needs this. She feels safe enough to be normal. Let's let her have that for now."

"Wow Rei," said Minako, blinking, "that's really understanding of you. I'd think you'd be getting all," she started waving her hands on either side of her head, glaring, "rawr rawr Usagi's doing something dumb again," she lowered her hands and smiled, "and all that."

"You act like I hate her or something," Rei yelled, flushed at Minako's impression of her. "I just want her to be better, and what she's doing is childish for sure," she looked out the window, "but sometimes that's what you need. We don't know when the next enemy will come, and we know at the very least there's one more disaster coming our way. We should let Usagi have this while she still can."

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this," asked Luna. Her and Artemis were at Minako's house, sitting at a computer while Artemis typed in it.

"I'd rather have Ami do this," he admitted, "but we don't want to alarm the girls in case it turns out to be nothing. Besides, they almost never use the computer anyway. They're too afraid to break it to use it since they won it in a contest, so I'm really the only one who uses it."

"So what have you found," Luna asked, looking at the research that Artemis was doing.

"Not much," he admitted. "It's just the same stuff that's on the news. People have been collapsing and their brain waves have been going almost completely dead. There's nothing linking any of these people other than them all being in relationships. None of them even all bought anything from the same store! Some people share connections, but there's nothing connecting all of them together."

"This is suspicious," said Luna, frowning at the monitor. "It could be a new enemy, but we just don't have enough information."

"I did find something interesting," said Artemis, pulling up a picture. "The boyfriend of one of the victims is a well known artist, who walked in on the moment that his boyfriend collapsed. He painted what looked like a bright flame leaving his body." Luna looked at the picture intensely, looking at the artistic drawing of a handsome man, screaming in agony as what looked like a giant fire was being extracted from him by some unknown force.

"What is that flame," Luna asked aloud. "Is someone stealing these fires from people?"

"That's my theory," said Artemis, "but I don't know for sure. As far as I can tell, no one's in any danger of dying from this, so I think we should investigate further before we try and involve the girls. We don't know when the Earth will fall to sleep before the Neo Silver Millennium. We should let them enjoy being normal before-" Artemis stopped, looking down and away, unable to say anything else.

"Before they have to give up their lives and dreams for the rest of humanity," Luna finished for him, sharing an equally sad look as she turned back to the computer. "You're right. If we can, I think we should wait to involve the girls. It might be foolish, or even a horrible idea, but I want to give them some sort of life before they have to do this."

"But we might not have that choice," said Artemis. "I hope we can settle this ourselves though."

* * *

"These are so good," Usagi squealed out, leaving the chocolate store with Naru and Umino, eating straight out of one of the boxes.

"And they were really cheap," said Naru with a smile. "Wanna go try on some cute clothes?"

"That sounds amazing," giggled Usagi, turning around and walking backwards so she could look at her two smiling friends, "and I haven't spent all my allowance yet! Ami's been helping me get my grades up, so while I may not be the best student, I haven't been getting failing grades anymore!"

"Really," asked Naru, blinking a few times. "You haven't failed?"

"Not in a few months," said Usagi with a giggle. "I'm just barely passing really. In fact my homework has still been really bad, but my test grades are better!"

"That's impressive," said Umino. "You used to always fail everything in middle school."

"I guess I've grown up a little," Usagi said awkwardly, turning away and then walking straight into a man's chest. Both of them fell backwards, with Usagi, rubbing her back and whining. "Ow, that hurt a lot!" The man got up quickly, holding his hand out to her to help her up.

"Are you alright," he asked. Usagi looked up and was startled to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. At first she thought he might be Mamoru until she saw the rest of his face, and his longer dark red hair. She hesitantly took his hand, letting him help her up.

"I'm fine," she said, frowning as she looked at him. "Those eyes, they're so much like Mamo-chan's, but they're different too. I can't explain it."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "Then if you're alright, I'll be on my way." He started to walk off, Usagi turning to watch him go with a confused look on her face.

"Just who is he? First those girls, and now him?"

"Who was that guy," asked Naru with a frown. "He seemed a little odd."

"I don't know," said Usagi before shrugging. "It's not time for that. It's time to enjoy time with my friend!" She linked her arms in Naru and Umino's again. "Come on, let's go to the clothing store! We don't need to worry about some guy we don't know!"

* * *

Usagi and Naru sat on a bench while Umino waited in line at an ice cream stand. Usagi and Naru both had bags by them, and were talking to each other, smiling.

"You know, I was afraid we weren't friends anymore," said Naru, an embarrassed blushing smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. "We hadn't talked in so long. Ever since you became friends with Ami and everyone else, it's like we stopped being the friends that we used to be. I feel kinda silly about it now. I shouldn't have been jealous. It's a bad thing to be."

"That's not true," said Usagi, grabbing Naru's hands suddenly. "It's not a bad thing to feel jealous. It just means you're human. It's what you do with your jealousy that shows who you are. And not only that, but no matter what you're still always going to be my best friend! We've been close since we were little kids, and me being friends with Ami or anyone else isn't going to change that." Usagi gave her a comforting smile. "I'm glad you told me that though. I wouldn't have wanted us to stop talking and have you think that. You can talk to me anytime, even if we're not in the same school anymore!" Naru gave Usagi a relieved smile, letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"You're amazing, you know that Usagi-chan," asked Naru with a smile. "I'm glad we had this chance to talk."

"That's what friends are for," said Usagi. "We really should hang out more often. Let's set aside Friday afternoons for us. Umino can come too. He's sorta become my friend too!"

"Naru-chan, Usagi-chan!" They both turned and saw Umino walking up to them, smiling as he held three ice cream cones. "I got the flavors you asked for!"

"Thanks Umino," said Usagi with a smile, waving at him. "You're the best!" He smiled brightly at the compliment, handing the two girls their cones.

"It's nice to hear you say that," he laughed. "You always used to insult me, it's nice to hear you say nice things about me."

"Well things are different now," she said, giving her ice cream a lick. "I took you for granted and I'm sorry about that."

"You've really grown up a lot Usagi-chan," said Naru with a smile and a lick of ice cream, "but I bet you're still constantly late to school."

"Actually now I just barely manage to get there on time," she boasted proudly. "Hey, why don't we go to the arcade once we're done with our ice cream? There's a short cut right through the park!"

"I think that's a good idea," said Naru. "Motoki always gives you free tokens."

"I love video games," said Umino excitedly. "This is gonna be great!" Usagi smiled at her two friends, a kind of smile that showed excitement and relief. She wolfed down the rest of her ice cream and stood up, grabbing both of their free hands.

"Let's go!" She giggled as she tried to drag them.

"Wait Usagi-chan," protested Naru, "our bags!" From a distance, two girls looked on at the scene.

"Is that Bun Head," asked one of them.

"Is she by herself right now," asked the other. "I don't think that's safe, not now. Do you think the others are aware of what's going on right now?"

"Probably not," one replied, shaking her head with a small smile. "It's only been going on a couple of weeks, and it's only a few cases. Hopefully we can stop it ourselves. Maybe, just maybe this once, Usagi can live through this in peace."

"We should still keep an eye on her," said the second girl.

"Well yeah of course."

* * *

The girls were at the temple, sitting on the front steps as they watched the birds at the shrine fly around.

"I still think we should be with Usagi-chan," said Makoto. "I'm worried."

"She promised she'd tell us if she was in trouble," said Rei. "As much of a ditz as she can be, I still trust her."

"You make it sound like the rest of us don't trust her," said Ami, looking at Rei. "We do, but we also know that Usagi-chan can be easy to trick. She's just so kind hearted it's easy to take advantage of her." She sighed, looking back up at the sky. "I just wish she'd use her head more often."

"But then she wouldn't be Usagi-chan," said Minako with a small laugh. "I'm really worried about her too, but she said she'd stay close to the shrine, so we should be able to reach her instantly if something goes wrong."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong," said Makoto. "I wish we could be there just to make sure that it won't, but we have to respect Usagi's wishes, or else what kind of friends would we be?"

"You're allowed to not be happy about it," said Rei with a twitching eye, "but all the complaining is getting really annoying you guys."

"Sorry," Makoto apologized, a small blush on her face. "Wanna talk about something else?"

"Please," said Rei.

* * *

Usagi stood in front of Naru and Umino, humming happily as they walked through a forest path.

"She's happier than I've ever seen her," said Naru with a smile. "She always seemed happy whenever she was around Ami and the others, but now, she seems even happier than then. It's weird, but it makes me happy to know I can do that."

"Well you are her best friend," said Umino. "And don't forget, you're pretty amazing." He slipped his hand into hers and she blushed, smiling at him.

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend," she said. "I'm not really all that."

"You are though," he assured her. "Every day, I'm happy to think that you're dating a guy like me."

"Did you guys say something," asked Usagi, turning around and smiling at them as she walked backwards.

"Nothing important," said Naru. "So are you sure this is a short cut to the arcade?"

"It is," Usagi promised. "Mamo-chan and I used this shortcut all the time. He's the one who showed it to me!"

"That sounds romantic," said Naru. "How are you two? I haven't seen him at all in almost a year."

"Well he went to study in America so I haven't seen him or gone on dates," she admitted, "but I've talked to him every night!"

"That's sweet." Naru smiled at that, tilting her head. "I'm glad you and Mamoru are still happy."

"Just like me and Naru-chan," said Umino with a smile. Suddenly, he stopped, letting go of Naru's hand, shoving Usagi out of the way. "Usagi look out!" Umino was hit with a bright flash of light, screaming in pain as Usagi hit the ground.

"Umino," shouted both Naru and Usagi.

"How lucky," said a voice, "that I found three victims in one secluded place Love Dove." A humanoid female, with pink skin, long orange hair, and red eyes walked out from the bushes. She wore a long red dress with a heart neckline and a pair of orange heels. She held her hand out and a flame was pulled out of Umino's body, curling into her palm. "I've had such a hard time getting my victims alone long enough for me to extract their passion, but now I have three lovely victims right in front of me."

"I need to tell the girls," said Usagi as she went to use her watch communicator. The moment she tried to open it, a small bright beam hit her hand. She yelped, waving it around to try and get it to stop.

"I don't know who you're trying to contact Love Dove," said the creature with a smirk, "but I can't allow that to happen."

* * *

"I sense a strange power," said Rei in surprised and worry, standing up. "I think Usagi's in trouble."

"But you're the one who said that we should wait for her to contact us," said Minako with a smirk. "Are you going back on that?"

"Now's not the time for teasing," Rei yelled back. "We need to get to her right away!" She held up her transformation pen. _**"Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

 _ **"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

 _ **"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

 _ **"Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

* * *

"Who are you," Naru demanded to know, while Usagi's eyes went wide with shock and completely flat.

"I don't think I need to bother giving my name to lesser life forms," chuckled the woman, closing her fist and making the flame disappear. "I will take your passion! Take this!" She sent out a heart shaped beam of white light towards Naru. Naru threw her hands up, unable to defend herself from the oncoming attack as she screamed.

 _ **"Submarine Reflection!"**_ The attack was reflected, sent off into the trees.

 _ **"World Shaking!"**_ A yellow ball that looked like a planet was sent right at the creature. It hit her dead on, but she didn't even move, just smirking in the direction of the attacks. Naru and Usagi both slowly turned, looking to see two Sailor Guardians, standing not far as flower petals started flowing towards them.

"Protected by the planet that embodies the deity of the heavens, I am the Sailor Guardian of the Wind, Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus gave a serious glare to the creature.

"Protect by the planet that embodies the deity of the seas, I am the Sailor Guardian of the Deep Ocean, Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Neptune gave the monster a smirk, holding her mirror close. She turned towards Naru and smiled. "You should take your boyfriend to safety. We'll protect your friend. Get him to a hospital."

"Okay," stuttered Naru, going over to the now pale Umino. "Oh Umino, you brave, reckless idiot." She teared up as she helped him up.

"You're not getting away Love Dove," said the creature, sending out another blast. Sailor Neptune jumped in the way, holding her mirror to reflect the attack.

"Hurry," she ordered to Naru. Naru managed to hold Umino up, holding his arm over her other shoulder to support him as they made their escape.

"Usagi," said Sailor Uranus as she went over to her, a worried look on her face, "are you alright?"

"I just wanted to be a little normal," said Usagi, looking away from her. "I know I can't be normal. I know that I'll never be normal, but I thought that maybe, just maybe I could be for a little bit. It felt so amazing, talking Naru like I used to before I was a Sailor Guardian, but it seems I can't even have that."

"We didn't want to involve you in this," said Sailor Neptune. "We were hoping that we could solve this without getting you involved." She held up her arms, readying her attack. _**"Deep Submerge!"**_ She sent the attack at the creature, but once again she didn't budge. "How are my attacks not even affecting her?!"

"Because I'm stronger than anything you can ever do," laughed out the creature. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'm capable for extracting the passions of any of you aside from that girl, but you're in my way, so I'll just have to kill you."

"You won't kill us that easily," growled out Uranus, stepping in front of Usagi. "You don't have to fight. Go, we'll take care of her on our own. You deserve your own small slice of normal."

"I can't," said Usagi, shaking her head as she teared up. "You guys can't beat her, neither of your attacks work!" She stood up, pulling her broach out of her pocket. "Just because I want normal so bad doesn't mean I'm gonna let you guys fight alone! Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

"Nothing any of you can do will be able to beat me," said the creature as Sailor Moon transformed. "Try as you might, I'm too powerful for you."

"Oh really," asked Sailor Moon. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" She did her classic pose, pointing at the villain. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She held out her Eternal Tiare, which had repaired itself once she had freed Sailor Galaxia of Chaos. _**"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"**_ The feathers started rushing at her, and yet nothing managed to make her budge.

"Nothing will affect me," said the creature. "Are you all done? Will you accept your fate and let me kill you now?"

"No way," said Sailor Moon, her eyes dilating in shock. "The Eternal Tiare, it didn't work?"

"Die!" The creature's hand charged up with energy, but crescents of orange wind stopped her.

"Stop right there," said someone in the trees. The four of them turned and saw nine girls in the trees, standing together. "How dare you attack the Guardians that lovingly protect this world with their very lives? We, our own kind of Sailor Guardian, cannot stand for this!" One of the girls stepped forward, a girl with green eyes and green hair, tied up in a ponytail with a blue bow. She didn't wear a tiara, but she did have a shining, golden star mark on her forehead. She wore a sailor suit that showed her as a Sailor Guardian. Her collar was green with three golden stripes. She wore a green choker with an intricate golden pendant. Her bow was yellow, large with flowing tails. Her broach was a golden star with a green star shaped gem in the middle. Her skirt was white, fading into blue, then green, then yellow. Her gloves were fingerless and white, going up to her mid upper arm with a green hem. Her shoes were blue heels, with blue ribbons wrapping up her legs to her knees, golden stars right where the ribbons crossed over each other. She glared at the creature, anger evident on her face. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Bravery! I am Sailor Leo!" She pointed at the creature accusingly. "In the name of the stars, I'll punish you!"

"I am the Guardian of Gales and Balance, Sailor Libra!" Out stepped a girl with short orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a tiara made of beads with a star at the center that had a smaller orange star shaped jewel in it. Her sailor suit had a two striped orange collar and lime green bow. She had a star shaped orange broach on her bow, and a matching orange skirt. She had an orange star shaped gem underneath her navel, where her sailor suit met her skirt, and from that jewel were ribbons that wrapped on top of the middle pleat of her skirt. Her gloves were the same as Sailor Leo's, but with an orange flair. She wore white leggings that shimmered with orange, and black heels. "In the name of Libra, I'll settle your fate!"

"I am Sailor Pisces, the Guardian of Waves and Change!" Another girl stepped forward, with gray hair hair and blue eyes. Her hair was a little lower than shoulder length, and her long fringe was pinned to the left side of her head with a star shaped pin with a gray jewel inside of it, her outfit following the same basic pattern as the other girls, Her collar had a single white stripe among gray, with a tan bow. She wore gray boots with the top being sharp and pointed, with a tan accent on the boot. "In the name of Pisces, I'll change your victory into defeat!"

"I am Sailor Virgo, the Guardian of Earth and Purity!" On the other side of Sailor Leo was a dark skinned girl with incredibly kinky yellow hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and matching eyes. Her tiara was made like Libra's, but with a yellow jewel. Her collar was three striped and yellow, with a light orange bow on the front and a star shaped yellow broach. Her gloves followed the same pattern as the other two, but with yellow. Her skirt was yellow with a similar star and ribbon pattern to Libra, with orange leg warmers underneath and yellow flats. "In the name of Virgo, I'll make you repent!"

"Sailor Aries," said another girl, stepping forward, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the enemy. She had pink hair in twin braids on either side of her head, and brown eyes. Her uniform had two stripes on a pink collar, with a blue bow, her skirt matching her collar and having the same pattern as the other Sailors. She wore laced black boots with pink laces that only halfway up her calf, with fur lining inside that poked out on the top. "As the Guardian of Fire and Victory, I'll show you who's the real winner here!"

"We are the Twins of the Zodiac, Sailors Castor and Pollux!" Two girls stepped forward, the gold and silver inverse of each other. One had golden hair with a braid on the right and a mole under the left eye, while the other had silver hair, with her braid on the left and her mole under her right eye. Their collars were both dual striped, and they both wore short boots that matched their own colors. They were holding each other's hands, pointing at their enemy.

"I am Sailor Castor," said the one with silver hair.

"I am Sailor Pollux," said the one with the golden hair.

"We are the Sailor Guardians of Storm and Duality," they said together. "On behalf of the Twins, we're going to blow you away with our unity!"

"I am the Sailor Guardian of Water and Protection, Sailor Cancer!" The girl who stepped forward had snow white hair shoulder length hair and violet eyes. Her collar was white with three black stripes, with a black bow and a matching black skirt. She wore black lace up boots with gray laces, and unlike the other guardians she had only elbow length gloves. "By the stars of Cancer, I'll make you regret what you've done!"

"Guarded by the stars of Land and Strength, I am Sailor Taurus!" The last girl stepped forward, a very tall girl with red hair and green eyes, with her hair pulled back and put into a braid that wrapped up in the back of her head. She was incredibly muscular, in a way that the other girls had never seen on another girl before. She had a red collar with one stripe, a black bow, and a pair of loose black boots. "On behalf of Taurus, I'm gonna knock you out!"

"We are the Zodiac Sailor Team," said Sailor Leo, walking forward and holding out her hand. In a flash of light, a long wand appeared in her hand. The top of it was made of a circle of stars, with beads of gold connecting to an inner circle that held a crystal shining with all different kinds of colors. "Shining from a new Era, we, the Sailor Guardians who revere the Stars, are here to defeat you with the power of Starlight!"

"No way," said Sailor Uranus, her eyes dilating with shock as she stared at them. "How did they get past us and into our solar system?"

"Sailor Leo," repeated Sailor Moon, "a different kind of Sailor Guardian?"

 **Song Of Hope: I'm glad I finally got a chance to flesh this opening episode out! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Act 2 Universal Power - A New Power

**Song Of Hope: Thanks so much for your favorites and follows! I'd love to hear some feedback on the story! R &R**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune were staring at the other girls in shock.

"Sailor Leo," said Sailor Moon, "a different kind of Sailor Guardian?"

"We're here to help you Sailor Moon," said Sailor Leo with a smile. "We're actually here to meet you. We wanted to introduce ourselves in a much better way, but looks like our proper introductions will have to be done later." She started to spin her wand, closing her eyes as it gathered light. "Oh shining stars in the night sky, I beg you to answer my call! Bring forth the fire and guidance of your everlasting light, so that I may exterminate the evil that stands in front of me!" She stopped her spinning, pointing the wand at the creature. _**"Leo Burning Star Eruption!"**_ An explosion of fire and stars came from the wand, turning into a twisting stream hurtling at the creature.

"It's cute that you think that this can hurt me Love Dove," laughed the creature, getting hit full force with stars and fire, yet not budging.

"No way," said Sailor Taurus. "No one's ever been hit by Sailor Leo's attack and not been affected!"

"If she can't do it then what chance to we have of stopping her," said Sailor Cancer.

"We can still do it," said Sailor Leo, continuing to blast her. "Everyone, lend me your strength! Maybe a combined attack will do something!"

Alright," said Sailor Libra, closing her eyes and holding out her hands. _**"Balancing Gale!"**_

"We're with you!" Sailor Virgo held up her hand before punching it down to the ground, causing it to crack and glow with a yellow light. _**"Shattered Earth!"**_ Massive chunks of Earth shot up from the ground, hurtling towards the creature.

" _ **Crashing Wave!"**_ Sailor Pisces held both of her hands out, spinning several times as she lifted her hands up before throwing them down, sending a wave of water at the enemy.

" _ **Flame Stampede!"**_ Sailor Aries held up one hand, moving it back and forth as she sent multiple balls of fire at the opponent.

" _ **Silver Tornado!"**_ Sailor Castor held out one hand, wind swirling in it.

" _ **Golden Twister!"**_ Sailor Pollux held out the opposite hand, using her free hand to grab her sister's hand.

" _ **Dual Cyclone!"**_ The winds in their hands combined into a drill shaped gold and silver cyclone that went rushing towards the opponent.

" _ **Cancer Pincher Grasp!"**_ Sailor Cancer sent out a phantom claw, her arms mimicking pinching movements like a crab's claw.

" _ **Raging Stones!"**_ Several large stones formed around Sailor Taurus that she started punching towards the enemy. All the attacks combined with Sailor Leo's attack, the elements mixing together. Their power managed to push the enemy back, causing some pain, but not seriously hurting the creature. If anything, she looked angry.

"I'll get rid of you annoying pests," she hissed out.

* * *

"Oh no," said Artemis, eyes wide.

"What is it," asked Luna, looking at the screen.

"A new outlet is doing live coverage of the newest attack," he said, showing her a streaming video, "and the newest victim is Umino. Isn't that one of Usagi's friends?"

"She said she was going to be hanging out with Naru and Umino today," Luna realized, her pupils growing small in fear. "Usagi's in trouble!" She jumped off the computer desk, running out of the room. "We have to help her!" The two cats ran out of the house, Luna's mind running a million miles a second.

* * *

"You little girls are pests," hissed out the creature.

"Who are you," Sailor Neptune demanded to know from the new Sailor Guardians. "What is your purpose here?"

"This isn't really the time for it," said Aries, glaring at Neptune. "We're in the middle of a battle right now. We don't have time to be arguing on who we are or why we're here."

"If you must know we're here for training," said Sailor Castor with a smirk, crossing her arms and turning to the side a bit.

"Training for what though, that's none of your business," added Sailor Pollux, her back to her twin's.

"Guys," said Sailor Leo, stepping in between them with a sweat drop on her forehead, "we really shouldn't be fighting right now. We have a bigger problem."

"You're just as big of a problem as the monster," shot Sailor Uranus.

"I'm not a monster," growled out the creature, kissing her hand and then holding it out towards Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune. "I'll get rid of you pests! None of your passion is worth this headache Love Dove!" Her hand started glowing brightly, getting ready to fire as she blew on it.

" _ **Venus Love Me Chain!"**_ A chain wrapped around the creature, yanking her hand down so that the blast just hit the ground.

"How dare you try and attack innocent people," asked Sailor Venus, holding her chain. "We, the Sailor Team, won't stand for it."

"We are the Guardians of Earth who fight for love and Justice," said Sailor Mars.

"We won't stand for you hurting people we care about," said Sailor Jupiter, arms crossed over her chest.

"We are the Guardians who fight for Love and Justice," said Sailor Mercury, frowning at the new enemy. "I am Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Water and Wisdom! Douse yourself with water, and repent!"

"I am Sailor Mars, the Guardian of Fire and War," she said, pointing at the enemy. "In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"The Guardian of Lightning and Courage, I am Sailor Jupiter," she said, lightning crackling around her. "I'll fill you with so much regret, it'll leave you numb."

"I am the Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus," she said, trying to pull the creature closer to her. "In the name of Venus, I'll punish you with the power of love!"

"We've, we've already done all that," said Sailor Moon with an exasperated smile.

"It's the Sailor Guardians," squealed Sailor Leo, clasping her hands together as her eyes filled with stars. "They're so incredibly cool!"

"You do remember you're a Sailor Guardian too, right Leo," asked an exasperated Sailor Libra.

"Not in the same way they are though," Sailor Leo said. "They've done so many amazing things!"

"Well thank you," said Sailor Mercury with a small blush, getting her computer out, "but really, we're just doing our jobs."

"Who are these girls," asked Sailor Mars, stepping back with a creeped out look on her face. "Why are you guys dressed up like us?" She looked towards Sailor Leo, looking her in the eyes with a glare. _"What's with this energy I feel from her? I feel it from the other girls, but her energy, it feels incredibly ancient, and yet not at the same time. I don't understand it at all."_

"We're not dressed like you," said Taurus defensively. "We're Sailor Guardians, and not the same kind as you!"

"From where," asked Jupiter. "And why would you be here on Earth? We already know all the Guardians from this Solar System."

"That's none of your business," said Sailor Virgo.

"Don't be hostile Virgo," said Leo. "We're here to train and become stronger Sailor Guardians. I'm sorry, but that's all we can tell you."

"I'm not gonna be able to contain her much longer guys," said Sailor Venus, holding her chain as tight as she could. "We need to figure out how to defeat her, whatever she is!"

"Our attacks didn't work," said Sailor Uranus. "I don't know if we can beat her right now."

"What if we all combine our strength," asked Mars. "I'm sure if we all attack together-"

"Won't work," said Sailor Cancer, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've already tried it. It didn't work. There's nine of us here, so if it didn't work for us it probably won't work for you. The worst we managed to do was hurt her a little and annoy her. Maybe if we kept up the attacks for hours we'd eventually get rid of her, but that isn't practical."

"We can go in teams," said Sailor Pisces. "One group attacks and then the next, giving time for the previous group to recover before switching in."

"That's too much work," complained Pollux. "It would still take too long. It's not a smart move here."

"We don't need your opinions," said Sailor Uranus. "You shouldn't even be here! Training or not, you can't intrude on someone else's solar system!"

"We really don't want to fight you," said Sailor Libra. "We're just here for training, that's it. We didn't expect anyone else to show up here but us."

"This isn't… the time," struggled out Sailor Venus, who was trying to keep the angry creature at bay. "We need to come up with a plan. I can't hold her back for much longer!"

"By my analysis we don't have the sufficient power to take her down," said Sailor Mercury. "We'd need Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn but I don't know where they are. With Sailor Saturn we would definitely have the power we needed, but we don't know where she is right now."

"What if we all combined our powers," suggested Sailor Cancer. "Maybe if we all attack together we can-"

"ENOUGH!" The monster threw her arms out, shattering the chains around her. The breaking chains made Sailor Venus crash backwards hard, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Sailor Venus," called out Sailor Moon and Sailor Leo. Sailor Moon started running towards her, getting down on the ground to try and help her up.

"Are you alright Venus," asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, sitting up. "It was just the sudden lack of force, that's all."

"You won't be fine for long," hissed the creature, kissing her hand. "I'm going to get rid of all of you," she turned to the Zodiac Sailors, "starting with you!" She blew on her hand, sending electrified hearts at the other girls.

"Sailor Leo look out," yelled Sailor Taurus, jumping up to push the girl out of the way. The attack then hit all of the other Zodiac Sailors, causing them to scream in pain.

"Everyone," called out Sailor Leo, trying to stand up to help them as she held out her wand. "Leo Burning-"

"Don't," struggled out Sailor Virgo. "G-Get out of here Sailor Leo."

"Run," struggled out Sailor Taurus. "Get away."

"I'm not leaving you," she yelled. "I'm going to save you!"

"Run away Sailor Leo," said Sailor Aries before she passed out. The other Sailor Guardians followed suit, all falling to the ground.

"No, _**ARIES**_ ," screamed out Sailor Leo, starting to tear up.

"No way," said Sailor Jupiter. "She took out eight Sailor Guardians all in one blow."

"We need to retreat," said Sailor Uranus, "and come up with a plan! She's too powerful!" The creature started laughing, kissing her hand again.

"One little pest managed to escape my attack," she said as she aimed her hand at Sailor Leo. "Time to get you too."

"Get out of the way," yelled Sailor Moon, running over to Sailor Leo and pulling her away from her collapsed friends.

"I have to save my friends," she yelled, trying to pull away from Sailor Moon's grip.

"Your friends wanted you to be okay," said Sailor Moon, running with her. "Don't let their sacrifice be in vain! They wanted to protect you!"

"But that creature, she might kill them," Sailor Leo sobbed.

"We won't let that happen," said Sailor Moon, turning towards her with a confident smile. The smile on her face surprised Leo. "We'll definitely save your friends!"

"Sailor Moon," she said tearfully. She sniffled, wiping her eyes and nodding. "Alright."

"We should go to the shrine," said Sailor Mars, turning to talk to the other girls. "I need to consult with the divine fire there. It should be empty. Grandpa closed it for business today because he claimed he got a date, so we should have the privacy we need."

"We can't bring Sailor Leo there," said Uranus. "It's not a good idea to show her where we-"

"She doesn't know that," said Sailor Neptune, hand on Uranus's shoulder as they all ran. "Besides, there might be more privacy there and we can ask her more questions."

* * *

Sailor Mars sat in front of the sacred fire, praying to it.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen." She opened her eyes, watched the flames dance. Slowly, she saw a vision of the moon. "The moon?" Cracks started forming on the surface of it. Mars gasped in shock before the moon shattered completely, turning into smoke and ash. "What?! Something wants to actually physically destroy the moon?!" The fire showed Sailor Leo, fighting an invisible person. "She's fighting? Then does that make her our enemy? Is she going to destroy the moon?!"

* * *

"Are you alright," asked Sailor Mercury, bringing Sailor Leo a cup of tea with a smile. "You haven't said much of anything since we left."

"Thank you," said Sailor Leo, giving Mercury a smile. "I'm worried about my friends, but, I think I'll be alright. After all, I believe in you, and Sailor Moon."

"Why do you believe in us so much," asked Sailor Mercury.

"I've heard," Sailor Leo blushed and looked down into her cup of tea. "I've heard so much about you Sailor Guardians for so long, about how courageous and strong you were, how you've always managed to defeat any enemy that comes your way. You fought Queen Metallia, Queen Nehelania, the Black Moon Clan, even the most powerful Sailor Guardian in the universe. You're all so strong and capable and courageous. We may not be able to beat this monster, but if anyone can it's you guys."

"Who told you all that about us," asked Sailor Mercury. "Most people don't know about any of that."

"It's a secret," she said with a smile, looking up at Mercury. "I wish I could say more, but I really can't. I'm not allowed to."

"Who said you couldn't tell us," she asked, sitting down next to Sailor Leo. "I promise, I won't say a word to anyone else."

"Well," she looked away for a moment before looking back at Mercury, "I know that if it's anything big you'll still tell everyone else, but I think there's something I can still say. I can tell you just a little more but I can't give you details. Our queen asked us to do some training, here in Tokyo with you guys. That's all I can say."

"Your queen," Mercury repeated.

"I think we should keep our distance from her," said Sailor Uranus, looking at Mercury and Leo talking. "It's not safe to talk to someone from outside our own Solar System, especially not with other Sailor Guardians."

"My mirror isn't giving me a read on anything," said Sailor Neptune, looking at the black surface. "Every time I try and divine something about her or her fellow Sailor Guardians, all I see is black."

"You said they stole Umino's passion, right," asked Sailor Venus. "I wonder, is that related to all the people who have been collapsing?"

"We think so," said Artemis, walking up to them with Luna.

"Luna, Artemis," said Sailor Moon, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been researching the people who were collapsing," said Luna. "We were hoping it was nothing, but then we found out Umino collapsed too due to a live stream of the event. We were afraid that Usagi would be in trouble."

"Who's that," asked Artemis, looking at Sailor Mercury and Leo, who were talking and seeming to get along.

"Sailor Leo," said Sailor Uranus, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. "She had eight other girls with her, but they were all captured. They claim they're the Sailor Guardians of the stars from the Zodiac Constellations."

"Stars don't have Sailor Guardians," said Artemis, looking towards the Sailor Guardian in question. "They're uninhabitable. They're too hot for any sort of life forms to form. They'd burn up before they could ever truly live. There's got to be something else here. Maybe they're codenames and their guardian names aren't actually after the celestial zodiac?"

"She could be an enemy," said Luna, looking with Artemis. "We should be careful around her."

"There's no way," said Sailor Moon with certainty. "Those were real tears that she cried! She had real, genuine sadness for the hurt her friends were going through!"

"That could just mean we have two different enemies," said Artemis. "It hasn't happened before, but it's still possible."

"I refuse to believe that she's our enemy," Sailor Moon reaffirmed. "She said she was her ally and she seems so kind."

"I agree with Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury, walking over to her. "I'll admit, she knows too much, more than anyone should, but at the same time she seemed like she wanted to tell us more but she can't. All she said was that her queen told her to train here. I think that that's true, and she's not lying to us at all. In fact I don't think she's said anything that's a lie."

"Away from their princess," asked Neptune. "That seems counter intuitive." She looked towards the girl, who was sipping on her tea.

"That makes absolutely no sense," said Sailor Venus. "Judging by her look and that weapon of hers, she's got to be the leader. At the very least she should be back home to protect their princess. She's leaving her in danger just by being here."

"That's true," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'm inclined to go with Venus Uranus and Neptune. We can't trust her, not yet."

"We have all the information we're going to get right now," said Sailor Mercury. "Right now, we should focus on the actual enemy, the one we know is a threat."

"That's true," said Venus. "What do they want? What are they going to do with all that passion they've stolen?"

"We don't know yet," said Luna, "but we're-"

"What's your goal," yelled Sailor Mars, who was now standing in front of Sailor Leo, glaring at her. "Those visions I saw, when I asked the fire about you, just, what do you want with us?!"

"I-I just wanted to train," said Sailor Leo, backing up a bit. "I didn't know there'd be someone else here!"

"Mars," said Sailor Moon, trying to step forward and get past her other guardians, "you shouldn't be so angry towards her. Her friends have been captured. She's going through enough right now."

"I still think Mars is right," said Sailor Neptune, walking forward. "We have to figure out what her real goals are. It can't possibly be just training."

"Tell us who you are," said Sailor Uranus, stepping in front of Sailor Moon. "Answer us now!"

"I can't tell you that," said Sailor Leo nervously, looking down as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"You expect us to welcome your help when you won't even tell us who you are," said Sailor Neptune in disbelief. "You expect us to let you near our fellow Sailor Guardians? What about your princess? Shouldn't you be worried about protecting her like you're supposed to instead of training on another planet in another solar system? That's what a Sailor Guardian is born for, to protect their princess! Where's your princess?!"

"I can't answer that," said Sailor Leo, starting to get angry. "I can't answer any of these questions but I'm not a threat, I promise you! None of my Guardians are!" That seemed to have caught Neptune's attention, but Jupiter crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have to agree with Sailor Neptune and Uranus," said Sailor Jupiter. "We can't trust you."

"It's alright," said Sailor Moon, trying to step around her other Guardians. "I trust Sailor Leo! I don't think she's here to hurt us."

"You trust everyone," said Sailor Jupiter. "We can't take that chance. You're too important to us Sailor Moon."

"I'm not en enemy," Sailor Leo swore. "We're allies, I promise, and you guys are all my heroes! I'm just," she looked down, arms tucked into her chest, "I just wish I could be honest with you about why I'm here. All I can tell you is that I was sent here to train. I can't answer anything more. I'm sorry. I really can't tell you anything more."

"Um," said Sailor Mercury, "this is definitely a conversation we all need to have, but we can't just stand here arguing. There's a monster on the loose and we need to figure out how to fight it."

"She's right," said Sailor Mars. "None of our attacks work, not even our strongest ones." She looked back at Sailor Leo. _"I'm going to table my concern for Sailor Moon and the actual moon for now, but I've never had a vision like that before. What would happen to Usagi if the moon was destroyed?"_

"They steal the passion that resides within people," said Sailor Venus, her face full of worry, her hand closed close to her chest. "It worries me. What does the enemy need that for?"

"And the enemy has all my friends," said Sailor Leo, tears in her eyes. "Even if you don't trust me, please, help me save them!"

"We don't even know how to fight this enemy," said Luna, "and truth be told Sailor Leo, I don't trust you either. You just came out of the blue with eight other girls that I haven't even had a chance to meet yet, claiming to be our allies when you're not even from our solar system?"

"I didn't even know that the stars had Sailor Guardians," said Artemis. "This is really the first I'm hearing of it. I always thought Sailor Guardians were tied to planets, usually guarding their princess."

"T-That's a really long story that we don't have time for," said Sailor Leo tearfully, scratching the side of her head with her index finger. "I really want to help you understand but I honestly don't know how to explain everything."

"It's alright," said Sailor Moon with a smile, getting Sailor Leo's attention. "I know you all want to doubt her, but I think we should trust her." She walked towards Sailor Leo, getting out from behind her Guardians and holding out her hand to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, we'll save them. I know just how you feel right now." She turned, glaring at her Guardians. "Everyone, I'm ashamed of you! Her friends are in danger! We need to help her, not worry about whether or not we can trust her! Her precious friends that she loves dearly are in trouble!" The other guardians looked down. "Be kind to people in need, don't yell at them when they're already upset over loosing their friends!"

"Sailor Moon," whimpered Sailor Leo, trying not to sob, "you're so amazing." She sniffled for a little bit and then started sobbing full force.

"Don't cry," chuckled Sailor Moon who then sniffled just a little bit, "or else you might make me cry!"

"She reminds me a little too much of Usagi," Venus whispered to Mercury, who nodded.

"They're incredibly emotional," agreed Sailor Mercury. "I wish Tuxedo Mask were here. He'd be able to calm her down."

"Too bad he won't be back for a while," said Sailor Venus.

"Everyone, we need to save the other Sailor Guardians," said Sailor Moon, "and save Umino's passion!"

"We'll ally ourselves with you for right now," said Sailor Uranus as she folded her arms across her chest, "but I still don't trust you or your fellow Guardians."

"Then don't," said Sailor Leo, "help me save them! They shouldn't suffer because we distrust each other!" She looked towards where they had come from. "Let's go back and save them!"

"We'll save them all for sure," Sailor Moon promised. "Let's go! If we attack together we might just win!" She started to run off, Sailor Leo following behind.

"Idiot," yelled sailor Mars, glaring at the two running off. "We still don't have any sort of a plan!"

"We still need to follow them before Sailor Moon gets herself killed," shouted Sailor Jupiter as the rest of the Inner Guardians ran after her.

"Let's go Neptune," said Sailor Uranus, starting to go before Neptune gently grabbed her hand.

"Just a moment," she said with a smile. "Don't you want to hear what I've come to understand from Sailor Leo?"

"She didn't tell us anything," said Uranus, blinking. "Did the sea say anything to you?"

"This is good old deduction Uranus," said Neptune with a gentle smile. "I think we might just be able to trust her, but I'm still wary of her."

"What did you learn?"

* * *

"Love Dove," chuckled the creature, looking at the eight girls she had tied up and unconscious in the woods. "Perhaps I should extract their passions too. Ah, but who knows Love Dove? Oh, but it seems none of them have that kind of passion that I can take." She seemed to notice something in Sailor Cancer and smiled. "Oh? It seems I spoke too soon. At least one of them has the power I need." She started reaching towards sailor Cancer with an evil smile on her face. "Yes, I shall take your flame, and make it serve the Eternal Entropy!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Love Dove?" She looked up, turning towards Sailor Moon and Leo, who were both glaring at her.

"Let go of my friends," shouted Sailor Leo, glaring at the creature. "I don't care what you are, but I won't let you keep my friends hostage!"

"I'm a proud Xulus," said the Xulus with a bow. "Love Dove at your service!"

"Xulus," repeated Sailor Mars, her face full of worry. _"Is that what that burning rose in my dream turned into?"_

"We don't care what you are," yelled Sailor Moon, holding out the Eternal Tiare while Sailor Leo held up her Starlight Pride Rod. "We're going to stop you no matter what!"

"Try Love Dove," chuckled the Xulus. "You won't succeed!"

 _ **"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss,"**_ yelled Sailor Moon.

 _ **"Leo Burning Star Eruption,"**_ yelled Sailor Leo, their attacks combining together.

"Nothing's happening," said Sailor Moon in dismay. "This is my strongest attack!"

 _ **"Mars Flame Sniper,"**_ yelled Sailor Mars, joining in her attack.

 _ **"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

 _ **"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**_

 _ **"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**_

 _ **"World Shaking!"**_

 _ **"Deep Submerge!"**_ All of the attacks combined together, with all of the Sailor Guardians focusing hard on trying to hurt the Xulus.

"You all came to help," noticed Sailor Leo, looking at everyone with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here trying to help me!"

"Whether or not we trust you, you still need help," said Sailor Jupiter, giving her a smile. "We're here to help you save your friends!"

"And we'll give you all the strength we can," said Sailor Mercury.

"Don't get the wrong idea though," said Sailor Mars. "We still don't trust you, but your friends shouldn't suffer because of us not trusting you."

"You're all weak Love Dove," laughed the Xulus, kissing her hand. Sailor Leo immediately had a sense that something bad was going to happen as the Xulus blew on her hand.

"Look out," shouted Sailor Leo, dropping her wand, pushing Sailor Moon several feet backwards and out of the way of the incoming attack. Sailor Moon's Eternal Tiare clattered to the ground next to Leo's wand, far away from the both of them. From the Xulus's hand came hundreds of pink and red hearts that rushed towards everyone, making them all scream in pain from the attack as energy crackled around each of them.

"Everyone," shouted Sailor Moon in horror as she sat up, covering her mouth as she watched them. "They're being hit by the same attack that got your friends!"

"The new enemy is too strong," said Luna, "and we're short Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto!"

"There's no way we can defeat them," said Artemis. "Is there a transformation higher than Sailor Moon's Eternal Sailor form?!"

"I don't know," replied Luna, shaking her head, "but if they can't stop the Xulus our friends might die!"

"Oh no," said Sailor Leo, covering her own mouth as well as she teared up. "I should've tried to help more people than just Sailor Moon! This is, it's just, it's all my fault!"

"Love Dove!" The Xulus clapped her hands, the energy dissipating as everyone fell to the ground. She then stepped forward, picking up the Eternal Tiare and the Starlight Pride Wand. "Aren't these cute trinkets?" She held them together, then snapped them both in half. "And now they're gone Love Dove!"

"The Eternal Tiare," yelled Sailor Moon, her face full of worry for her friends and her own safety. "How are we supposed to fight them now?! They broke my weapon, and I don't know if I can fix it a second time!"

"This is all my fault," Sailor Leo uttered, starting to tear up and catching Sailor Moon's attention. Sailor Leo was looking at the ground, gripping her head tightly as she shook it back and forth. "They were all right, they shouldn't have trusted me! I got my idols hurt badly. I'm not fit to be a Sailor Guardian, or even-"

"Don't say that," said Sailor Moon, standing up and holding her hand out to Sailor Leo. "You may not realize it yet, but you're going to be a great Sailor Guardian!"

"But I'm the reason that all your friends are hurt," Sailor Leo sniffled. "The Heaven's Star Wand, the Eternal Tiare, I got them broken. I got my friends hurt," She looked down and away from Sailor Moon. "I don't deserve to be here. I should just go home."

"You deserve to be here," said Sailor Moon fervently, holding her hand out more urgently. "I want you to be here with me and be my friend and fight with me! We're both Sailor Guardians! You asked me to put my trust in you, well here it is! Please," she urged, taking another step towards her, "take my hand!"

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Leo said, practically whispering as she looked back and forth from Sailor Moon's hand to her face before taking it. Sailor Moon smiled and helped her up.

"Let's be good friends," said Sailor Moon.

"The best," sniffled out Sailor Leo with a smile, wiping her eyes before also taking Sailor Moon's other hand.

"How adorable," said the Xulus, chuckling as she kissed her hand, blowing on it. "Not for long!" The hearts went rushing at the two, but a shining light shielded them to the attack, much to the shock of Love Dove. "What?! Impossible!"

"I feel like I knew you in a past life," said Sailor Moon with a smile as the two started to float in the air. "Do you think we were friends then?"

"The best," Sailor Leo laughed out, both of their sailor suits melting away. Sailor Leo's bow disappeared, her hair falling down to a little past her calves. She wore a golden tiara that went under her bangs, with a downward pointing intricate golden wire pattern that had a star shaped emerald at the very tip. Instead of a sailor suit, she wore a long, flowing green dress with a yellow ribbon on the neckline and two rows of yellow pearls underneath, and a darker green bow in the back of the dress. Her sleeves were three tiered and flowing, ending at about mid bicep length. Her gloves were similar to the ones she wore as a Sailor Guardian, but she had golden cuffs at the wrists, and the palms were completely open. Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity, her crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead. They both felt something in their hands, so they pulled them apart to see that they both held two items, both of them holding scepters a foot and a half tall, with moons and stars inside of a heart the top and a small heart with a jewel inside on the bottom. Princess Serenity was holding one decorated with red jewels, with a pink handle, rubies, and silver details, and Sailor Leo was holding one with a green handle, shining jewels of all different colors, and gold details.

"It's the Crescent Starlight Wands," said Luna in shock as she looked at them. "They were given to the Moon Kingdom, but by who? I can't remember."

"I don't remember," said Artemis, "but I remember them being incredibly powerful. Just who is Sailor Leo?" The two gently landed on the ground, Sailor Moon's broach glowing while Sailor Leo's pendant shone brightly. The light disappeared, showing their transformation items had both changed. Sailor Moon, instead of having a broach, now had a pendant with a silver star with a red jewel in the middle, hanging on a silver chain. Sailor Leo had a golden star pendant with a green jewel, hanging on a golden chain. They both looked down at their own wands and transformation items in surprise.

"This is-"

"Our now power," finished Sailor Moon, smiling. "We'll be able to defeat the enemy now!" Sailor Leo looked up at her and nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" They both held their scepters in the air, their transformation items opening up to show two different crystal. One was Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, shaped like a flower, and the other was a shimmering star shaped crystal full of all kinds of colors that lit up brightly, light circling inside the crystals. Wings with crescent moons attaching them to the broach/pendant popped out, like their items were getting ready to fly off.

 _ **"Moon Universal Power, Make-Up!"**_

 _ **"Leo Universal Power, Make-Up!"**_

The two transformed again, into an even higher transformation. Sailor Moon's chain turned into a black choker, with her pendant attached to it. On her buns she had a red ribbon, with a silver moon charm in the center. Her skirt became longer and silver, with a blue layer underneath and a golden layer underneath that. Her collar turned silver with three golden stripes, with a flowing red bow in the front that was much longer than any of her previous bows, and a flowing bow on the back of her skirt as well. The biggest change was how Sailor Moon's hair was now dragging on the floor, with silver tips that shimmered like moonlight. Sailor Leo's choker pendant turned from the silver circle with the symbol of Leo inside to a golden heart with a star charm hanging from it. Her hair went back up into a ponytail, with a blue bow that had a golden star charm in the center. Her plain green studs grew into a pair of golden stars, with a crescent moon hanging from the two bottom points of the star. Her sleeves became long and three tiered, and her gloves grew longer, going just under her sleeves. Her skirt grew longer, turning golden and gaining a blue and a silver underskirt. Both the bow underneath her collar and on the back of her skirt became much longer, flowing out. But, the biggest change was Sailor Leo's lion tail, which she hadn't had before, as well as her hair reaching the ground with shining golden tips like starlight. Once their transformations were done, their pendants stuck on their ribbons, turning into broaches as their chains disappeared.

"Could it be, an even higher transformation than the Eternal Moon," asked Luna in disbelief as she stared at the two. "But Eternal Sailor Moon was created by unlocking Sailor Moon's full potential? How could she possibly have more power than that?"

"I don't know," said Artemis, "but now I'm worried. Can Sailor Moon even handle this kind of power?"

"How did you get those Love Dove," asked the Xulus, now starting to back away. "You're more powerful than before!"

"That's what happens when you believe in yourself and your new friends," said Sailor Moon, holding up her scepter. "Are you ready, Sailor Leo?"

"Of course Sailor Moon," said Sailor Leo confidently, holding out her own.

 _ **"Moonlight-"**_

 _ **"Starlight-"**_

 _ **"United Cosmic Heart Storm!"**_ The two scepters started pouring out a mix of golden and silver crescent moons, stars, and hearts.

"How could I have failed Love Dove," screamed Love Dove as the attacks hit her. _**"Glorious!"**_ The Xulus turned into smoke, drifting away in the wind. Several small, bright flames fell to the ground, burning with different voices whispering from them.

"They did it," said Luna in shock, watching as the ropes that had tied up the Zodiac Sailors disappeared. "How is that possible? How is there a stronger transformation than the Eternal Moon? That was Sailor Moon's truest form."

"I don't know," said Artemis with a smile, "but I'm liking this new power of theirs!"

"Sailor Aries," said Sailor Leo with worry, running up to the girls and trying to check on them individually, "are you alright? Libra? Virgo? Taurus? Pisces? Castor? Pollux? Cancer? Anyone? Are any of you alright?"

"Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Moon with worry as she started checking on her own friends, "Mars, Venus, Jupiter! Are you alright? Come on Uranus, Neptune, you both have to be fine!"

"Can someone please be quiet," groaned out Sailor Aries. She slowly opened her eyes, holding her head. "This worried shouting is giving me a headache and everything else already hurts. I'd like my mind to be fine thank you."

"Aries," said Sailor Leo happily, going over and hugging her tightly, "is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"Shut up," she chastised as she pulled out of the hug, "I'm just fine." She stood up to her full height, glaring at Sailor Leo. "You know me, I'm tough as nails. Wait," she looked behind Sailor Leo, in shock at her new tail, "did you grow a tail?!"

"Sailor Mars," said Sailor Moon, trying to help her friend stand up, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sailor Moon," Mars managed to get out, looking at her. "Did you get a new transformation?"

"I did," she said with a nod and a smile, looking over at Sailor Leo as she helped her friends stand up. "Sailor Leo and I, we managed to defeat the Xulus."

"The Xulus," repeated Sailor Mars, a look crossing her face, a mix of anger and worry. _"That thing, it turned into smoke and ash, just like what it was made from in my dream. What does it want from Earth?"_ She looked over at Sailor Leo, who was trying to help Sailor Pisces off the ground. _"Is she the shooting star from my dream? And what was the light she created? Was it saving the Earth, or destroying it? She seems to kind, I don't think that she's going to try and destroy the Earth."_

"I've never seen someone get a new transformation that looks so different from the original before," said Sailor Virgo wistfully. "I wish I had been awake to see you Sailor Leo!"

"It's all thanks to Sailor Moon," said Sailor Leo. "She believed in me, just like you guys do, and together we defeated the enemy! Of course, they'll probably come back later, which just means we have to get better!"

"I still don't trust her," said Sailor Jupiter, crossing her arms over her chest. "The same time we get a new enemy, we also get new Sailor Guardians?"

"The Sailor Starlights were our friends," Sailor Mercury reminded her. "They may not have started out that way but we became allies. This time they're saving Sailor Moon the trouble of trying to convince them to work with us. They're already willing to."

"That's suspicious in itself," said Sailor Venus. "They came here with specific goals in mind, even Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune didn't get along with us and we all have the same goal of protecting Usagi." She turned to the two of them. "Do you think we should trust them yet?"

"I think we should wait and see before we make any real decisions," said Sailor Neptune with a close-eyed smile, her arms crossed over her chest. "I think that this Zodiac Sailor Team, as they've dubbed themselves, may surprise us yet. I didn't trust them before, but I'm less suspicious now. Seeing her save us, and seeing her heart resonate so much with Sailor Moon's to produce those wands has lead me to believe that at the very least, Sailor Leo isn't evil. I have no opinion yet on her team though."

"I trust Sailor Neptune's intuition on her," said Sailor Uranus. "She's usually right on the nose. I still don't trust them, but in this case I'm deferring to Sailor Neptune's opinion."

"Is this really the smart thing to do," asked Sailor Jupiter.

"She did save our lives," said Sailor Mars, which gained her looks of surprise from Jupiter and Venus. "I think we should give her a chance."

"That's surprising from you," said Sailor Venus. "You trust people the least out of all of us."

"What's the supposed to mean," asked Sailor Mars angrily. "You make it sound like I'm aggressive or something!"

"That's exactly what you are," Venus replied, Jupiter just nodding with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll show you aggressive," she yelled out, starting to chase Sailor Venus and Jupiter, who were just laughing.

"So this is the fire of passion," asked Sailor Libra, leaning over the pile of ash that the flames were sitting on top of. She held it up, looking at it carefully. "We saw the boy who got his flame stolen. He's going to need it, him and all the others."

"Let me," said Sailor Aries, taking the flame gently from Sailor Libra. She lifted the flame up into the sky, watching as it flew away with a smile. "As the Guardian of Fire and Victory, I think I should be the one to handle these fires." She held her hands out, gently cupping as many flames as she could before sending them off until they were all gone. She smiled, watching the last few flames fly into the sky. "There, now they'll be fine. They look so beautiful."

"Now, we need to talk," said Sailor Jupiter, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your queen sent you here to train, but why? What's your real goal?"

"You told her about the queen," chastised Taurus, glaring at the embarrassed Sailor Leo.

"I didn't think that info would be too bad to share," she defended.

"Well they already knew we had a princess," said Sailor Libra, "so having a queen is only logical. It's not like they wouldn't figure that out."

"You didn't tell them where we were from did you," asked Virgo, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Sailor Leo swore, "I promise!"

"We need to get going," said Sailor Castor.

"Let's have stewed leeks when we get home," suggested Pollux. "And have some mochi for desert."

"That sounds great," said Castor with a smile. "I'll make the mochi myself!"

"Hold on," said Sailor Jupiter, "We still need to talk to all of you guys."

"We have lives outside of this," said Sailor Cancer. "I'm sure you all do as well. It's getting late, we need to eat, work, the same things you do."

"We'll see you guys again," said Sailor Leo with a smile, waving at them. "We promise, we're here to help!"

"Hold on," said Sailor Venus, "stay! We have more to discuss!" With a jump, they were all out of sight. Venus sighed, hand on her temple. "I have a feeling this is gonna be the first of many headaches."

"Those Zodiac Sailor Guardians," said Sailor Jupiter, "I still don't trust them."

"That girl, Sailor Leo," said Mars, "there's something about her. She has an aura that feels ancient, and yet not at the same time."

* * *

"New Sailor Guardians?" Usagi was on the phone with Mamoru, who was incredibly worried as he shuffled some paperwork.

"It's really weird," said Usagi, a finger messing with her new transformation pendant that at the moment was just a large silver and ruby star pendant that hung on a silver chain, "but I don't think they mean any harm. When we fought together, I got a new transformation with Moon Universe Power!"

"That all sounds really dangerous," said Mamoru, starting to pack. "I'm coming back. I can cut my research early. Besides, they can carry on without me. I'm not exactly an expert in this field anyway, the paper I wrote was just insightful and they did research before I got here anyway. I was going to tell you I would be coming back early but I'll leave now."

"You don't have to cut your trip short," Usagi insisted. "Please, we've got it handled. You don't have to come back early!"

"I'm coming back early anyway," he said. "The research will be done in three weeks, maybe sooner. What's the difference if I come a little early? I can just change my flight, it's really easy."

"I won't allow it," she said fiercely. "You should stay until the end!"

"I can't if you're in danger Usako," he said, throwing some things in a suitcase. "I won't leave you alone in another crisis again. I don't want to watch you suffer."

"I won't," she promised. "Like I said, I think that the Zodiac Sailor Guardians are our friends. I trust them, even if me and Ami-chan are the only ones who do."

"Ami trusts them," Mamoru asked, a little surprised.

"Well, more like she thinks they came with good intentions like I do," Usagi said thoughtfully. She held up the pendant that now held her Silver Crystal. "When we combined our powers, I got an entirely new transformation item, but it's not a broach. It's a new pendant."

"A pendant," repeated Mamoru. "That's new."

"It is," she admitted, "but it's really pretty, and it looks a little different than it normal does when I transform." She smiled brightly. "Plus it's silver and red, so it goes with almost all of my outfits!"

"Well I'm glad that you seem happy," said Mamoru with a smile. "I think that if you trust them then you should, but also be wary. I don't want you to get hurt because you're so kind. At the same time, you should trust your heart. Your heart is always true."

"You're so sweet Mamo-chan," she said with hearts in her eyes. "I love you so much!" She yelled, seeing the clock on her dresser. "Wah! It's so late! I've got school in the morning!"

"Go to sleep Usako," she said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in three weeks then, so stay safe until then."

"I promise I will," she said cheerfully. "I should get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow now! Good night Mamo-chan!"

"Sleep tight Usako," he said back with a smile, "and have good dreams." She heard the dial tone and walked out of the room, humming happily as she put the phone back on the receiver.

"Mamo-chan, my Mamo-chan," she said happily, "I'm gonna see you soon!"

"Usagi-chan," said Luna, looking up at the girl as she started going back to her room, "did you tell Mamoru what happened?"

"Of course," she said with a pout. "He has to know! He's my future king, so he's gotta know what's going on."

"And what did he say," Luna asked.

"He said he trusts what I think about Sailor Leo," said Usagi with a smile. "I bet he'll get along with her when he gets back."

"If she's still here," Luna reminded. "From what I saw they didn't even mean to get involved with that fight."

"I think they'll be around for a while," said Usagi confidently. "I think that they want to help us! Believe in Sailor Leo, okay Luna?"

"I'm not going to trust them just yet," said Luna as they reached Usagi's room. "You're free to do it but only you and Ami-chan trust them. Be prepared for the resistance of the other Guardians."

"I know," said Usagi, sighing as she sat down on her bed, staring up at the moon. "They don't trust the Zodiac Sailor Guardians, but I do."

"Oh Usagi-chan," sighed Luna, "you still have so much to learn."

* * *

"Riku-chan," cheered Mesujishi, running up to her friend at the gates of the school with Kyofu and Asha behind her, "I didn't know you left for school early today?" She looked side to side, her shining star shaped pendant with a green jewel swinging back and forth. "Where's Gin-chan and Kin-chan?"

"They're in the tech club room working on another project," said Riku with a small smile. "You sure are running late though." She looked past Mesujishi, towards Kyofu and Asha. "You guys didn't get her up?"

"We tried," said Asha with a sigh, "but she just wouldn't get up no matter what we did."

"Just like always," sighed out Kyofu. "We even dumped water on her and she didn't get up until right before we had to leave."

"Come on," whined Mesujishi, tearing up, "why do you guys always gotta make fun of me? You know it's hard for me to sleep at night!"

"It's hard for us too," teased Riku, "and yet we manage to wake up."

"You're so mean Riku-chan," whimpered Mesujishi.

"One of these days you'll get your emotions under control," said Asha with a teasing smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, "but clearly that day is not today."

"I can't help being emotional," said Mesujishi. "I have a lot of feelings!"

"We know," chuckled Kyofu, "and it's one of the reasons that we love you so much Mesu-chan!"

"So they do already know each other," noted Makoto, watching them from a distance. "Maybe they have to do with the Xulus."

"It's possible," said Minako, standing next to her as they watched with Ami. Her eyes focused on Mesujishi's pendant. "Did she have that before? I have a feeling about that pendant but I'm not sure what I should be feeling."

"We should be careful, just in case," said Ami, typing in her computer. "We need to gather all the information on these girls that we can."

"Everyone," said Usagi cheerfully, her pendant hanging out for all to see, "Good morning!" The three girls smile when they saw her happily running up.

"She's always so bright," said Makoto. "We have to protect her."

"Even from herself," agreed Minako.

 **Song Of Hope: Whoo! That fight scene is out of the way, and I'm glad that it's done with! I meant to have this all as one chapter but unfortunately it got too long. I promise I'll have it be much shorter in the next chapter!**


	3. Act 3 Fire - Building Trust

**Song Of Hope: And onto the third act! I'm very happy with how this story is starting to turn out! R &R**

Floating in space was a small cake, burning inside a glowing sphere.

"As all turns to ash and smoke so I make your form, loyalty born from the oncoming storm." Someone held the sphere in their hands, lifting it up as it started to change shape, floating away. "I gift you the most glorious weaponry, to serve and bring the Eternal Entropy." As the light flew down towards Earth, the person who created it laughed. "Bring me that sweet, beautiful passion, so that I might better serve my master, the Deity of the only eternal constant in the whole universe, the Eternal Entropy!" The voice continued to laugh as the light grew smaller and smaller against the beautiful blue planet.

* * *

"Remember, don't forget to split up the project parts evenly," said Rei's current teacher, one of the nuns. "There's going to be three parts to your research, so make sure that you put your names on each part of your three piece cardboard."

"This is gonna be tough," sighed Rei, looking at the paper. "This project is supposed to be done next week and I have a Guardian meeting this weekend. Looks like I've got a balancing act to keep up for this now."

"Rei-san," said a voice as Rei looked up, noticing two girls in front of her. The one who talked was a girl with short cut blonde hair and brown eyes, while the other was a quiet girl with long hair that was such a pale shade of brownish gray that it was almost white, and bright green eyes.

"Mitsuko-san," said Rei, addressing the first girl, "Anzu-san, I guess we're all working together on our projects."

"Looks like it," said Mitsuko. "We should meet this weekend. "I'm busy with martial arts all the rest of this week. I can still do some research on my own, but I won't have time to come together for a group project."

"I'm afraid it's the same for me," said Anzu with a worried frown. "I have my recital on Friday night for my ballet class. I won't be able to make it until Saturday for us to work together to present on Monday."

"That's fine," said Rei, "but I won't be able top meet up until after 3, so let's all meet at my house at the Hikawa Shrine at 3:30. Does that work for you two?"

"Works for me," said Mitsuko.

"Same here," said Anzu with a smile. "See you at 3:30 then on Saturday! I'm going to go buy bread!"

"And I'm meeting up with a girl from another class," said Mitsuko. "See you later." Rei watched the two girls walk away as she pulled out her lunch.

"This'll be a good chance to study Mitsuko a little more," said Rei. "If she's our enemy, then I'll be able to get a read on her when we're working on the project." She watched Mitsuko leave the classroom, frowning. "She seems upset though, but I can't figure out why."

* * *

"So you're doing a project with Hino-san," said Ayameko, sitting across from Mitsuko at lunch, Brooke sitting next to her. Ayameko was a girl with shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. She had a very elegant air around her, and sat upright. Brooke had very light brown, almost tan hair that went down to her mid back in her long braid, freckles, and big blue eyes, as well as tanned skin.

"Yes," said Mitsuko, her eyes flicking back towards the school. "It might be a good chance to learn something about her. After all, she's got some strange power about her."

"Do you think she's one of them," asked Ayameko.

"Well we're already pretty sure it's her," said Brooke as she bit her sandwich, talking while she was chewing. "We just need to make sure before we make any moves. Mesujishi and her group is already focused on the girls from Juban high."

"I hope we're right about this," said Mitsuko, "or else we went to the completely wrong school and wasted our time when we could be home."

"We all miss home," said Brooke, "but we have to do what we were told, okay? We'll be back soon enough."

"And until we get home we'll be here for you," added Ayameko with a comforting smile. "Don't let yourself get too down." Mitsuko nodded, looking off towards the distance.

 _"Soon we'll all be back home,"_ she thought quietly to herself. _"We will be once we can sort out this mess."_

* * *

"Sweets sweets, I'm going home with sweets," cheered Mesujishi in a singsong voice, walking with a paper grocery bag that she was holding against her chest. "Kyofu-chan's gonna make her delicious apple cake, and we're gonna eat it all together and it's gonna be so good! We'll cheer up Mitsu-chan and make her less sad!"

"Hey girl," said someone, a man wearing a long coat. Mesujishi turned towards him and noticed him holding out some small cakes on a tray, "care to try a free sample? I'm getting ready to open a bakery. I'm handing out free samples to cute girls like you to build customers up."

"Wow really," said Mesujishi with a smile, shifting her bag so she could hold it with one arm, the other reaching towards the free samples and grabbing one. "Thanks so much sir!"

"Don't eat that," yelled someone, running up to her and slapping it out of her hands.

"Ow!" Mesujishi pulled back her hand, looking at who did it. "Hey, what's the matter with you?! They're just cakes!"

"You can't just go around eating food strangers give you," said Rei Hino, glaring at Mesujishi as she put her own grocery bags down. She had a small surprised look on her face, but shook it off. _"She has the same odd aura that Mitsuko-san from my class has."_ She shook her head again. _"Now's not the time, now I need to lecture her!"_ She pointed an admonishing finger at her. "I listened to what he said and there's not a bakery anywhere near here. He probably put something in those. You can't just trust random strangers like that and take what they give you!"

"What do you mean he put something in it," asked Mesujishi, tilting her head. "I really don't get what you mean."

 _"Just who the hell is this girl,"_ Rei thought to herself, her eye twitching in frustration. "Look, sometimes people put things in food that can compromise a person. Make them unconscious, make them loose their sense of judgment, things like that."

"That's awful," said a startled Mesujishi. "Why would anyone do something like that?!"

"T-This girl," said a pale Rei. "I'm not explaining that. Just, don't trust people around you so easily."

"Okay, thank you," said Mesujishi with a smile, reaching into her bag and handing Rei an apple. "Here, thank you for helping me!"

"What?" Rei looked down at the apple, and then back up at Mesujishi, but by then she was gone. "Who the hell was that girl?!"

* * *

"And that's what happened after school yesterday," said Rei, sitting across from her fellow Inner Guardians, plus Luna and Artemis. They were sitting in one of the room in the Hikawa Shrine, eating sweets and drinking tea together. Aside from Usagi, everyone else was listening to Rei, while Usagi was reading a manga. "It seemed a little odd, and I thought maybe we should keep an eye out for her if she shows up again. If she doesn't know something simple like that, then she may not be human. It doesn't help that she shares Mitsuko-san's odd aura. I mean, it's not the same but they're very similar."

"And what if she is just human," asked Makoto. "If that's the case, then that girl's gotta be dumb."

"She seemed like she had no idea things like that happened," groaned Rei, picking up a cup of tea that she was drinking.

"What did she look like," asked Minako with a smile on her face. "I bet she looked like an air head."

"That's the thing," said Rei, putting her cup down, looking into it, "she didn't look dumb, and didn't even seem dumb. But if you must know she had brown hair in a ponytail with a red bow and green eyes."

"Did you say brown hair," repeated Ami.

"Green eyes," questioned Minako.

"With a red bow in her ponytail," added Makoto. The other girls started looking at each other.

"You don't think it was Mesujishi-chan from our class do you," asked Makoto.

"Couldn't be," said Ami. "Surely she wouldn't do something so foolish."

"Maybe she's from a small town," suggested Makoto. "Everybody knows everybody in those places, they'd grown up with no reason to not trust other people."

"But we don't even know if it was her," said Ami.

"If it helps she was talking about a girl named Kyofu-chan," added Rei. "Said something about her making an apple cake. This girls likes her sweets, just like Usagi."

"That's Mesujishi-chan alright," said the three girls in unison.

"I have to admit," said Luna, "if that's the case then it's hard for me to see her as dangerous."

"She doesn't have to be the dangerous one," Makoto pointed out. "It could be her friends. I don't know about you but I felt something threatening from those twins." She could practically see the devils in her mind with their impish grins. "I heard that they set the tech club room on fire."

"And Riku-san's something to be reckoned," added Ami. "I heard she joined the wrestling team."

"I bet she's gotta be the strongest girl on the girl's team," said Minako.

"No," said Ami with a shake of her head, "she joined the boy's team. Said none of the girls were strong enough for her so she decided to face off against the boys and won, but she didn't take the position of captain even though she beat all the boys."

"Sounds like Mitsuko-san at my school," said Rei, going pale. "On the first day she ran around challenging everyone to fights. She beat all of the martial artists in my school and now she's the captain of the team." Her face became even paler. "And then there's the transfer student from Australia, a girl named Brooke Gardner. I can't understand a single thing she says but she's always talking about how deadly everything is." Her head hung. "Apparently everything in Australia can kill you. I never want to go there. But," she sat up straight again, "the only other thing I can say is that Ayame-san and Brooke-san have very similar auras, completely different from Mitsuko-san and that girl's, but similar at the same time."

"These girls all sound pretty strange," said Artemis. "We should keep an eye on all of them."

"Do you think this Ayame-san might be involved in all of this too Rei-chan," asked Ami worriedly.

"Maybe," said Rei, straightening out. "Her name is Ayameko Kaiyono, and she's pretty quiet. She really doesn't talk to anyone else, but I have seen her apologize on Mitsuko's behalf, and I heard she's in the calligraphy club. That's about all I know about her."

"For now they're all suspects related to the Eternal Entropy," said Luna, "whatever that may be."

"Well," said Ami, pulling out a book, "entropy is an English word. It basically means the end state of all things. Entropy is the natural deterioration of the universe. According to scientific studies, everything is entropying. Eventually, all the energy in the universe will be converted into unusable heat energy, the end state which is called the inevitable heat death of the universe." She looked up from the book with a smile, "but don't worry about that. Something like that is trillions of years away from happening, and there's no chance it'll ever happen in our life times, and even when we start the Neo Silver Millennium, it'll still be billions of years away from us."

"Thinking about all that still makes me uncomfortable," said Minako. "I mean, who wants to think about the inevitable destruction of everything?"

"Minako-chan," said Usagi suddenly, holding a manga in front of Minako, "look at this guy! Isn't he so funny looking?! He has cat ears!"

"Usagi-chan," said Luna with a glare, "this is serious. We have a new enemy and we're trying to figure out if those girls at your school are working with them."

"I don't think they are," said Usagi with her usual smile. "I think that they're good people."

"You always see the good in people," said Makoto with a small chuckle. "We're not going to mount an attack on them or anything Usagi-chan, just keep an eye on them. Even Haruka-san and Michiru-san are looking into them."

"Speaking of," said Ami, "did anyone hear back from them on Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san?"

"Haruka-san said that they would call me when they found them," said Rei. "Hotaru went to be with her father again, and they're a family but they moved elsewhere so it's going to take a while to track them down. And if I remember correctly Michiru-san suspected that when Sailor Pluto left she went back to the Space Time Door to resume her duties of protecting it."

"Since this new enemy seems to be the strongest we've ever face," said Artemis as he pushed new watches on the table, "we've made new communicators." Each one had the Sailor Guardian's primary color, with their symbol on top, sitting inside a flower, a different one for each guardian. "We had to work on them for a bit in order for them to be able to handle four new lines but they're up and running." He smiled proudly. "They also tell time, unlike your old ones which were just mock watches. Just hit the button on the side twice, and the clock face will flip up and you can use it to talk to people."

"These are really cute," said Minako with a smile, picking her orange one with a lily on the top. "We'll use them all the time."

"I adore the theme," said Makoto, smiling at her watch with a rose. "Roses have always been my favorite flower."

"Well each of these flowers has a specific tie to your planets," said Luna. "We thought that something to make them a little more normal might help them not stand out as much so we attempted to make them cuter. They'll blend in with your clothes more naturally than our previous ones, plus the flowers have power of their own for each of you."

"I never knew that," said Ami, putting on her watch with a daffodil.

"I've never seen this flower," said Rei, looking at her watch.

"That one's called yarrow," said Artemis. "In times of battle, if you had the chance, you'd burn yarrow to bring victory."

"And this looks like a shooting star flower," said Ami, picking up Uranus's yellow watch.

"And a lotus for Michiru-san," said Minako with a smile. "How lovely, it fits her perfectly."

"Oh, and the pomegranate blossom for Setsuna-san," said Makoto. "And belladonna for Hotaru-chan." She chuckled a bit awkwardly. "Those feel just a little bit too on the nose for those two."

"You just pop the lid off to check the time," said Luna, "but if you need to talk to someone you just draw a circle around the flower and say the name of the flower of the person you want to talk to then it'll open the line up to talk with them."

"This is so cute," said Usagi, strapping on the watch and admiring it. "I'm going to always wear it!"

"Usagi-chan," chastised Rei, "you need to take this seriously." She sighed and stood up. "Well, it looks like we're not getting anything useful out of this meeting at this point. I have to go. You guys are free to stay here, but you need to be gone by 3:30. I have a project I'm working on with a couple of girls from my school. I was hoping that three hours would be plenty of time but it seems like we're still right at square one. Maybe if Usagi started taking things seriously, we can have a real conversation and figure something out about the Xulus and the Eternal Entropy."

"You're so mean Rei-chan," sniffled Usagi.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true," said Rei before sticking her tongue out at Usagi, who stuck her tongue back out at Rei.

"Can those two ever go a day without getting into some kind of argument," asked Makoto with a sigh.

"Probably not," Minako answered, still looking at her new watch. "It's gonna be hard to make it match since there's so much orange, but I'll make it work!"

* * *

"Paper, snacks, glue, I think I have everything," said Rei as she checked her plastic bag. "I think I've got everything I need for the project." She looked up and saw the same man from before, holding out a tray of cakes again. This time he wore much friendlier attire, ditching the trench coat and instead wearing a mint green polo shirt, a pair of tan slacks, and an apron.

"Free samples for my bakery," he said with a smile. "Would any cute girls like to try my sweets?!"

"You again!" She started to walk up to him until she noticed that he was standing in front of a bakery called True Passion. "Wait a minute…" she looked back at him, "was he really selling sweets after all?"

"Oh miss," he said, noticing her and smiling, "I believe you slapped my perfectly good sweets out of the hands of a potential customer yesterday."

"Well you were being incredibly suspicious," Rei defended, her face getting red. "Who the hell wears a trench coat and hands out free samples nowhere their shop? And you ran away like a guilty man!"

"Well you scared me," he chuckled, "but you were right. I heard what you said to that lovely young lady, and I started doing it closer to my shop. Actually, I'd like to do something for you. Thanks to what you said I'm selling more and more sweets! If you'd just go inside, you can pick out any item at all and take it with you!"

"Well," she looked back and forth, still a little suspicious of him, "if you insist…"

"Wonderful," he said, pushing her inside the shop with one hand. "Don't forget to tell your friends about my store!"

"Weirdo," she said as he went back outside. "He has a strange energy about him. I still think he's incredibly suspicious. Well, let's see." She turned to actually look at the store and was surprised to see how many gorgeous looking baked goods there were around the store, multiple girls taking the cakes to the front counter and buying them. "Wow, he really knows what he's doing."

"Mitsu-chan," came a voice, "come on, please let me buy one!"

"Mesu-chan," chided another girl, "you've got enough sweets at home. We've still got those apple cakes that Kyofu-chan baked the other day. Besides, we didn't come here cake shopping, I was going to pick up cardboard for school." Rei turned around to see Mesujishi pointing at a cake that looked like a jewel, with Mitsuko standing next to her, wearing a strapless red sweetheart neckline shirt and a pair of blue jeans with black sneakers. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was glaring at Mesujishi. "If you keep eating like this you're gonna get sick. We're not back home right now you know, things are different here."

"You're so mean Mitsu-chan," Mesujishi complained, sticking her tongue out at the other girl. "I did that to cheer you up! Don't you appreciate what I did?"

"That's not it," she shot back. "I appreciate it, I really do but," she stuck her tongue back out at Mesujishi, "I just think you can't go around eating whatever unhealthy things you want when we already have sweets at home!"

"Mitsuko-san," said Rei, walking towards them, "are you gathering supplies for the class project too?"

"Oh, Rei-san," said Mitsuko, noticing her after a moment, "yeah I was, but my cousin here got distracted by the sweets shop."

"Oh, so you're Rei-san," said Mesujishi with a smile and a wave, standing up straight and giving her a wave. "My name is Mesujishi Shikonno, but you can call me Mesu-chan!"

"Mesujishi," Rei repeated, "so that was you the other day!" Mesujishi stopped smiling, blinking in confusion.

"What do you mean," she asked, tilting her head. "Isn't this the first time we met?" Rei fell in disbelief.

 _"She really doesn't remember,"_ Rei asked herself as she got back up. "Never mind."

"Did you finish your share of the research," asked Mitsuko. "I managed to get mine done in spite of my cousins."

"Cousins," repeated Rei.

"Mitsu-chan and I are cousins," giggled Mesujishi as she put her hands on Mitsuko's shoulders. "There's about 7 of us all living in the same apartment complex, but not all in the same apartments. I think you go to school with my cousin Aya-chan, well, Ayame-chan too. Then we've got Kyofu-chan, Riku-chan, and Gin-chan and Kin-chan, the twins of the family!"

"I see," said Rei. _"That explains why they all know each other. Actually, that still doesn't explain that Asha girl that they told me about, or Brooke."_

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Mesujishi suddenly. "I'll be back." She ran right out of the store, leaving Mitsuko there to sigh at the other girl's behavior.

"One of these days I'm going to end up throttling her," she groaned out. "Who just goes around telling their life's story to complete strangers?"

"I can understand how you feel," said Rei with a small smile. "I know someone that reminds me of her."

"I hope they aren't as trusting as she is," chuckled Mitsuko, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just last week, before we even settled into school, this guy pretending to be a limp bum tried to con her out of all her money and she almost fell for it, until a strong wind made him stumble off his perch and showed he could walk just fine."

"You should keep a close eye on her," said Rei. "Just yesterday I saw her almost take sweets from a really suspicious guy. I mean turns out he owns this place but he was incredibly eerie looking, trench coat and all."

"Oh my god," sighed out Mitsuko, hand on her forehead. "One of these days that trusting spirit of hers is gonna get her killed." She looked out the door, "but she's still a good person, and I'd do anything to protect her, even if she's the most annoying person on the planet."

"You didn't let her eat any of the sweets here did you," asked Rei.

"I think she had at least three free samples," sighed Mitsuko. "But why is that important? They're just free samples. She's been eating them all day."

"The owner gives me an incredibly uneasy feeling," said Rei. "I can't help but wonder what's up with him."

"Thank you lovely girls," he said with a wave and a smile, watching two girls who were eating the cakes walk away with a grin. _"Those fools. Just a few more and I'll be able to extract the passions of all those who ate my sweets."_

"So I got my research done on the fall of feudalism," said Rei, "did you finish your research on the damage that American colonialism has done to our culture?"

"I tried," said Mitsuko with a sigh, "but Mesujishi kept getting in the way. She kept trying to take the books I checked out from the library so she could read them until finally I settled on giving her the books after I was done with them. Once I did that I managed to get some stuff done." She sighed once again, a seemingly endless action for her. "I swear to the highest star, if she could she'd jump straight into a book." She smiled at where Mesujishi had gone. "Still, as annoying as she is I care a lot about her. She knew I had been upset lately and she went out of her way to have Kyofu-chan make my favorite kind of cake."

"Is there something wrong," asked Rei, noticing a chance to probe. "I know we're not friends, but we are working together right now and if you're upset about something I'd like to help."

"It's not a big deal," said Mitsuko with a shrug. "I just, I've been feeling homesick. We all came from the same small town, it's pretty far away from here. It was so clean, and calm, and just full of beauty. At nights, you could see every single star from anywhere in the sky, and the moon just looked so big and beautiful." She sighed, looking down at the ground. "But we had to come here for school. Our schools just aren't very good and the cost for the commute was too much, so we finished out our first years in high school there and moved to Juban. I just wish, more than anything that I could go home."

"Your hometown sounds beautiful," said Rei with a smile. "I'd love to be able to look up at the stars clearly every night, but the bright lights here in Tokyo make that hard."

"They do," agreed Mitsuko," looking back towards Rei, "but we have to get used to them." The lights shut off in the store as the doors slammed shut, the store owner quickly coming inside as the girls in the store started to shriek in fear. "What's going on?"

"Oh no," said Rei, looking around her. "I knew something was up with that guy!"

"You have a keen eye," he chuckled, his shape starting to change. "You may call me Décor. Did you enjoy all those free samples ladies?"

"Oh no," said Rei in fear, "there was something in them! Did you eat any Mitsuko?"

"No but Mesujishi had like three," she replied in fear. "That girl's sweet tooth is gonna get her killed, I just know it!"

"Time to collect your flames of passion for the great constant, the Eternal Entropy!" He raised up his arms, and fire started to shoot out from all the women in the store except for Rei and Mitsuko. Everyone started to collapse once the fire fully left their bodies.

"What's going on," asked Mitsuko, looking towards the Xulus who was now condensing down the flames into a single ball that sunk into the palms of his hands.

"You're in the way," he laughed, throwing a giant truffle at Mitsuko and sending her flying into the back of the store, effectively knocking her out. The Xulus started cackling, letting flames float through the closed doors and into his hand. "We will bring eternal darkness upon this land!"

"Not if I can help it," said Rei as she pulled out her transformation pen. _**"Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_ She quickly transformed into Sailor Mars, glaring at the Xulus. "I am the Guardian of Fire and War, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"I suspected as much," he chuckled out. "I heard you say I felt suspicious. Well then Sailor Mars, time to meet your end!" He pressed his hand together and created a jet of whipped cream going straight towards her, but she easily jumped out of the way.

"You won't be able to get me that easily!" She held up her finger, drawing a circle of fire around herself. "Burning Mandala!" The burning rings of fire shot towards the Xulus, but he just chuckled and held up his hand, stopping the flames dead in their tracks.

"You're going to have to do better than that," the Xulus chuckled as Mars sucked in an angry breath.

"How did Sailor Moon and Sailor Leo do it," she asked herself. "He's so strong!" She looked at her wrist and then cursed. The watch disappeared because of her transformation, which meant she couldn't contact anyone.

"Die now Sailor Mars," he shot red hot balls of what looked like still cooling hard candies, which Mars didn't notice until she looked up, throwing her arms up in defense.

 _ **"Fire Horn Tornado!"**_ From the back of the shop, a drill of flames intercepted the candies that almost hit Sailor Mars. Said Guardian turned around in surprise, looking and seeing Sailor Aries, standing on top of one of the display counters.

"I am Sailor Aries," she said, throwing out her arm with a glare and an accusing finger. "As the Guardian of Fire and Victory, I'll show you who's the real winner here!"

"Sailor Aries," said Sailor Mars with a glare. _"One of those new Sailor Guardians. I still don't trust her as far as I can throw her! What's she doing here anyway? This isn't any of her business!"_

"Get out of the way Sailor Mars," said Sailor Aries, jumping down from the counter to land next to her. "I'm going to need more room for this."

"Hold on," said Sailor Mars, glaring at her, "this is my planet! If anything you're the one who needs to leave!"

"I have to fight," yelled Sailor Aries. "I have to do this, so get out of my way and let me do my job!"

"Your job is protecting your princess," Sailor Mars shot back. "When I protect Earth I do my job, but what are you doing when you're so far away from where you come from?! Why would you be here instead of protecting her?! Don't you even care about her?!"

"Of course I do," snapped Aires, turning and glaring at her with a balled up fist. "You need to learn to shut up and mind your own business! I have my reasons for my actions! Now move so that I can get my attack in!"

"I can use this," the Xulus thought, throwing out an attack made of black licorice. The licorice wrapped around their wrists, trapping the two to each other like handcuffs.

"Oh no," said Sailor Aries, looking down at the licorice. "We have to break this!"

"No duh," said Mars, holding up one of her talismans as she prayed. "Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" She slapped the sutra down onto the handcuffs. At first the licorice started to melt, but then the sutra turned to ash and the licorice fixed itself. "That can't be," Mars said in shock, staring at where her sutra had been.

"Your attacks won't work against me," he laughed. "You're nowhere near powerful enough yet to even begin to try."

"We can still try," said Sailor Mars as a bow and arrow of flames formed in her hands, trying to draw the bow.

"Hey," yelled Sailor Aries as Sailor Mars yanked her backwards in order to draw the bow, "be careful! Use a different attack!"

"This is my strongest one," Mars argued with a glare. "Just let me do this okay?!"

"We have to run and hide until we can find a way to break these," said Sailor Aries, starting to run and yanking Sailor Mars with her.

"Hold on," yelled Mars, trying to pull away without much success. It looked more like Sailor Aries was running, comically pulling Sailor Mars behind her as she rammed right into the doors and straight out of the store.

"S-She's strong," deadpanned the Xulus, looking at the Sailor Aries shaped hole in his door.

* * *

"This place looks deserted," said Sailor Aries, hiding behind a shelf in what looked. "With all the people collapsed outside, everyone's abandoning their work to get to safety so we should be safe in here."

"What are we doing here," asked Sailor Mars, trying not to blow up at Aries. "Why did you run away from the fight?! That guy's going to steal more and more passion for the Eternal Entropy, and we still don't even know what he needs it for!"

"Because that Xulus is too strong," said Sailor Aries, touching her red stud on her left ear and twisting it before cursing. "It's no good, I can't contact anyone unless they're transformed. That means that we're the only two Sailor Guardians aware of the crisis right now."

"I can't contact anyone either," said Sailor Mars, "not unless I drop my transformation and I don't trust you with my identity."

"The feeling is mutual here, trust me," said Sailor Aries. "The only ones of us who trust you guys unconditionally are Sailor Libra and Sailor Leo, because they've both heard your stories and revere you. The rest of us, however, are aware that people are more than just their stories. We're not just gonna rely on stories we've been told to find out what you guys are like. So far, I don't think very highly of you guys."

"We haven't done anything wrong," shot back Mars, glaring at Aries. "You invaded out planet while we're being attacked by enemies! You have no right to judge us!"

"And you have no right to judge Sailor Leo," shouted Aries, turning to glare at Mars and using angry hand gestures with her free hand. "We were never supposed to get involved in any fights! We were supposed to watch, observe and use what we could learn from you for our training. You were never supposed to even know we were here, but Sailor Leo couldn't stand watching Sailor Moon fight and lose, so she stepped in!" Mars was taken back by that remark that Sailor Aries made. "You may think you're justified, but how do you think that looked to us? You insulted our leader, and insisted that she couldn't be trusted when she broke the protocol we were given by our queen so we could help you! She put everything on the line, including her status as our leader, just in order to help her hero Sailor Moon, and then you all treated her that way! It's unforgivable!"

"I can understand that," admitted Sailor Mars, "but Sailor Moon is our leader and we'll do whatever we have to do to protect her. She's clumsy, she's ditzy, and she's way too trusting of people. If we let her do whatever she wanted she would've gotten herself killed by now! It's because we love her so much that we don't trust you!"

"Trust me," yelled Sailor Aries, "the feeling is completely mutual! We're doing what we can to protect Sailor Leo too! It's really hard to do that though when we're in a new environment, but we'll do as we're asked because we're loyal Sailor Guardians!"

"How can you be loyal when you're not where you come from protecting your princess," asked Mars. "That makes no sense to me! To me, my princess, she's the most precious person in my life! I don't understand how you could abandon her!"

"I'm doing what I have to," said Aries, starting to shake in anger. "I will do whatever for my princess, including listening to my queen, no matter how insane her orders may sound. Can the same be said for you?"

"Loyalty to orders is no loyalty at all," Mars yelled back. "It just means you have no sense of self and do whatever you're told! It makes it a lot harder to trust you know that you abandoned your princess! What kind of queen lets you abandon her daughter? What kind of Sailor Guardian leaves their princess to fend for herself?! What kind of friends are you to her if you left her alone?!"

"Shut up," snapped Sailor Aries, glaring at Mars with tears in the corners of her eyes. "You think we wanted to leave our home? You think I didn't fight this decision?! I fought it every single step of the way! I never wanted to come to this place, this world! I don't know about the other Sailor Guardians, but I hate it here! It's full of smog, hateful, horrible people, and the nightlights drown out the stars! I never wanted to come here, I wanted to stay at home and protect her! But I couldn't just stay, I wasn't chosen to stay!" Tears started falling down her face as her head hung. "I want more than anything to leave here and go home, but I can't because I'm a loyal Sailor Guardian. So just shut up about matters you don't understand!"

"Sailor Aries," said Mars slowly, regret filling up on her face. _"I see. I still can't bring myself to trust her but, I didn't think about their feelings towards where they came from. I never thought that they missed their homes. I've never been far from Tokyo, let alone my home world. If they're from the stars, then they're millions of light years away from their homes."_ Sailor Mars wiped away Sailor Aries's tears, surprising the pink clad Sailor Guardian. "I'm sorry Sailor Aries. I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry that you're away from home, because that has to be hard, but please understand that as a Sailor Guardian, it's my job to protect this world. I love this world with every fiber of my being and I always have. That's why I can't trust you or Sailor Leo yet. But still, it was unfair of me to try and make you seem like an awful person for leaving when you never wanted to. I barely know you, and I had no right to make that judgment."

"Sailor Mars," said Aries, tearing up before wiping them away. "I still don't trust you either, but, thank you for apologizing."

"It's the least I could do," said Mars with a small smile. "Now, you came in here for a reason right? What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she looked around, "this is a hardware store, so I was thinking that maybe there'd be bolt cutters or a chain knife. This maybe be strong, but it is just candy. We could also eat it but," her face paled at the thought, "I hate black licorice."

"So do I," agreed Mars with a chuckle. "It's a good plan. Our attacks don't work against them, but maybe something more physical will work better. My powers are all completely fire based."

"As are mine," said Sailor Aries, starting to stand up, giving Mars room to stand up so hey weren't jerking each other around. "But if we find some bolt cutters we might be able to escape these chains he made."

"Sounds like a good plan Sailor Aries," said Mars. "But we have to be careful. We don't want him to find us, not until we get a chance to find something to free ourselves."

"Then we have to stay on the same page, at least until we manage to break out of these bindings," said Sailor Aries. "So, let's go forward, away from the door to lessen our chances of being caught!" Mars nodded and they both started running through the store in synch, looking around for bolt cutters in each aisle, each one searching the opposite aisle.

"This is taking too long," Mars worried. "He might find us before we can find the bolt cutters!"

"I found them," said Aries excitedly, holding them up.

"Good job Aries," said Mars with a smile. "Now maybe we can get out of these cuffs!" Aries opened up the bolt cutters, trying to cut through the licorice, but the moment the cutters came in contact with the licorice, the bolt cutters shattered. They both yelled and threw their arms up to protect their faces from the metal, which thankfully didn't go anywhere near them.

"Dammit," cursed Aries, punching the ground so hard the tiles around her fist shattered. "We need to get these damn things off if we want to stand anything close to a chance of defeating Décor." She touched her earring again. "Still nothing. No one else has gotten wind of the incident yet then. To be fair, it didn't happen that long ago."

"And I don't have any way to contact my team." Mars frowned. "How can you contact them transformed anyway?"

"We're Sailor Guardians meant for distance team work," Aries replied. "We have tools that let us communicate from distances in order to protect our loved ones better. Just like how you have abilities that make you work better together, so do we. Although the big downside is that it's a battle capable power, so it's only workable through our sailor suits and in no other form so when we're not transformed we have to rely on outside communication techniques when we're at a distance. But, when we are right by each other, which is a lot more lately, then we can just talk and work in-" She stopped, as if she'd been hit in the face with the brick of realization. "I have an idea Mars."

* * *

Several people were screaming as Décor flew through the streets, searching for Sailor Mars and Sailor Aries.

"What are you doing," he heard a voice echo, the voice of his creator. "You were to remain hidden and quietly collect passion!"

"I'm going to eliminate the Sailor Brats," answered the Xulus. "Maybe I can even steal their passions. We know that those associated with fire have even brighter passion and can be more useful to us. Plus if we kill them off when we can we can take over this whole solar system in one fell swoop!"

"If this fails then I will take your fire back," said the voice. "It can be put to better uses than you ruining all our plans."

"Understood sir," said Décor, his face full of worry. "Damn, I don't want to be replaced. I need to find those girls fast and end them, and steal their fire. I'll force feed them my sweets if I have to!"

"Stop right there," called out Sailor Aries. "We won't let you keep going on like this! She and Sailor Mars were both looking down on him from the top of a store, glaring at him with their hands on their hips. They both jumped down, landing on the ground and adjusting themselves back to that previous pose.

"You're terrorizing innocent citizens just by being here," said Sailor Mars with a glare. "We, the Sailor Guardians of Battle and Fire cannot stand for it!"

"Hold on," said Aries with a side eye, "I thought it was just going to be the Guardians of Fire since we share that element."

"Well Victory and War have the same concept of battle so I used that," Mars explained. "Anyway don't get up in arms about it, we need to fight now."

"Yeah, fight you," said Sailor Aries, turning and holding her fist up. "I'm tired of dealing with you!"

"Trust me, you're no picnic either," Mars replied, turning away and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm only anywhere near you right now because we're stuck together! I'd never be associated with you otherwise!"

"The feeling is mutual," Aries shot back, turning away from Mars. "That it, this flimsy alliance is done with!"

"Like it was ever an alliance," Mars replied, turning towards Aries and shaking her fist. "You're so stubborn and impossible to get along with!"

"And you're a little brat," Aries shot back, turning back around and getting in Mars's face. "I hate your guts!"

"They're still fighting," laughed the Xulus. "Die now, Sailor Guardians!" He threw an attack that looked like it was made out of sharpened hard candies, an incredibly deadly assault. They both smirked as the attack got closer and they jumped apart, letting the attack rip up the cuffs, making the Xulus pale once he realized what he did. "Oh no!"

"We realized that nothing on Earth could work against these," said Mars, holding up her hand as her cuff disappeared.

"But then we thought that maybe your powers could destroy the things you created," said Aries as she mimicked Mars's motion. "And now you're going to pay for your actions!" She put her hands out. _**"Fire Horn Tornado!"**_

 _ **"Mars Flame Sniper!"**_ Their attacks came together, the arrow launching through the middle of the tornado. The Xulus threw his arms up to protect himself, but the attack did nothing to him. Both of the Sailor Guardians were trying to figure out what happened while the Xulus realized he was unhurt.

"We didn't miss," said Mars, "But even together our attack had no affect?"

"With the last Xulus we barely hurt her when all of us attacked together," said Aries. "Even when we're a united front we still can't hurt him!"

"That's right," chuckled the Xulus. "I'll admit, you had me for a second there, but now I know that even at your strongest, you can't defeat me!" He threw his hand out, sending a large attack of what looked like whipped cream. The two girls tried to jump out of the way, but they were thrown against the building they had jumped off of, pinned to it and unable to move as the whipped cream hardened over.

"I can't… move," struggled out Sailor Aries. "This can't be… it can't be the end! I can't die, not here!"

"It just might be," said Sailor Mars, the image of the moon's destruction flashing before her eyes. "I always thought since I knew my future, I always thought that I would always be here, but the future isn't set in stone." She looked towards Sailor Aries with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to win Sailor Aries. I'm sorry that you were never able to get back home."

"Sailor Mars…" Aries started to tear up. "No, I'm sorry for not trusting you. Everything I heard about you was true. Maybe, if things were different, we could've been friends."

"Sailor Aries." Both of the girls started to cry, smiling at each other.

"How cute," laughed Décor before he created sharp hard candy weapons. Get ready to die, Sailor Guardians! And then as you're dying, I'll steal your passion!" The candies started flying towards them, but before it could hit them fire burst around them. "What?!" The fire melted the whipped cream around them, falling off.

"I feel a strange new power," said Sailor Mars, looking down at her hands as a red aura flowed around her, her hair moving like waves.

"I feel like I could win any battle," said Aries with a big smile, clenching her fists as her pink aura flowed around her.

"What's going on," asked the Xulus in fear. "I thought you were going to be down for the count!"

"My ring," said Aries, unclenching her hands as the silver ring she was wearing gently floated off her hand.

"My pen," said Mars as the pen appeared in front of her. The two items floated towards each other, spinning around each other rapidly as they began to glow. Light of pink and red spun together until the light became a neutral color, splitting into two glowing balls of light. When the light disappeared, two pens were there. One was pink, with golden accents twisting up it. At the top was a honeysuckle flower, with a pink gem sphere that had the symbol for Aries inside it in gold. There was one near identical to it for Mars, but red with silver and a yarrow flower.

"My ring turned into a pen," said Aries in surprise as the item floated into her hands. "Is this our new power?"

"A power created from our mutual understanding of each other," said Mars with a smile. "It feels like, like I'm unlocking the truest power I have!" She held it up in the air calling out her new phrase that played in her head. _**"Mars Heart Power! Make-Up!"**_

 _ **"Aries Heart Power! Make-Up!"**_ The two started to transform, shining ribbons covering them as they changed. Their new outfits didn't change at the very base of it, but Mar's gloves became fingerless like Aries's with a red pointed band, and their sleeves where see through, matching their colors and three tiered. Aries kept her beaded tiara, but the star shaped gem now had the symbol of Aries glowing brightly inside, while Mars lost her tiara completely, having a red symbol of Mars on her forhead. Their bows on the front became a little longer, with a star shaped broach. Aries's was golden, with a large pink jewel inside that had the symbol for Aries glowing inside, while Sailor Mars had a silver one with a red gem that had the glowing symbol for Mars inside of it. Their skirts had two ribbons at the top, one a lighter version of their color and the lower one a dark version, coming out from a star shaped jewel matching their color. Their pleated skirts had the same light color at the top, getting darker at the bottom, with the front most pleat being cover in ribbon that looked like it was bursting from the star that they were wearing. But the biggest difference was that the pens turned into rings, silver and gold with heart shaped gems that had their symbol glowing on them, resting on their right ring fingers.

* * *

"Something's happening." A young girl in a dark room stood up, opening the curtains and staring out the window as she stared up into the sky. "I feel it, Sailor Mars has unlocked her truest power and deepest potential. There must be a strong new enemy."

"Hotaru," said Professor Tomoe, rolling into the room on his wheelchair and turning on the light, "it's time for you to start your violin lessons." The girl turned, hair floating up a bit as she smiled at her father.

"Coming Papa."

* * *

"This power feels incredible," said Aries, glaring at the Xulus. "I think we're gonna be able to beat him."

"Lets test these new powers," said Mars, holding up her hand. _**"Mars Yarrow Destruction!"**_

 _ **"Aries Honeysuckle Annihilation!"**_ Flaming flower petals flowed around them, spiraling and creating twin lights.

 ** _"Battle Petal Assault!"_** They put their hands out in unison, the flaming flowers burning the enemy. He screamed in pain, throwing his hand up in the air.

"How can they be so powerful now," he screamed out as he fell to the ground.

"We can hurt him now," said Mars with a victorious smile.

"But he still isn't down for the count yet," said Sailor Aries with a wary glare. "I think he can still fight. We managed to hurt him yes, but that just means we can hold him off. We might still need more power."

"Sailor Aries," said a voice in her earring, "we've seen the news reports, we're on our way! We saw the pink fire in the news cast so we know you're on the scene!"

"Sailor Cancer," said Aries with a bright smile. "You guys finally transformed!"

"Sailor Leo said she's the closest to your location," said Sailor Castor, "so she'll be there first before the rest of us. Are you guys alright?"

"You didn't get hurt did you," asked Sailor Pollux.

"I'm fine," said Aries, "and I even have new powers! We can hold him off, maybe even defeat him."

"Who's we," asked Sailor Cancer. "Who else is there with you?"

"Sailor Mars," replied Aries with a smile. "She's been fighting with me, and together I think we can win!"

"Sailor Mars was always your favorite," snickered Castor.

"Always trying to mimic her fighting style," added Pollux.

"What are they saying," asked Mars to a now blushing and flustered Aries. "Are they coming here?"

"T-They're not saying anything important," stuttered out Aries. "Ignore them! Focus on the enemy!"

"I will still defeat you," said the Xulus, holding his arms up in the air. Sweets from all around started to flow towards him. "I'll fix myself and defeat you!"

"He's stealing the sweets and using them to repair his body," realized Mars.

"How disgusting," said Aries with a disgusted expression.

* * *

"Do you really think we should trust them Usagi?" Luna was sitting in the seat next to Usagi at the Crown Fruit Parlor while Usagi worked through ha small fruit desert.

"At the very least I know they're not bad people," she said. "Sailor Leo, she helped me. She and her other Sailor Guardians didn't need to step in and help me when we were fighting Love Dove, but she did it anyway. I think that they're all good people, even if we don't get along right now." Slowly, her desert cup started to move. She blinked a couple of times before it moved again. "Ah!" She practically jumped away from it, getting as far away from it while still in the booth as possible, Luna right next to her and just as freaked out.

"T-The desert moved," said Luna.

"What the heck," said Usagi as her desert, along with other people's, just started moving out of the store.

"It must be the enemy at work," Luna deducted, looking up at Usagi. "You need to get out of here and transform."

"Right, said Usagi with a nod, holding her pendant in her hand. She quickly ran out of the building and into the alleyway before holding up her pendant. _**"Moon Universal Power! Make-Up!"**_

* * *

"I'm going to repair my body," cackled Décor. "Soon you'll all be victims of my power!"

"Stop right there," came a voice. Décor turned and saw two women, noticing a twitching tail and gentle wings.

"How dare you steal other people's hard earned sweets just because you're loosing," said one of them.

"We, the new Sailor Guardians, won't stand for it," replied the other.

"We are the Pretty Guardians who fight for Love and Justice," they both said, taking a step forward to reveal themselves.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Leo!" They started to move in synch, mimicking Sailor Moon's posing.

"In the name of the heavens, we'll punish you!"

"W-When did they get so in synch," deadpanned Sailor Aries.

"They sure are two of a kind," Mars deadpanned with her.

"I can't believe we got here at the same time," said Sailor Leo with a bright smile. "Who would think we'd both notice the trouble at the same time and get here at the same time?! It's so cool Sailor Moon!"

"She is such a fan girl," deadpanned Aries and Mars internally at the same time.

"Yes I totally knew there was danger," bluffed Sailor Moon with a fake confident laugh, with Luna shaking her head not far away.

"You only came here because you were mad that your cake was flying away," Luna thought.

"Now we need to use our ultimate attack," said Sailor Leo, holding her hands out.

"That's right," said Sailor Moon with a bright smile, clasping her hands together with Leo. They closed their eyes as a tornado of stars and crescent moons burst around them. They slowly opened their eyes, pulling away their hand. From their hands came the wands, light like a welder's torch against the metal, shining in golden light. Once the wands were fully out, they grasped them, dancing with them and charging up their light.

 _ **"Moonlight-!"**_

 _ **"Starlight-!"**_

 _ **"United Cosmic Heart Storm!"**_ The attack hit the Xulus directly.

 ** _"Glorious,"_** screamed the Xulus as he turned into nothing but a pile of ash and smoke.

"Looks like the rest of you don't need to come," said Aries, touching her stud. "Go home and wait for us to get back."

"These poor souls," said Mars as she walked up to the pile of fire, gently scooping one out. "What do they want with this stuff?"

"We're looking into it," said Aries, putting her hands into the fire and sending it up into the sky so they could return to their owners. "We're still not sure what they want but with our technology we should be able to figure it out, hopefully."

"Technology," repeated Sailor Moon, index finger on her chin as she tilted her head in confusion. "Like computers?"

"Computers, sensors, all that stuff," said Sailor Leo with a bright, excited smile. "Sailor Castor and Sailor Pollux are usually the ones who use it, they're so smart!"

"Since this is your planet if we find anything we'll share it with you," said Aries, "but that doesn't mean we trust you just yet. At least, not all of you." She gave Sailor Mars a smile. "We should go now."

"See you next time there's trouble Sailor Moon," said Sailor Leo with a wave as the two of them ran off.

"Wait," said Luna, running forward, "come back!"

"Let them go," said Sailor Mars, smiling at their retreating figures. "I think that maybe, we can come to an understanding of each other, hopefully soon."

"Didn't you eat those sweets," asked Sailor Aries to Sailor Leo as they both ran off, to which Leo had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I ate some bad sushi and threw it all up," she nervously chuckled. "Anyway let's go back!"

"Can't said Aries with a shake of her head. "I have somewhere to be."

* * *

Sailor Aries was behind the Hikawa shrine, hiding behind the main house. She took in a deep breath. Ribbons surrounded her completely, including her entire head. The ribbons slowly retreated into her ring, which turned back into her elegant transformation pen.

"That was too close," said Mitsuko, looking behind her at the house walls. "I almost died there. We have to be more careful from now on."

 **Song Of Hope: This took much longer than I wanted, but I'm happy with how this chapter came out!**


	4. Act 4 Water - True Understanding

**Song Of Hope: Act number 4! Thanks for supporting this story, I'm gonna start uploading it to my AO3 account if anyone is interested in that site! Also I changed one of the girl's names so Etsu is now Ayame, because I found the name and thought it was lovely and the name fits her so well. R &R**

"Go forth," said a person in a black cloak with golden flames embroidered around it, spreading down from her neck, floating far from Earth as they sent off a sphere with a burning motherboard. "Bring forth the chaos and steal more flames to bring about the Eternal Entropy! Be wary of the Guardians on Earth and their newfound strength!"

"Seems like you can't manage to keep your creations intact," said someone behind the first person. Space seemed to warp around the cloaked figure, bringing them to a dark green throne room with a cold air around it. "Your destructive forces just aren't working."

"I know," sighed out the first figure, pulling their hood down to reveal a woman with fire red hair and sinister, blood red eyes. "I've been trying my best, but it seems as if I'm not getting anywhere with all of this. There's strong Sailor Guardians here, and so many of them too, more than there ever have been in any other systems we've conquered."

"We've faced Sailor Guardians before Ash," said the other voice, slowly appearing behind the first woman and wrapping their buff arms around her shoulders. They wore the same black cloak, but with lightning spreading out the same way. "If you're having trouble with them, why don't you let me help? I could provide you some incredibly strong back-up."

"I appreciate the help," said Ash thankfully, a gentle smile on her face as she looked back towards the other figure, "but I can get this done on my own Strike. Besides, I am the only one of us who can create the Xulus for our Master."

"Suit yourself," chuckled Strike, "but I'm here if you need me my dear."

* * *

"Look everyone!" Rei was excitedly showing them all her new transformation pen with a bright smile while they all sat at a small table at Rei's home. "After coming to an understanding with Sailor Aries, I gained a new Heart Power. I don't know how it works yet but it's incredible! I've never had so much power before in my life!"

"That's incredible Rei-chan," praised Makoto, looking at it in admiration. "It's so cute. How'd you get it?"

"Well when we were in battle, me and Sailor Aries came to an understanding," said Rei with a small blush and smile, holding the pen closer to her and looking at it fondly. "Even if I don't trust any of the rest of the Zodiac Sailor Guardians, I think I can trust her. We shared our power, just for a little bit before it became our own. I'm stronger than I've ever been thanks to her."

"She sounds incredible," said Minako cautiously, "but we shouldn't jump to trust them quite yet. After all, they still haven't explained what they're really doing here. I can't believe that they're just coming here to train."

"We should be a little more trusting of them," said Ami. "They have no reason to help us, and yet here they are, making things better for all of us."

"Ami-chan is right," said Usagi. "We should trust them all more!"

"I said we can trust Sailor Aries," said Rei cautiously. "I think we can trust Sailor Leo too, but I don't trust any of the others quite yet."

"It's dangerous to trust even just those two," said Artemis. "We should withhold our trust for now, until they tell us their true plans for Earth."

"We have to do the smart thing for Earth," said Luna. "We can't put or faith in girls we don't know."

"Logically speaking," said Ami, "I really don't think they're our enemies."

"They could be pretending to be in trouble when they're really working with the Eternal Entropy," said Artemis. "That could be a ploy to get your trust."

"Aries almost died for real," said Rei angrily, standing up. "You think they'd put their own lives on the line just to convince us that they're on our side when they're really not?!"

"It could also be inter fighting," said Luna. "We have no confirmation that they're even an organization, but it's always possible. Remember Sailor Galaxia's Sailor Guardians? They sabotaged each other."

"Only one did," said Makoto, "but you do have a point. The Death Busters were constantly sabotaging each other. It might be that they view each other as disposable pawns, which is why the Xulus can get rid of the Zodiac Guardians at any given time and why the Sailor Guardians don't think twice about getting rid of the Xulus. We can't trust them."

"We should be careful for now," said Minako. "I'm glad that you were able to get stronger Rei-chan, but they're not reliable."

"And what's our stance on those girls that joined our schools," asked Makoto.

"Well I learned that they're actually all related," said Rei, "except for Asha from your school and Brooke from mine, so I'm still suspicious of them. After all, they all showed up at the same time, around the same time I also had an ominous dream about the Eternal Entropy destroying the Earth as a shooting star went towards it. The Sailor Guardians from the Zodiac showed up at the same time too, but I'm not sure how they relate in this dream. I tried to get a vision from the sacred fire, but I only got one of the moon being destroyed."

"Is that why you confronted Sailor Leo," asked Ami. "It seemed so sudden and angry."

"It is," Rei admitted. "I still don't trust her yet, because it was when she was here that I had that vision of the moon being destroyed."

"Rei-chan," whined Usagi, "you can't keep being so mean to them!"

"I'm not," Rei shot back. "I'll have you know that when Mitsuko-san was here yesterday for our project I was very polite and Sailor Aries and I got along very well!" They got into a tongue sticking out match, making noises at each other as everyone else sighed. Suddenly, there was a series of beeps that broke up the conversation.  
"What that noise," asked Luna, looking around.

"Oh," said Ami with a small blush, flipping up the top of her watch and hitting a button, "I'm sorry. I set an alarm to remind me to go to the pool. I've been trying to get more exercise lately. I didn't think this meeting would be running so late since it was so last minute."

"I didn't even know the watches could set alarms," said Artemis.

"I added the feature myself," said Ami with a small smile, putting her stuff in her bag. "I should get going, I'm trying to make a routine!" She ran out of the room.

"Man, Ami-chan's serious about this just like everything else," aid Usagi with a smile as she ate a bun.

"She seemed a little off," said Minako.

"She didn't seem happy at our accusations of the Zodiac Guardians," said Makoto with a worried frown as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think she thinks we can trust them, but why? It doesn't make sense, Ami's the smart one!"

"Maybe it's because of that that she trusts them," snickered Usagi.

"Well it doesn't matter now," said Minako as she stood up. "Without Ami there's no point in continuing. I guess I'll get ready for the singles mixer."

"Oh that's tonight," asked Makoto. "I forgot about it completely."

"What's a singles mixer," asked Usagi.

"It's a party where people without boyfriends or girlfriends go to meet someone new," said Artemis.

"I was going to go too," said Rei as she looked at the door, "but a certain someone started crying." She sighed. "We're not even dating and he still does this."

"We'll have boyfriends by the end of the night for sure," said Minako with confidence. "I just know it!"

* * *

Ami pulled herself up at the end of a lane from under the water, her hair thrown back as she broke the surface and took a deep breath.

" _This was a good idea,"_ She said with a smile. _"I needed a chance to clear my head, especially with those things Makoto and Minako were saying. From a logical standpoint, there's no way they're involved with the Xulus,"_ Ami rationalized, _"since Sailor Aries almost died in her battle. Makoto says that they might be a faction, but then wouldn't we be fighting more Sailor Guardians? We know that they really are Sailor Guardians since Sailor Leo and Aries helped unlock new abilities in Usagi-chan and Rei-chan. They had nothing to gain by joining our fight either, so I really think we can trust them. Usagi-chan does, and Rei-chan's more open to it, but why are Makoto-chan and Minako-chan so resistant to trusting them?"_

"Look like the pool is empty," said someone with a calm voice. "Good, that means I can get my own practice in." Ami pulled herself up to see Ayame Kaiyono, her hair tied back in a black bow, wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline one-piece black swimsuit with a red bow in the front that was made to look like lace.

"It's not empty," said Ami. "I'm here too."

"Oh," said Ayameko, stopping and staring at her for a few moments. "Ami Mizuno-san, correct?"

"How do you know I am," asked Ami with a small amount of suspicion, frowning at Ayame.

"Who doesn't know the girl at the top of Japan's second year high school classes," asked Ayame with a small, graceful chuckle, hand by her mouth as her shoulder shook a little. "It helps that I've seen you meet up with Hino-san after school, along with other girls she called Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, and Usagi-chan. I'm Ayame Kaiyono."

"Ayame Kaiyono," repeated Ami as it clicked. "Oh, you're one of the girls who transferred to Rei-chan's school!"

"I am," she confirmed with a smile. "I never thought I'd run into you here. I was hoping to take you on in the test books."

"You study," asked Ami with a small smile as Ayame slipped into the water next to her, coming back up with a smile. "Do you have a dream you want to achieve?"

"You could say that," said Ayame. "My biggest goal is to carry on important values, so at the moment I'm working towards being a teacher, which does require a lot of studying if you want to encourage others to do the same."

"That sounds like a nice goal," said Ami with a smile. _"She doesn't seem suspicious. Just in case though, I should be careful around her."_ She noticed the ring Ayame was wearing, a silver ring with a white stone shaped like a star set in it. "Oh, that's a gorgeous ring!"

"It's not my style," said Ayame with a smile as she brought her hand in a bit, "but it was given to me by someone who is very precious to me. I'm always wearing it, just in case."

"Just in case," repeated Ami.

"Hey Mizuno-san," said Ayame with a mischievous smile, "you seem to be just naturally a part of the water. Have you ever raced in the water?"

"I have," she said with a small smile, thinking of one of her first meaningful encounters with Michiru. "Why, do you want to race me?"

"No," chuckled Ayame. "I was just curious. I'm not interested in racing, I'm more of, trying to figure you out as a person. After all, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other, since we have memberships at the same gym."

"That's true," said Ami with a nervous smile. _"That sounds ominous."_

"Ami-chan," said Michiru with a small smile, walking towards the pool with a smile, Haruka following behind her in her regular suit.

"Michiru-san," said Ami in surprise before smiling, "I forgot that you had a membership here. Luna-chan has something for you two so you can keep in touch with us."

"That's nice," said Haruka with a small smile. "Luna-chan's always been pretty smart."

"Luna-chan," asked Ayame, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Yes Luna-chan," said Michiru, not even missing a beat. "She's a close friend of ours. I don't believe I know you."

"My name is Ayameko Kaiyono," said Ayame, pulling herself up just enough so that her arms were resting on the side of the pool, with her chin on top. "I go to school with Rei Hino-san, but I suppose you already know Hino-san if you know Mizuno-san."

"We do," said Michiru, extending her hand. "My name is Michiru Kaioh." They two smiled and shook hands, but Michiru sensed something strange about her the moment their hands touched. She had a vision of the white foam the sea would create. _"The sea, it feels disturbed because of her, but I can't tell why. This girl,"_ Michiru frowned, _"she's very powerful, and very dangerous."_

"Haruka Tenoh," said Haruka with a small nod of her head.

"My my," said Ayame, "some very famous people right here. Michiru Kaioh-sama, the world renown violinist, and Haruka Tenoh-sama, the world's best motocross racer."

"It seems our reputations proceed themselves," said Haruka with a smirk before a serious look crossed her face. _"The wind is unsettled, and I think it's because of her."_

"What do you say to a race," asked Michiru. "I know Ami-chan is faster than me in the water, but let's see how you are."

"So you're the one Mizuno-san raced," said Ayame. "Very well, let's race."

* * *

Haruka stood at the other side of the pool, holding up a scarf.

"As soon as this hit the ground, start swimming," she said as she let it go before smiling and shrugging. "Or it hits the water. Doesn't really matter to me." She laid down on the front of the pool, laying on her side. "Whoever gets to me first wins." The scarf fell into the water, and the three girls started to race each other.

" _I don't care about beating Michiru-san,"_ Ami thought as she went as fast as she could.

" _I just want to see what Ayame is capable of,"_ Michiru thought as they all went as fast as they could.

The three of them dashed across the pool, before they all reached the end, almost all at the same time. Haruka smiled, looking at the three panting girls who were looking at her from the pool.

"That was slower than I expected of you Michiru," she teased.

"I know," said Michiru with a small smile, looking at Ayame. "You did well, winning this race."

"You really are fast," said Ami with an impressed smile.

"I wasn't even trying," said Ayame with a frown, pulling herself up from the water. Haruka got up, moving out of her way so that she didn't get wet. Ayame twisted her ponytail, ringing out the water. "I don't like being tested by two people I don't know." She let go of her hair, tossing her head so her ponytail fell behind her back. "I'll see you all around I suppose." She grabbed her towel from a nearby chair and left.

"I didn't mean to upset her," said Ami, pulling herself up and sitting on the side of the pool.

"Don't worry about it," said Haruka. "Chances are she's an enemy anyway."

"Do you really think so," asked Ami worriedly.

"My intuition says it's incredibly likely," said Michiru, swimming on her back calmly. "The sea gave me an odd vision of white sea foam. I also felt a strong power from her. There's a chance she's one of our enemies, helping create the Xulus."

"I really don't think so," said Ami, frowning. "Whenever we defeat the Xulus, they turn into ash and smoke. I doubt that she could actually create the Xulus, but I don't doubt that she might be involved in them somehow."

"I thought you'd be more accepting of others," chuckled Haruka.

"I wish I could be," said Ami sadly, looking up towards Haruka, "but I can't afford to, not right now. We barely know these girls, and they haven't given us a reason to trust them. So then I have to research them, as well as the Xulus and the girls from the Zodiac."

"Are you going to the library then," asked Michiru as she positioned herself upright in the water.

"I am," said Ami as she went and found her towel, drying off her short blue hair. "I also want to do some astronomical research. I have to wonder, what kind of life that was formed on stars could possibly exist?"

"That sounds like a good plan," said Michiru. "We know that the other Sailor Guardians aren't out to hurt us, but we still can't fully trust them, so some research into them would be good. Before you go though, you said that Luna-chan and Artemis-san had something for us?"

"Yes," Ami replied with a nod, "they've got watches for you so that we can all keep in contact with each other. I'm sure that they can explain them to you. If I had to guess where Luna-chan was since she's holding them, I'd say she's either at the arcade or the fruit parlor since she's always with Usagi-chan and that's where she usually is. Luna-chan can explain all the watch's functions to you."

"We'll make sure to check that out and get them," said Haruka with a small wave. "Thanks Ami-chan." Ami gave a small noise as she smiled at Haruka.

* * *

Ami sat on a computer desk in the library, typing into both the library computer and the Mercury computer.

"If I cross analyze the current conditions of the stars in the modern era with the conditions of the Sun and other known places that the Silver Millennium was able to reach, I might be able to determine the conditions of life on the stars." Ami smiled as she typed with one hand on one computer and used the other hand for the other one. "They may have good intentions, but that doesn't-" Ami gasped when she found the Silver Millennium star maps. "There's no way! None of the constellations of the Zodiac existed in the time of the Silver Millennium?" Ami abandoned the other computer, looking at the Mercury Computer and typing into it. "How can that be possible?" She looked at the maps and frowned before realizing only one star was still there. "Regulus? How is that the only star still on the map?" She tried to zoom in on it, only for someone behind her to bump into her and make her hit the wrong keys. The computer screen went completely blank. "No no no no!" Ami tried to type but nothing would come up at all. "It won't do anything! What keys did I even hit?"

"I'm sorry," said the person behind her with a worried expression. She turned and saw the same man Usagi had bumped into, worry in his deep blue eyes. "Is everything alright with your computer?"

"Oh it's fine," she said with a small chuckle. "I can get it fixed. There should be a repair shop nearby that opened up recently. I can get what I need from there."

"Alright," he said with a small frown. "Be careful."

"I will be," said Ami as she rushed out of the library. "Who was that guy?!" She stopped and turned back. "He looked familiar, but I don't know why."

* * *

"Not again!" Usagi whined as she lost her Sailor V game again. "I wanted to win so badly!"

"Well you're out of money," said Luna, "so you're going to have to go home."

"But I wanna play longer," Usagi cried, reaching into her purse. "I gotta have at least a little money left for another game!"

"I've got it kitten," said Haruka as she came up behind Usagi, putting a coin in the game so that Usagi could start playing again. Usagi made a noise of happy surprise when she turned and saw Haruka and Michiru.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!"

"How are you Usagi-chan," asked Michiru with a smile.

"I'm doing good," said Usagi with a small giggle. "How are you two? I haven't seen you since the first Xulus encounter!"

"First," repeated Michiru. "Has there been a second?"

"There was," said Luna, jumping up and bringing out the two watches for Haruka and Michiru. The two Outer Guardians grabbed theirs and examined them while Luna spoke. "Sailor Mars fought them, along with Sailor Aries. They unlocked some sort of new power and managed to become strong enough to seriously hurt the Xulus."

"A new power," repeated Haruka. "But how? The Super Sailor Guardian form is the strongest form we can get. It's our full potential."

"But Usagi went beyond her full power and now she has her own new power, Universal Moon Power," pointed out Michiru, looking at the pendant hanging around Usagi's neck while she fastened her watch on. "This really is a lovely watch. Thank you Luna."

"We had everyone's tastes in mind when designing them," said Luna proudly. Usagi picked up her necklace, looking at it with a thoughtful expression.

"I only gained this power through Sailor Leo," said Usagi. "If it weren't for her, then we would've lost that battle. And Rei-chan might be dead if it weren't for Sailor Aries. They saved each other."

"That sounds like quite a lot," said Haruka with a suspicious frown. "They're powerful."

"As are the Xulus," said Luna, "even more so, which is why we thought we should be in contact with you as well as the rest of the Sailor Guardians. We need to keep in contact with Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto too."

"Pluto returned to the Doors to Space and Time," said Michiru, "and Hotaru-chan decided that she wanted to return to her normal life, so she returned to her father of this reincarnation. The problem is that right after they moved away somewhere to live peacefully until the beginning of the Neo Silver Millennium."

"So we have no idea where they are," said Haruka. "We can look for Hotaru-chan, but as for Pluto, we're just going to have to wait for her to just show up on her own."

"That's disappointing," said Luna. "We were hoping to get in contact with them soon. We might need them in the coming fight."

"Against the Eternal Entropy," said Michiru. "I've tried looking in my mirror, but all I see is black. I can't help but wonder if that in itself means something."

"Maybe it means there's nothing to see and everything will turn out alright," said Usagi with a bright smile.

"You're adorable Usagi-chan," chuckled Michiru. "Maybe you're right."

"Our princess is usually right," said Haruka with a wave. "We'll keep in touch, but we need to get going. By bye kitten."

"Bye-bye, Usagi-chan," said Michiru.

"Bye-bye Haruka-san, Michiru-san," said Usagi with a wave as she returned to her game. "I'll beat this game for sure this time!"

"I hope they can find Hotaru-chan," said Luna with a frown. "Out of all the Sailor Guardians, she's the one we're going to need most."

* * *

"Ember Computer Store," said Ami as she walked in to the new store, "seems like I might be able to find what I need in here." She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Ginnoko and Kinnoko, going through what looked like a discount bin pile of possibly broken or just plain unused and uninstalled computer parts. "Oh, Ginnoko-san, Kinnoko-san. I didn't see you there."

"Well you did just walk in," teased Ginnoko, "but you don't have to call us that. Just call me Gin-chan. It's a lot easier to say."

"And I can be Kin-chan," said Kinnoko with a smile. "What are you doing here Ami-san?"

"I just need to fix my computer," said Ami with a small smile, holding up her Mercury Computer, the symbol for Mercury flipped towards her just in case. "Someone bumped into me and I hit some wrong keys, so now I can't get it to start. I was hoping maybe there was a repair person here."

"Broken," started Ginnoko curiously.

"Computer," finished Kinnoko. They both walked up to her slowly, staring intensely.

"Uh…" Ami blushed as the two girls kept getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Kinnoko snatched the computer from Ami. "Hey!" She tried to get it back, but the twins moved away from her and examined the computer. Kinnoko opened the bottom, looking at the intricately complicated machinery while Ginnoko kept Ami back. "What are you doing to it?!"

"Checking the hardware," said Kinnoko as she examined it. "Sometimes you overload the circuits if you put in the wrong commands, especially if you were already running a complicated program. Sometimes if you input another command with the already running program it overheats the circuits and causes physical damage to the motherboard on top of the already damaged code from possibly corrupted data."

"Kin-nee-chan is super smart," said Ginnoko. "She's really good with tech and machines. If it can be built she can build it!"

"Gin-nee-chan is the one with the good ideas," said Kinnoko with a smile, pulling out the motherboard and frowning at what looked like a light blue crystal. "I can fix this, but I can already tell you don't have the right parts here. I might have them at home, but it might take a while to get the whole thing fixed."

"I can't let you take that," said Ami, trying to grab the computer from Kinnoko. "I need it for-"

"It's useless if Kin-nee-chan doesn't fix it," said Ginnoko flatly. "There's no one else who can fix it, these are special parts you have in this computer. Almost inhuman actually."

"Oh uh," Ami started to get nervous, pulling her reaching hand in close to her chest, "I didn't even notice. I've never taken my computer apart before."

"We'll get it fixed up," said Kinnoko with a smile. "We've never failed to fix something and make it better."

"Wait," said Ami, "don't take my-"

"Relax," chuckled Ginnoko, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Kin-nee-chan can fix anything. And we won't invade your privacy. Nothing's going to get looked at. Your files will remain completely private."

"I can't ask you to do all of that," said Ami. "Besides, it's a special computer. I don't think you can fix it anyway."

"Don't doubt Kin-nee-chan," giggled Ginnoko.

"Why are you both calling each other nee-chan," Ami asked.

"A story for another time," said Kinnoko as she grabbed a bunch of other computer parts before going up to the counter, where a woman with black hair and bob cut with green eyes was smiling at her. "I'd like to get all these please."

"Of course," said the cashier, ringing up her items. "I hope you found everything alright?"

"We did," said Ginnoko, coming up from behind her sister. "You have an oddly large selection. Almost otherworldly here."

"W-Well we do have a lot of technology from overseas," said the cashier with a smile. "Japan may be one of the most advanced countries in the world technologically, but even America has beaten us out of certain kinds of technology that you can find imported here. This is going to be your total. Will that be cash, check, or a card?"

"Card," they both said, with Kinnoko pulling out a golden card and Ginnoko pulling out a silver one. Once they did that Ami noticed they had similar rings to Ayameko.

"A gold and silver crystal," Ami said to herself. "And it's shaped like a star just like Ayameko's ring."

"Thank you," said the cashier, copying down the number. "Please, come again sometime soon!"

"Wait," said Ami, running after them and out of the store. The cashier chuckled once the store was empty.

"This one will be nice and quiet," said the cashier with a chuckle. "We'll manage to prevail Technia."

* * *

Makoto and Minako were at what looked like a nice club, with music and dancing going on, but they were both by the bar, sighing.

"There's not a single nice guy here," Makoto complained. "All of them are just pervy jerks."

"Why did we even bother coming," Minako asked herself. "It's sad that we're still single after all this time Although I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why aren't you surprised," asked Makoto, looking at Minako with a confused frown. "Minako, is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's just," she looked up with a sigh, "I haven't felt any real love since the Silver Millennium, and it's going to be hard to find someone like him again."

"Like him," repeated Makoto. "Like who exactly?"

"You probably don't remember," chuckled Minako, "especially considering that they were our enemies, but the Four Kings of Heaven weren't always bad. In fact, we were all really close with them."

"I don't remember that," said Makoto with a frown. "When did we ever know them?"

"Whenever we went to Earth with Serenity," said Minako with a fond smile. "We got to know them because they were the personal guards of Prince Endymion, like how we were Princess Serenity's personal guards."

"How come I don't remember this," she asked.

"Well I only remember because of some encounters I had before I went to England," said Minako. "I hid it well, but it was hard to fight Kunzite. I only managed to because I had to, and he…" she looked back down, "he'd already found happiness with someone else. Besides, he didn't even remember me."

"I'm sorry Minako-chan," said Makoto, putting an arm on Minako's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some sweets from the buffet table. I think I saw some chocolate chip cookies."

* * *

"I'm home," said Ayame, coming into a messy apartment. The apartment itself was relatively nice, with a kitchen area on the right and a dining area on the left, and in front of her a nicely decorated living room with tan furniture and a nice red wood table. She took her shoes off and put her sports bag on the ground. "I had an interesting encounter today. Are you girls here?"

"In here," called out a voice. Ayame sighed and went into a bedroom that was dark, with blueprints and other tech strewn around the room. She looked towards the curtain-closed window, to see Ginnoko and Kinnoko working on something together, with Ginnoko drawing up some possible blueprints and Kinnoko wearing dark glasses and rubber gloves, using a small soldering torch to make a new circuit board out of the already existing ones.

"I can never understand your fascination with technology," said Ayameko. "What are you doing now?"

"Working on a charging station," said Ginnoko, drawing up the blueprints. "And then we're working on Ami-san's computer. She managed to break it."

"Mizuno-san," asked Ayame. "Do you think she's the one?"

"Oh," said Kinnoko with a smirk, holding up the side of the laptop with the symbol for Mercury on it, "at this point we're completely sure. It's her."

"She's the real deal," said Ginnoko.

"Learn everything you can," said Ayame, "but quietly and secretly. We don't want them to catch on."

"We promised Ami-san we wouldn't look at her files," said Ginnoko.

"Then just copy them onto our own computers," said Ayame. "Besides, that's the Mercury Computer, isn't it? It shouldn't be capable of breaking."

"She ran a program that overloaded the circuits," said Kinnoko as she wiped her forehead. "I don't know how she did it, but I'll look once I'm done with this charging station. I'm going to test this one before making the other two that we need."

"Your stuff always works Kin-nee-chan," said Ginnoko with a bright smile.

"Only because you're so creative Gin-nee-chan," said Kinnoko with a smile, putting down the welding torch. "Now, I'm gonna see first and foremost if this thing turns on before I even try to charge our tech with it, but hopefully it can charge up our crystals." She pressed the on button, the machine whirring to life.

"It works," cheered Ginnoko with a bright smile. "You did it Kin-nee-chan!"

"Nice job," said Ayame with a smile. "Now you two get yourselves cleaned up while I make-" She stopped once Kinnoko started to make odd noises. "Kin-chan? Everything alright?"

"My chest hurts," she whimpered, clutching her chest, "it's hot, like it's about to explode!"

"Kin-nee-chan," said Ginnoko worriedly, putting her hand on Kinnoko's shoulder, "what's wrong?! Say something! Kin-nee-chan?! Kin-nee-chan!" Instead of a response, Kinnoko started screaming, golden fire coming out of her chest, but instead of bursting out dramatically, it just got sucked into the device. Once the fire was gone, Kinnoko became pale and started to fall out of her seat, but her sister caught her quickly.

"It's her passion," gasped Ayame in horror, covering her mouth. "The enemy must've put something in the computer parts you've bought! Where did you get those parts?!"

"We got them all over town," said Ginnoko, tearing up as she held her sister. "All the computer stores in Juban!"

"Well then I'll just have to check out the newest ones first," said Ayame. "Stay here, and if the others get home, then tell me and send them my way. I'll tell them if I find the place that stole Kinnoko's passion!" She ran out of the room, heading out of the building and into the streets. "This is why I hate technology!" She stepped into an alleyway, holding up her hand with her ring. "If it weren't for those stupid building cameras, I could already be transformed! _**Cancer Flare Power! Make-Up!**_ " Ribbons burst out of her ring, wrapping around her entire body before transforming her in Sailor Cancer. "I'm going to personally kill this Xulus myself!"

* * *

Ami was looking around the area, even though it had become completely dark out already.

"I know I should go home," said Ami worriedly, "but I have to find Ginnoko-chan and Kinnoko-chan before I loose the Mercury Computer, or before they break it even more!" he started running towards an apartment complex, but then stopped when she noticed Sailor Cancer run out of an alleyway. "Sailor Cancer?"

"I'm personally going to kill this Xulus myself," muttered out Cancer as she ran off. Ami gasped and hide out of view.

"Another Xulus attack so soon," Ami asked, looking at her watch. She drew a circle around the top and said one simple word. "Everyone." The lid opened and she was connected to everyone all at once, but only Makoto showed up on the screen.

"Ami-chan," asked Makoto's, "what's wrong?"

"There's another Xulus attack," said Ami. "I'm going to go and confront them, I'll tell you my location once I get there!"

"Be safe Ami-chan," said Minako, her face replacing Makoto's. "We'll all transform and meet up right away."

"Don't do that," said Rei. "If you do then we won't be able to communicate. Wait for Ami-chan to find the enemy, then transform."

"Alright," said Michiru, "we'll wait, but as soon as you find them contact us again immediately."

"Go Usako," came Mamoru's voice from Usagi's line. "We can finish our conversation later."

"Bye Mamo-chan," said Usagi. "Alright Ami-chan, do your best!"

"I will," said Ami with a smile and nod. "I'll update you soon." She closed the lid and started to run, following behind Sailor Cancer.

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening," sighed Minako. "We can't even try and find boyfriends without something happening."

"Not exactly like the night was going well," said Makoto with a smile as she pulled out her transformation pen. "Come on, let's go kick some enemy butt and get ourselves out of the gutter." Minako smiled and nodded, holding out her pen.

"Right." The two of them slipped out of the mixer, standing outside the building. "Although Ami-chan didn't tell us where she was, so we should wait before we transform."

"That's true," said Makoto, looking back in the building. "You wanna get some more snacks before we fight anyone? We don't even know where the fight is going down."

"Sure!" The two giggled and went right back into the building.

* * *

"Seems we're getting use out of these already," said Michiru with a small smile. "I'm glad we managed to get in contact with everyone."

"And now we can protect our princess properly," said Haruka as she held her pen. "Are you ready to go Michiru?"

"Always Haruka," said Michiru with a smile. "Shall we take the car or our new helicopter?"

"Well I'm not really a fan of the helicopter," said Haruka, "more of a fan of the car. Or we could both ride on my bike."

"The bike sounds nice," said Michiru. "Then I can embrace you tightly."

* * *

Sailor Cancer kept running on top of buildings in the area, jumping down quickly to check the inside of tech stores before running off. Ami kept following her as quietly as she could.

"One of these stores has to have her passion," said Cancer, her eyes narrowing at the store she was looking inside. "I think it's this one. Something feels off about this place." She kicked the door down, walking inside to see the store completely empty. "Well it looks like a normal store, but something just doesn't feel right." Ami walked in behind Sailor Cancer, watching her move around the store. Cancer's eyes darted back and forth before focusing on the backroom door. "There." She went over and kicked the door down, to see the cashier in front of a computer, flames glowing from the computer as the cashier cackled.

"Soon I'll send all of these lovely flames to Ash so we can serve my master, the Eternal Entropy," laughed the Xulus. "This quiet plan works far better."

"So it's you," accused Sailor Cancer, pointing at the Xulus. "You're the one who stole my friend's passion!"

"Ah," chuckled the Xulus, "you must be referring to that golden flame I caught for myself. Yes, it was quite powerful, but it felt incomplete. Maybe I missed some of it? Either way, it's mine now, and you're going to have to kill me for it!"

"That was the plan," said Sailor Cancer. "I am the Sailor Guardian of Water and Protection, Sailor Cancer! By the stars of Cancer, I'll make you regret what you've done!" She held her arms out on either side, quickly slamming her hands together. _**"Cancer Pincher Grasp!"**_ A white claw clenched around the cashier, who slowly transformed into a being made completely out of blue and black circuitry.

"You'll have to do better than that Technia," laughed the Xulus.

"So that's the Xulus," said Ami, going back to her watch. "Everyone, the Xulus is at Ember Computer Parts!"

"We're on our way," said Haruka. "Hold the enemy off until we get there!"

"I will," said Ami, holding up her transformation pen. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" Once she was transformed, she ran into the backroom, holding out her hands. _**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**_ The attack went straight towards the Xulus, but had absolutely no affect.

"You're both going to loose your flames of passion to the Eternal Entropy," claimed the Xulus, cackling as the tech from the next room over surged into the backroom, pinning the two against the wall.

 _ **"World Shaking!"**_ A golden planet crashed into the Xulus, knocking them over but overall doing no other damage.

"Who's that," asked Technia with a growl, turning towards the door. "Who's pathetic power is trying to interfere with me?!"

"Answering the call from a new era, Sailor Uranus here to fight with brilliance," said Uranus, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the Xulus.

"Also answering a call from a new era, Sailor Neptune, here to fight with elegance." Neptune's back was against Uranus's as they glared at the enemy.

"The outer guardians," chuckled the Xulus. "Even the most powerful of you can't stop me."

"We're not the most powerful," said Uranus as she held her sword, "but we're enough to put you on ice! _**Space Sword Blaster!**_ " The attack hit the bits of technology that were holding Sailor Cancer and Sailor Mercury in place. "Are you alright Sailor Mercury?"

"I'm fine," said Mercury with a smile.

"So what happened," asked Neptune. "How did you know there was an enemy attack?"

"How did you," asked Cancer with a glare. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you running around and new there had to be a reason," said Mercury with a smile, "so I wanted to help."

"Help," repeated Cancer angrily with a small blush. "I don't need your help! I need to defeat this enemy!"

"You're all fools Technia," said the Xulus, cackling as her arms stretched, growing like a constantly building motherboard that pinned Sailor Uranus and Neptune against the wall with a grunt. "Don't be so busy chattering amongst yourselves instead of fighting me."

"Neptune, Uranus," yelled Mercury, trying to step forward.

"Don't," shouted back Uranus. "Find the fires, and get them back to their owners! Protect the people, we can handle ourselves!"

"But they're inside the Xulus," said Mercury. "How am I supposed to get them when I can't defeat her?!"

"They're not in her this time," said Cancer. "I think since the first two times we got the flames back by destroying the Xulus this time they tried switching where they kept the flames. They're in that computer monitor!" She pointed at the only lit monitor in the room.

"I hate perceptive brats like you," growled out Technia. "I'll steal your passion for the future."

"Hate to break it to you," said Cancer wit ha smirk, "but I hate technology." She held up one hand, a torrent of white sea foam flowing towards it and creating a large bubble. "Mist Confusion!" The bubble burst, creating a thick mist that Mercury couldn't see through.

"This is like my Bubble Spray," Mercury thought, "but now I can't see anything!"

"Come on," said Sailor Cancer, grabbing Mercury by the arm and running out of the shop with her. "We need to go."

"Wait," said Mercury, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune-"

"Said they can handle themselves," said Cancer as the two ran into the road, out of the store. Cancer had her hand firmly around Mercury's wrist, with the other arm holding the monitor of the computer, the keyboard, the mouse, and the tower, which was really clunky but Sailor Cancer managed to balance them. "We need to get the flames out of this computer and I don't know how to use a computer! I've never used one my entire life, but you're Sailor Mercury, you can do it!"

"Hold on," said Mercury, "we need to find somewhere to plug it in somewhere first."

"Well then where," asked Cancer, letting go of Mercury, who rubbed her now sore wrist. "My attack won't last much longer now that I'm gone."

"What was that mist anyway," asked Mercury. "I couldn't see a single thing in there at all."

"That's because it's a protective mist," said Cancer. "I'm the only one who can see through it so in that mist, I'm the only one who can fight in it." She looked around, settling on the Crown Arcade. "See if you can get in there. If it's an arcade and it's already shut down then the systems can handle one little computer right?"

"It's worth a shot," said Mercury, going up to the door, "but I don't want to break down the doors." Sailor Cancer broke down the doors. "Cancer!"

"I have to get these flames," said Sailor Cancer, running into the arcade. "We have to return them, right here, right now!"

"There's no danger if we wait and be careful," said Mercury as she walked in behind Cancer. "From what we've seen so far, it doesn't kill people, it just makes them sleep until they get it back. There hasn't been a case of it actually killing anyone yet."

"I can't take that chance," said Cancer, standing at the counter and setting up the computer, plugging everything in. "We have to get the fire out now." The urgency that Cancer moved with set something off in Mercury's head. She put her hand on her chin, looking down thoughtfully.

"Could it be," she asked herself as she looked back up at Cancer, "did maybe, did someone you love loose their flames?" Cancer froze for a moment before a melancholic smile appeared on her face.

"Guess I can't hide it," she said with a small laugh. "Someone I really care about lost their flame to the technology she bought from that store, and because of that not just her, but another person is ion danger too. I have to get it back for her. We may all protect the princess, but it's my job to protect everyone else on top of that. I have to get this fire back, even if it means dealing with something I absolutely cannot stand!"

"You really hate technology that much," asked Mercury, going over to the computer and turning it on.

"I do," she said. "It's got its good qualities, I'll give it that much, but there's so many bad things that technology can do. Where I come from, people don't twist science the way they do here, but it's caused so much harm to us and everyone else. Rationally, I know it's the people, not the technology itself, but I don't like how something can be used so well and sinisterly at the same time." She gave Mercury a sad, pathetic smile. "Then again I've always had a hard time with things that aren't black and white."

"I see," said Mercury with a smile, going over to the computer. "It's understandable. I don't know about your people, but humans brains are made to put thing in categories. Sometimes it can be hard to people to accept that certain things can't be put in just one, or can be incredibly diversely described and used. Technology is just like that. I guess people from the stars like you have minds similar to that."

"We're all," she stopped herself, looking away, "we're all similar I guess. Can you get the flames out of there?"

"I can," said Mercury with confidence as she typed. "The problem will be returning them. I know Sailor Mars and Sailor Aries are capable of dealing with them, but I don't know if we are." Mercury smiled at Cancer as she started running a new program, "but I definitely think that I can free these flames."

"You know," said Cancer with a small smile, "I can understand why Sailor Leo trusts all of you so much, even if we don't."

"I trust all of you already," said Mercury. "From a logical standpoint, you wouldn't be fighting alongside us if you wanted us to be hurt. You'd just let the Xulus take care of us, and two of you have already protected us. From what I've seen, Sailor Leo and Sailor Aries care about protecting people, or else they'd never have gotten involved in those incidents. You truly care about protecting people, regardless as to whether or not they're your own because they're still people in need. Am I right Sailor Cancer?"

"It's odd to hear something I feel so deeply in my heart being said by someone I don't even know," said Cancer with a chuckle, going from worried and frantic to put together and elegant. "It seems like we've come to an understanding with each other."

"I'm glad we have," said Mercury with a smile as she stepped back from the computer. "I think I found the program they were hiding in. I ended the program process, so the flames should be free in just a moment." The computer blew up, shattering into pieces and leaving nothing but a giant pile of different fires. All of them looked the same except for one singular golden flame. Cancer sighed in relief as she went to grab it with a smile.

"Thank goodness," she said, scooping it up and holding it close. "I don't think we can distribute them, but we can keep them safe."

"Cancer," said Mercury worriedly when she looked at the smoke coming from her hands, "that fire is burning you. Let me try and get in contact with Sailor Mars, maybe let her try and deal with it."

"I'll burn my whole body if it means getting this small flame back to its owner," said Cancer. "That's how much the owner means to me."

"It's so much passion," chuckled Technia, who was standing at the entrance. "You may hate technology, but I can still steal that passion aimed towards it!" She sent out a green beam towards Cancer, but Sailor Mercury jumped up and pushed her out of the way, sending them both to safety.

"Sailor Mercury," Cancer groaned out, using only one hand to try and push herself up, "run. Get help."

"I won't said Mercury, standing up and in front of Cancer. "I won't leave you behind. I'll help you protect that precious fire of someone you love!"

"Mercury," uttered Cancer in total shock before tearing up.

"Then I guess I'll just steal your flames!" Technia's attack headed straight for Mercury, with Mercury closing her eyes and bracing for the worst.

"MERCURY NO!" Sailor Cancer jumped up, hand extended to Mercury as a white a blue aura surrounded them, blocking the attack.

"No!" Technia jumped back. "This must be what happened before, the thing my master warned me about!"

* * *

"I feel a quake in time," said Sailor Pluto, looking off into the distance. "Something's happening." She closed her eyes, holding her Garnet Rod close as the largest gem started to glow brightly. "In the 20th century, something's happening. Something's not right with time." She looked at the door she was destined to guard. "I know that every instance in which I've abandoned my post has been a grave offense, but I shall do it one last time in order to understand what is happening." She held the rod out, watching the door to time open. "Once more I shall become Setsuna Meioh, and once more shall I protect my princess up close instead of from afar. Once more I shall return to the past." She smiled. "Or maybe I'm just making up excuses to leave here."

* * *

"I feel stronger," said Cancer, her ring floating off of her hand.

"Could it be our understanding of each other helped make us stronger," asked Mercury as her pen came forward. Like Aries and Mars, their items spun together until they split off into two pens, Cancer's white with a white iris, and Mercury's light blue with a daffodil. The two of them grabbed their new pens and held them up in the air.

 _ **"Mercury Heart Power!"**_

 _ **"Cancer Heart Power!"**_

 _ **"Make-Up!"**_ The two of them started to transform, both gaining three tiered see through sleeves that matched their colors, stars matching their colors right under their navels with ribbons bursting out, and broaches, Mercury's silver and blue with the symbol for Mercury glowing inside of it, and Cancer's gold and white with the symbol for cancer glowing inside the gem. Mercury's tiara was gone, a light blue symbol for Mercury resting in its place, while Cancer still had her tiara, with the symbol for Cancer glowing inside the clear gemstone. Mercury's gloves became fingerless like Cancer's, with a blue band around her wrist and a blue flair out at the top. Cancer's gloves turned completely black, with a white flair out at the top and a white band around her wrists. Her boots went from gray and white to white boots with black laces, creating a more solid look.

"It's a new transformation," said Cancer, looking at herself as she made sure to keep carefully holding the flame. "We're going to defeat you!"

"Douse yourself in water and repent," said Sailor Mercury, holding her arm up as flowers and water swirled above her head. _**"Mercury Daffodil Route!"**_

"No!" The Xulus screamed in pain as a crashing attack of water and daffodils slammed straight into it.

"Sailor Cancer," came Sailor Leo's incredibly worried voice from the big earrings Cancer wore, "I'm on my way. Are you alright? Did you get the fire?!"

"I'm keeping it safe," replied Cancer with a smile. "I'm at the arcade with Sailor Mercury."

"We're on our way," said Sailor Taurus.

"We'll be there soon," said Sailor Aries. "Hold them off if you can."

"Oh we can," said Cancer with a smirk, holding up one arm. _**"Cancer White Iris River Shock!"**_ The Xulus screamed in pain from Cancer's attack, falling to the ground and collapsing in on herself.

"How can this possibly be," she asked herself. "I was made from the strongest flame! How could I do this?! How could I fail?!"

"You failed because you're evil," said Sailor Moon, standing in the doorway with Sailor Leo.

"We're going to destroy you," said Sailor Leo. "Let's go Sailor Moon!" The two clasped their hands, pulling out their wands.

 ** _"Moonlight-!"_**

 ** _"Starlight-!"_**

 ** _"United Cosmic Heart Storm!"_**

 ** _"Glorious!"_** The attack completely destroyed the Xulus, turning it into ash and smoke. Sailor Leo, not even having a second to get excited about Sailor Moon, ran over to Sailor Cancer with worry in her eyes, her wand disappearing the moment she let go of it.

"Do you have it," she asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Mhm." Cancer showed Sailor Leo the flames she'd been cupping, watching the golden glow with a small smile.

"Thank goodness," said Leo, wiping her tears as she smiled with relief, taking the fire from her. "Come on, we need to get back home and give this to her."

"Wait," said Sailor Mercury, stepping forward, "you need to get Cancer's hands checked out. The fires left her some serious burns."

"Mercury," blushed Cancer, hiding her hands behind her back, "I'm fine!"  
"Fine," said Leo with a deadpan look. "If you're fine then you'll show me your hands right now."

"That's not important right now," Cancer argued. "And by the way where's everyone else?"

"Well," said Sailor Moon with a small laughed, scratching her head, "we actually met up at the shop all at the same time, but uh, yeah, she got the better of us."

* * *

" _You're all pathetic Technia," laughed the Xulus as she immobilized Jupiter and Venus, pressing them against the walls with her technical blasts._

" _I can't move," shouted Venus, struggling to escape._

" _We're stuck," said Uranus. "Sailor Cancer and Mercury escaped but we can't even move! They only managed to escape because of this white mist."_

" _Cancer's Confusion Mist," realized Sailor Libra. "Well then that explains why the Xulus is still here and not running after them."_

" _Let me help you," said Sailor Taurus, trying to rip away the tech that was keeping Sailor Jupiter trapped._

" _Get away from me," Jupiter yelled. "I can handle myself! Focus on the Xulus!"  
"Why are you getting so mad at us trying to help," demanded Sailor Pisces. "We're not hurting you, and we have every reason to work together and defeat this awful Xulus!"_

" _We have no reason to trust you," said Venus. "You aren't the first Sailor Guardians that we've fought as enemies. We don't trust you, especially not Sailor Guardians like sailor Leo that refuse to tell us your true purpose here!"_

" _Venus they're not our enemies," said Mars. "We don't have to trust them but we should work with them."_

" _Besides we're on an important mission right now," said Aries. "We have to get this done quickly!"_

" _We should stop fighting," said Sailor Leo. "It's understandable that they don't trust us!"_

" _We won't take them bad mouthing you Sailor Leo," said Virgo as she stepped forward. "It's time to settle this!"_

" _This is my chance," said Technia, running past all of them and flinging Virgo, Taurus, Pisces, and Libra into the wall._

" _Oh no," said Sailor Mars, "Sailor Moon, you need to go and get them!"_

" _You too Sailor Leo," said Aries as she held up her hand, petals and flowers flowing into her hands. "We'll get the others free and join you, just go back up Sailor Cancer and Mercury!_ _ **Aries Honeysuckle Annihilation!**_ _"_

* * *

"We totally failed at that though," chuckled Sailor Moon in embarrassment. "We got lost on the way here."

"Don't tell them Sailor Moon," whimpered Sailor Leo. "It's so embarrassing!"

"The important thing is that the enemy is defeated," said Sailor Cancer. "We need to go help our friend now. You help your friends out of their mess. We can help ourselves." The two Zodiac Guardians turned to run out the door.

"Wait," said Mercury. "I'm glad I got a chance to know you, Sailor Cancer. It makes me happy to know that I was right to trust all of you."

"And I'm glad to know some of my heroes really are good people," said Cancer with a blush while Leo snickered. "Well, good bye Sailor Mercury!"

"Bye-bye Sailor Moon," said Leo with a wave, running off with Mercury.

"You can come out now Luna," said Sailor Moon with a sigh as she let go of her wand, the item disappearing. "I know you were watching."

"We both were," said Artemis as he came out with Luna. "Venus asked me to keep an eye on you two."

"We can trust them," said Mercury. "I just know it."

* * *

"So Cancer," snickered Leo as the two ran into an alley, "you seemed to be blushing an awful lot whenever we were with Sailor Mercury."

"Oh stop," said Cancer with a red face. "What does it matter anyway?!"

"I just wanted to know how much I was telling Kaiko-chan," snickered Leo. "Maybe a new romance is in the air?"

"I wouldn't do that to her," said Cancer with a small smile as she looked up at the sky, "but I will admit, Mercury is very charming."

* * *

Michiru was playing the violin in a gazebo under the moonlight, Haruka watching her with a distracted, and rather frustrated, look on her face.

"Haruka," said Michiru, putting her violin down carefully into the case before sitting next to her, "try and calm down. I know you're upset but this isn't healthy."

"We failed to protect our princess twice," Haruka growled out, her fist balling up. "We're supposed to be two of the four most powerful Sailor Guardians in this Solar System, but not only have to two of the Inner Guardians reached powers we can only dream of, there's three Sailor Guardians here that managed to get past us, and a new enemy who got past us that are all stronger than either of us. Dammit!" She slammed her fist down on the empty chair next to her, her face scrunching up in complete anger and frustration. "All we've ever wanted to do was to protect this world, to protect Usagi! Why can't we do that right?!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "What's the point in these powers, in being Sailor Guardians if our power can't even do the one job of protecting her?"

"Haruka," said Michiru, reaching over and grabbing her fist, holding it gently, "we can get stronger and protect her, and everyone else. If they can get stronger, then so can we." Michiru smiled at her. "We're going to be alright. We'll protect Usagi no matter what." She gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Even if our powers can't, we'll protect her with our very lives. We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"Michiru," said Haruka with a smile, standing up, "thank you. Maybe we should continue this conversation at home."

* * *

"Another failure," sighed out Ash as she gently cupped a flame that flew towards her. "Master will become angry if I can't get at least one flame before we destroy this solar system." She put her hands together, the flame disappearing.

"Sounds like you could use my help," chuckled Strike from behind her. "Perhaps I can go down and face this new enemy?"

"No," said Ash stubbornly. "I won't do it. I'm going to do what I always do."

"Stubborn as always," chuckled Strike. "Let me know when you're willing to take on my strategies my dear Ash."

 **Song Of Hope: Well that's it for this chapter! I'm gonna start trying to keep them around 10,000 because that just reads better as a full episode than shorter chapters.**


	5. Act 5 Core - Shared Strength

**Song Of Hope: Time for the next act! I'm excited to write this one about my favorite Sailor Guardian! And of course I et to talk more in depth about my OC children! All of these Zodiac Sailor Guardians I've been working on for a very long time, since about middle school and I'm so happy that other people want to watch their journey with me. Also I changed their power from Core Power to Heart Power. Core Power was just a stand in that I forgot to change for the first couple of chapters, and I kinda forgot about that when I posted the Sailor Mars chapter. Also I'm going to be going dark for a while as I am moving, so I'm going to be getting settled into my new place for a while and getting my job set up before I start writing again. R &R**

"This is the perfect plan," laughed Ash. "This will make it so much easier for me to capture flames of passion."

"What's this new plan of yours," asked Strike, appearing behind her.

"Well, I could tell you," she said as she drew a circle from fire, "or you can watch the events unfold yourself." Rainbow fire created an image of Juban. Strike walked up behind, green eyes watching in curiosity at the image.

"Is that Juban shopping district," asked Strike. "Starting another store after the first two failed?"

"This one isn't going to immediately steal flames of passion though," chuckled Ash. "This time, this is going to be perfect. No one will miss these flames once they're gone."

* * *

"So for class today we're going to be going over quadratic equations," said the teacher, writing on the board. "To solve their placement on a graph, we're going to use-"

 _"We can't do anything against the new enemy,"_ Makoto thought to herself, not even paying attention to the lesson. _"Only Ami-chan and Rei-chan have any power to fight them and protect Usagi, and I'm useless against this new enemy,"_ She clenched her fist. _"They only got their power through trusting the other Sailor Guardians, but even our own Sailor Guardians have hurt us before."_ Flashes of meeting the other Sailor Guardians went through her mind. _"We were at war with Sailor Uranus and Neptune, and even Sailor Saturn to an extent. Then the Sailor Starlights came along and for a short period of time, not only were they our enemies, but we fought other Sailor Guardians too. I don't understand how they can trust others so easily when our own history with Sailor Guardians has been so bad. Just because they got stronger doesn't mean we can trust them when other Sailor Guardians have hurt us so badly."_

"Miss Kino," said the teacher, hitting a ruler on the desk to catch her attention, "are you paying attention?"

"I am," she lied, quickly picking up her book.

"Then solve this equation," said the teacher, pointing at the equation on the board.

"Uh, the answer is sixty-five…?"

"Incorrect," said the teacher with a sigh. "In this instance you would've gone up to the board and placed the answer on the graph." The class started to laugh, while Minako and Ami just sighed. "Pay attention in class Miss Kino."

* * *

"I can't believe the teacher embarrassed me in front of everyone," said Makoto with a sigh as she dug into her lunch. Her and the three other girls were sitting under a tree at school, all eating their lunches. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"He's always been a strict teacher," said Ami. "I can't even remember how many times he's done that to Usagi."

"Don't remind me," sniffled Usagi. "He's even meaner than Miss Haruna!"

"What had you so distracted," asked Minako. "You usually don't get distracted in class. Is something bothering you?"

"Just the current situation," said Makoto with a small chuckle. "It's hard to stay focused on normal every day life when we've got the Xulus to deal with. Not to mention the Zodiac Sailor Guardians."

"They really aren't our enemies," said Ami. "Sailor Cancer was willing to die to save her friend's flame. And Aries almost died helping Rei-chan."

"And how often did Sailor Neptune and Uranus make themselves our enemies even though we've got the same goals of protecting Usagi and this Solar System," asked Makoto angrily. "Don't try and tell me that it's okay to trust girls that we don't even know! I don't want to hear it again!"

"I don't know," said Minako. "Every time we've been distrustful we've ended up in a worse mess. Last time we were fighting so much that we lost Technia."

"How can you say that Minako," asked Makoto angrily, standing up and glowering at Minako. "We have to protect this planet, and we can't just trust anyone that comes along with a nice story!"

"Calm down Makoto," said Ami worriedly, holding a hand out. "Don't get so angry. We're just trying to do what's best for this world. That might just mean trusting the other Sailor Guardians."

"Beside Mako-chan," said Usagi with a big smile, "I trust you to be able to be strong enough to stop them if it turns out we can't trust them, but I'm sure we can!"

"That's just it," Makoto yelled, slamming her fist into the tree, "it's happening again! This isn't the first time I've failed to be strong enough to protect people, and I hate feeling like this!"

"Mako-chan," said Minako, standing up, "it's alright. You don't have to be angry about it."

"I can be as angry as I want when you're all making a big mistake," said Makoto.

"Mako-chan," said Usagi, standing up with a frown, "I don't get why you're so angry, but don't talk bad about Sailor Leo or the others! And don't say we're making mistakes when our choices have done nothing but help us! You're being so mean to people you don't even know, just like how you're all so mean to the new students too! How can we fight for love and justice if we don't treat people justly?!"

"Don't you know I'm angry and saying these things for _**you, you idiot**_ ," yelled Makoto as she slammed a fist into the tree behind her before she realized what she did. Her expression become horrified as she backed up a little bit from her friends "Oh no, Usagi-chan, I, I don't… I can't believe…"

"Makoto," said Minako sharply, standing in front of Usagi with a glare pointed at Makoto, "I think you should go cool down and think about what you just did. I don't know what's up with you and why you're so angry lately, but I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Minako-chan's right," said Ami, standing up. "I think you should go home. You're not fit to continue working in school. We'll tell the teacher you weren't feeling well, but this isn't acceptable behavior, in school or towards your own team members."

"I'm sorry," said Makoto, picking up her stuff. "You're right, I don't know what even came over me. I'm so sorry Usagi-chan. I'll get going now."

"Mako-chan," said Usagi with a smile, "I hope you feel better." Makoto smiled and started to walk of. Once she was out of sight, Usagi started to sniffle, then fell to the ground sobbing.

"Usagi-chan," said Ami and Minako worriedly as they got down to hold her.

"I can't believe Mako-chan said something like that," she sniffled out. "She's never been to mean before!"

"I expect something like that from Rei-chan," said Minako, "but not Mako-chan. Maybe something's going on with her."

"It's alright Usagi-chan," said Ami with a smile. "She didn't really mean what she said. I'm sure once she's had time to calm down she'll apologize."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," sniffled Usagi, "but it's not working. I think, I just need to be sad and cry!" She started sobbing full force again.

* * *

"I can't believe I yelled at Usagi-chan," said Makoto, walking through Juban shopping district with a sigh. "What's wrong with me? I would normally never say anything like that! Usagi's not an idiot! I felt so angry and I don't even know where all that rage came from. I'm usually not angry like this."

"Excuse me," said someone behind her. She turned around and saw the same man Usagi and Ami had had a run in with. "Do you know where the Azabujuban Bakery is? I'm looking for someone who might be there."

"Oh," blushed Makoto, pointing, "it's that way. It's not far from here, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," he said with a kind smile. "Have a nice day." He started to walk away, leaving Makoto there blushing as she stared at him walking off.

"His kind smile," she said to herself, "he reminds me of the guy who broke my heart, and someone else too, but I can't think of who." She smiled brightly as an idea came into her head. "A bakery, that's it! I'll make Usagi-chan something sweet in order to apologize to her!" She started walking again. "That new crafts store has a surprisingly big cooking section, and they had some pretty nice kitchen knives. It's nice to see business admitting that cooking is also a craft." She went into the store in question, being greeted by a sales associate.

"Welcome to Passion Crafts," said the woman with a bright smile. "Where would you like to start?"

"I'd like to see if you have new baking and cooking supplies yet," said Makoto with a smile. "I've actually been looking for a new double boiler. My last one got broken."

"I think I have just what you need," said the woman with a smile, leading Makoto to just the right area. She picked up a double boiler with a metal bottom and a few plastic inserts. "The metal will heat up the water quicker and keep it as a good temperature, but this tempered plastic won't melt no matter how high the water is, which means you can melt whatever you need in here, with different sized bowls so that way if you're just doing a little or a lot, you won't have to spend your time scraping out the small amount that you melted. If it requires direct water contact, or stays above it for the steam, it can be multi purpose for cooking."

"That sounds perfect," said Makoto with a smile, taking it from her. "Thank you."

"Would you like some chocolate molds," asked the associate. "That double boiler is best for making homemade chocolates from what I've been told. Valentine's is a long time away, but who wouldn't want to receive homemade chocolates as a gift? They can be good for a friend's birthday, an anniversary, or even as an apology. Nothing says I'm sorry better than putting time and effort into something."

"That's a great idea," said Makoto with a big smile. "I'll take the chocolate mold set too!"

"Anything else I can help you with," asked the associate with a sweet smile.

"No thank you," said Makoto, heading towards the front, "but thank you for helping me!"

"Come back any time," said the associate with a wave.

"I'll make Usagi chocolates so good she'll forget all about what happened," said Makoto with a smile before stopping. "Is that Riku Ushino?" In front of her was, indeed, Riku Ushino, the new student on the wrestling team. She was looking around nervously, holding something in her arms, which her muscles were able to hide well. "She's still incredibly suspicious." She couldn't help but remember Usagi's words showing up in her head.

* * *

" _How can we fight for love and justice if we don't treat people justly?!"_

* * *

"Maybe I should give them a chance," Makoto thought, walking up towards the line. "Hey Ushino-san, did you leave school early?"

"Ah!" Riku was so shocked by Makoto that she dropped everything that she had been holding, which was a bunch of already cut fabric and lace. She quickly started to pick it all up, her whole face going red. "What are you doing here Kino-san?!"

"I didn't mean to scare you," said Makoto with a smile, using a free hand to help Riku pick up the things she had dropped. "I didn't realize you liked sowing."

"I don't," she said, "not really, I'm just good at it."

"Why aren't you in school," asked Makoto.

"Well why aren't you," Riku shot back. "Class isn't over for a while."

"Well, I'm not exactly myself today," chuckled Makoto, "so my friends asked me to go ahead and get some rest and said they'd cover for me with the teacher. So why aren't you in class?"

"I caught a small cold and Mesu-chan freaked out," she said with a chuckle. "She wouldn't let me leave. I mean I could've left if I wanted to but I can't say no to that face."

"So are you doing a sowing project then," asked Makoto as she gave Riku the things she dropped."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile and a nod, standing up to her full height, just a little bit taller than Makoto. "Mitsu-chan, my cousin, she keeps tearing her clothes because she's constantly getting in fights with other people so I'm gonna make some better quality clothes that won't rip at the drop of a hat."

"You can make clothes like that," she asked in surprise. "I'd love to learn your sewing technique then. I can only do simple repairs, I'm not good at actually making my own clothes."

"I'm not a fan of making my own," chuckled Riku humbly, "but I learned how to out of necessity. I'm sure you understand how hard it can be to find women's clothes for big girls like us. Whenever I do find clothes in my size, I always end up paying more just because I'm a big girl since it uses more fabric. It's not fair when just a couple sizes down is so much less."

"I know what you mean," laughed Makoto. "Hey, you want to come over to my apartment? I'm making some chocolates for my friends, we can talk more there. I've also got some cakes and tea too if you're interested."

"I like coffee and cookies more but tea and cakes is good too," said Riku with a chuckle before coughing. "And better for a cold."

* * *

"Please pick up," Usagi whimpered, the phone ringing, Luna sighing and shaking her head at Usagi.

"You know he's probably sleeping right now right," she said. "It's still early in the morning for him."

"I need to talk to him," she sniffled, trying not to burst into tears. "Something really upsetting happened at school today."

"Hello," came Mamoru's incredibly sleepy voice. Usagi sniffled a few times, trying to collect herself. "Hello? Is anyone there? If no one's there I'm hanging up and going back to sleep!"

" _ **Mako-chan yelled at me**_ ," sobbed Usagi, starting to cry again.

"Mako-chan yelled at you," said Luna and Mamoru in surprise, Mamoru sounding completely awake now.

"She was so mean and hurtful," she sobbed. "She even called me an idiot and I don't know why!"

"Look, I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said," he said with a reassuring tone of voice. "It sounds like things are getting really stressful for everyone. Chances are she's getting stressed, and being a second year in high school is stressful too. You've got exams, you're being asked to pick your course in life, and you've got new threats on two different sides."

"Hold on," said Usagi, "the Zodiac Sailor Guardians aren't our enemies Mamo-chan!"

"I didn't say they were Usako," said Mamoru, "but to Mako-chan they are. These girls come in not long after that big battle with Sailor Galaxia, and you don't think that she's not worried? But don't mistake me as thinking what Mako-chan said was okay. In fact it was anything but, but still, she'll make it up to you. She's your friend and your Sailor Guardian."

"I mean she did try to apologize," said Usagi, wiping her tears, "but it's really awful to think that she thinks of me like that."

"I don't think she really does," said Mamoru. "Just wait until school tomorrow. I'm sure she'll apologize and tell you she didn't mean any of it. Lots of people say things that they don't mean when they're angry."

"I know," said Usagi. "Thanks for listening Mamo-chan. It's moments like this when I miss having you here to hug tightly."

"Just two more weeks Usako," said Mamoru. "Two more weeks and I'll have you in my arms."

"I can't wait," said Usagi shyly. "I really miss you, but I can wait until your study is done. We're getting stronger every day!"

"But maybe you should try finding some information on the enemy," said Mamoru. "You know they're after people's flames of passion, now you just need to figure out why. Hopefully it'll get settled before I get there, but if it isn't then I'm going to fight side by side with you."

"Oh Mamo-chan," blushed Usagi, "I can't wait for you to be here!"

"It won't be long Usako," he said with a smile. "I need to get going. It's time to get ready for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," blushed Usagi. "I keep forgetting that the afternoon is still early morning for you! Have a good day Mamo-chan!"

"And you have a good night," he replied. "Things will be better tomorrow." The line went dead. Usagi giggled and turned off the phone, sighing. "Talking to Mamo-chan always makes me feels better."

"So what exactly happened to lead up to that," asked Luna. "It's not like Mako-chan to insult anybody, not unless they do something to earn it but she usually wouldn't call anyone an idiot, even you."

"She was getting distracted during class," said Usagi with a frown as she looked out the window at the stormy sky. "I mean, she's not the most studious but she usually tries hard to pay attention in class. It's not like her to get distracted like that."

"Mako-chan was distracted in class on top of her being so angry," asked Luna with a frown, looking out the window. "Now I'm getting worried. None of this is like her at all. I can't help but think something's going on with her."

* * *

"Mako-chan yelled at Usagi-chan," yelled Artemis in surprise, with Minako nodding. She was sitting backwards in her desk chair, with Artemis laying down on her bed.

"It was so weird," said Minako. "I've never seen her get anywhere near that angry at Usagi over anything at all, and Usagi almost set her apartment on fire once because she accidentally put some cooking alcohol in her double boiler and ruined it. For her to get so angry over this, I just don't get it."

"It doesn't make any sense for Mao-chan to do anything like that," said Artemis worriedly. "Sailor Jupiter is strong and the most powerful of the Inner Guardians, but she's also the most gentle of them. If she's acting like that then there must be something seriously wrong with her."

"Do you think so," asked Minako. "But we haven't heard anything from the enemy yet, and no one's reported finding any sudden unexplainable collapses since that incident with the computer store."

"That might be true," said Artemis, "but it could mean that they're switching tactics. We don't know that they even need people's flames of passion. They might have a totally different goal altogether."

"That's true," said Minako, "but I really doubt that Mako-chan's been affected by the enemy. I mean, unless they have powers we don't know yet, then I don't get it."

"We've only fought three Xulus," said Artemis, "and they have a master, maybe even a creator, and we don't know what powers that master has other than maybe destruction, and that's just a guess based off of the name. If you don't think it's anything you should still go check up on her just in case."

"But she lives so far from here," whined Minako as she looked outside. "It looks like it's gonna rain too!"

"Minako," Artemis chastised, "you need to do your best to make sure everyone's alright. You're the leader. Usagi's the leader for now, but every queen has always lost her powers as a Sailor Guardian at some point, and it'll happen to Usagi too, and you'll need to step up as the leader."

"Wait what?" Minako frowned. "What do you mean every queen looses her powers as a Sailor Guardian?"

"We don't know why," said Artemis, "but it happens right before their crowning ceremony. For Queen Serenity, she had to stop a great enemy that took all her power, but I don't know what happened there. That was well before Luna and I joined the Moon Kingdom. We were still living on Mau when it happened." He shook his head. "But we're not talking about that right now. You need to check on Mako-chan, now, before something serious happens to her."

"Alright, fine," sighed out Minako as she reached over and grabbed a coat, "but you're coming with me."

"I never said I wouldn't," said Artemis with a chuckle and a smile.

* * *

"Mako-chan yelled at Usagi," asked Rei in surprise as she sat across from Ami at the fruit parlor in a booth by the window.

"I don't understand what happened with her," said Ami with a sigh. "It's really worrying. It felt like it was Mako-chan, but not entirely her at that moment. I'm really worried."

"Well I'm angry." She sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and a huge glare on her face. "It's one thing when I tell Usagi-chan off. It's okay when I do it because that's the sort of relationship we have. I go off on her when she's being ridiculous, but the rest of you comfort her afterwards and help her see that I was right and she needs to fix her behavior."

"T-That's really not how we are." Ami gave a small, awkward chuckle.

"The point is, Mako-chan can't do that." Rei started playing with her straw absentmindedly. "It's really worrying that she would talk to Usagi-chan like that. She's never been one to get angry like that, and even when she does it's usually with Minako-chan, not Usagi-chan. And the fact that this is happening with the enemy isn't helping my doubts."

"You think the Xulus have something to do with it," asked Ami, leaning forward a bit with a surprised look.

"I have a feeling," said Rei as she looked out the window, "and it's not a good one."

* * *

Riku and Makoto were both in Makoto's nice apartment, Riku waiting in the sitting area with her bag next to her and a smile on her face as Makoto poured the tea and checked on some teacakes that were in the oven.

 _"This is such a cute little apartment,"_ Riku thought to herself with a smile. _"It's so nice and homey. I can't believe she has such a nice place."_

"Sorry that it took so long," said Makoto with a smile, placing the teacakes out in front of Riku, "but they weren't baking right. I don't know why, but my cooking equipment hasn't been working right lately. My oven's been not getting up to temperature, the cakes have been sticking to the pans no matter what, but my newer ones seems to be working better so I used those."

"It's alright," said Riku, coughing a bit before drinking some of her tea. "This really doe shit the spot. "You sure are good at this stuff Makoto-san."

"Well I had to learn," said Makoto as she sat down in front of Riku, sitting in another chair. "My parents died returning from an overseas work trip, so I've been living on my own."

"How do you afford it," asked Riku with a frown. "There's no way life insurance lasts this long, or any money your parents saved up for you."

"The company airline responsible has been sending me monthly checks ever since," said Makoto. "It was… an experience to say the least when it happened. The mother of one of the victims of the crash paid a private investigator and it turns out they skimped out on the safety checks because the flight was running late. She sued for millions for the victims to help pay for the funerals for all the victims and tracked us all down. She was surprised to find a little girl in an orphanage, with no family to turn to. When I got put on the stand, the court settled that I would get monthly checks in order to survive with enough money left over to do what any normal kid would under emotional damages."

"That's quite the story," said Riku. "I'd give you my condolences, but that must've happened a long time ago."

"It was," said Makoto with a nod, "and I don't remember much of it. I was really young when all of this happened." She looked at a picture of her parents, her mother having her arms wrapped around her father, "but I remember that they loved me a lot, and I get a lot of love too." She thought of Usagi's hurt and angry face before looking down. "At least I did."

"Did something happen," asked Riku.

"I got in a fight with my friends," said Makoto, taking a bite of a teacake before frowning, "but that's really none of your business."

"M-my bad," said Riku, a little surprised before taking a sip of her tea. _"Why did she get so hostile all of a sudden? She brought up the subject in the first place. Why would she say something like that and then get mad when I ask a question about it?"_

"Ah," said Makoto, realizing how harsh she was, "I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself lately. You didn't deserve me snapping. I brought it up after all."

"It's alright," said Riku. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to anyway. But we've been talking about you a lot. Any questions about me?"

"Well, I have a few," said Makoto. "Rei-chan told me your cousin Mitsuko-san said you came from the countryside. Why don't you all go to the same school?"

"Well, that's because they didn't pass the Juban high entrance exam," chuckled Riku, a little embarrassed. "Aya-chan and Mitsu-chan aren't exactly the best in school. Aya-chan studies hard and she's really smart, but she's not very good in science and that's a much bigger part of the Juban High exam than the TA Girls Academy exam since it's a religious school. Mitsu-chan isn't very good at science either, but her weakest point has got to be English and Classical Japanese, which also aren't big focuses at TA."

"I see," said Makoto with a smile as she picked her teacup and saucer back up. "Sounds like things are interesting with all of you."

"It's never peaceful," chuckled Riku as she took another sip of tea. "That's not a bad thing though. It's not like we're constantly fighting or anything, it just means that things are never quiet. Gin-chan and Kin-chan are always making something blow up, Mesu-chan is always squealing about something new she found, Mitsu-chan always has some reason to get angry and yell at Mesu-chan, it's just how things are, but we wouldn't have it any other way. We love our lives together."

"One more question," said Makoto, putting her cup back on its saucer and then back on the table. "How do you know Asha? You seemed to already know each other even though you all started at the same time?"

"Oh," laughed Riku as she put down her own cup, "we actually met because we live in the same building on the same floor. What a coincidence, right? One of the families on our floor is her host family, and when we were getting set up in our new place we got to know each other. And I'm guessing you're going to ask how we know Brooke, but it's the same story. Actually, they're with the same host family."

"That's interesting," said Makoto with a sigh of relief as she went back to her teacake, taking another bite before frowning again. "But it still seems a little suspicious that you all know each other so well when we only started our semester last week. I bet you're all hiding something." Her eyes went wide and she dropped the teacake. "Oh no, what am I, I'm sorry Riku-san."

"I think I'm going to go," said Riku, standing up with a frown. "I didn't come here to get interrogated. I just wanted to talk and maybe make friends with someone like me." She started to cough into her arm before turning around. "Thank you for the tea. It was delicious, but I don't think we'll be talking privately like this again." She started to walk out, but then stopped. "My advice, Kino-san, would be that you think abut what you're going to say before you say it. You asked me here, so don't act all hostile to someone who did something for you." She stepped outside, leaving Makoto alone.

"What am I doing," she asked herself as she tucked her arm into her chest. "It seems that all I an do lately is be awful to other people, but why? What's wrong with me?" She put a hand on her forehead, looking down at her lap. "I just can't seem to get these dark thoughts out of my head. I can't seem to stop hurting people!" She looked up and saw Riku's bag sitting there. "Oh, she must've left her bag." Makoto smiled victoriously, clenching her fist and standing up. "Alright, I'll make her some chocolates and slip them in her bag and give them to her at school tomorrow!"

* * *

"There's no way that Kino-san could be who we're looking for," said Riku as she walked down the busy street of Juban's shopping district. "I just can't believe she did that." She held up her hand, a small piece of what looked like a square crystal lying in her palm. She looked around and ducked into an alleyway before looking back down at the small crystal in her palm. "Aya-chan." A screen was projected to show Ayameko, who looked like she had tucked herself away in an alley as well.

"Why are you calling Riku-chan," asked Ayame with a worried look. "You're not feeling worse are you? You should be in bed resting."

"I'm fine," said Riku with a sigh, "but that's not it. I think we need to change one of our targets. As much as she looks like her, I don't think Makoto Kino is who we're looking for. At first I thought so, based off of her interests and attitude, but she's not quite what I was expecting."

"We've already confirmed that Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino are indeed who we're looking for," said Ayame. "Chances are that Makoto Kino is exactly who we think she is, along with Minako Aino. The only real doubts we have right now are on Usagi Tsukino, but there's no reason we shouldn't think that Makoto Kino is exactly who we're looking for."

"It's hard to believe," said Riku. "I thought she wanted to ask me to tea but then it turned into an interrogation. I don't believe she's a bad person, but she's not the kind of person I'd expect our target to be."

"That doesn't sound in line with what we've learned." Ayame frowned, hand on her chin in thought. "Hino-san and Mizuno-san are just as we expected them based on what we were told by the queen. Maybe there's something going on with her."

"Well there's always a chance that they don't actually know each other outside of their work," said Riku. "We could always be-" she started coughing violently.

"Do you have your medicine," asked Ayame.

"I do," said Riku, reaching into non-present bag. "Oh no, it looks like I might've left it in Kino-san's apartment. I guess I have to go back and get it."

"Then go," said Ayameko. "We'll talk again later. Don't loose your crystal." She sighed, a hand on her forehead. "Mesu-chan lost hers and now we can't find it anywhere."

"That sounds like her." Riku chuckled and gave her a wave. "Talk to you later." She pressed the crystal, the image disappearing. "Alright." She walked out of the alley and looked towards the direction she had come from. "Looks like I have to go back in, but I don't think Kino-san is who we think she is." She walked back to the apartment building, not even bothering to knock and just opening the door with a frown. "I left my bag so I'm coming back to-" She stopped when she realized she didn't see Makoto within her immediate eyesight. "Where is she? I thought she said she was going to be making chocolates?" She went over to where she had been sitting and saw the bag wasn't there, to which she started panicking. "Does she know who I am?! Did she go through my bag!" Flames of rage appeared in her eyes as she clenched her fist. "I'm gonna kill her!" She looked towards the kitchen before realizing that the stove was still on, strawberry flavored white chocolate sitting in the top part of the double boiler. "Wait a minute, why would she walk away with the stove on?" She then looked and saw her bag on the counter. "And my bag?" She walked towards the kitchen, and once she got close enough she saw over the counter, towards the floor to see Makoto on the floor. "Oh no!" Riku, instead of going around the counter, jumped right over it and went straight towards her, getting on the ground and picking her up. "Kino-san?! _**Kino-san?!**_ "

"Get… away…" Makoto struggled out, clutching her chest. "My chest… it's hot…"

"Your chest," said Riku, looking around. **_"She's getting cold and pale. Is there anything I can use to warm her up?!"_**

"Put me down," Makoto got out, starting to pant heavily. "Get away from me, I don't trust you! _Ah!_ "

"Kino-san!" Riku turned back to Makoto, starting to panic. "I don't get what's happening?!" She started looking around. "What is-" She stopped and saw that the double boiler was glowing softly with a reddish orange light. "That double boiler, that's the one you got from the crafts store!" Makoto started to scream, green fire that had lightning crackling around it bursting out of her chest. The pain was so intense that Makoto passed out. "The enemy!" Riku rather carelessly dropped Makoto, reaching towards the flames and grabbing them, hissing in pain, but holding on tightly. "The double boiler, it's pulling the fire in!" She held up her free hand, a golden ring with a ruby star shining on it. _**"Taurus Flare Power! Make-Up!"**_ Red ribbons burst out from the ring, wrapping around her and turning her into Sailor Taurus. She put both hands on the fire, pulling it in. "Give this back! Let me give it back to Kino-san!" She let go quickly to touch the top bead in her hanging earrings. "I'm leaving this message for everyone! We're under attack from another Xulus, and I'm fighting to save Makoto Kino's fire, so chances are we're down! They're at the Passion Crafts store!" She tapped it again, putting her hand back on the flame and holding it tightly. "I've got to get this back in Kino-san!"

"Mako-chan," shouted Sailor Venus, running in with Artemis with a glowing orange heart in her hands. "Sailor Jupiter was right! You are our enemies! Let go of Mako-chan's flames or I'll attack!"

"Hold on," said Taurus, "I'm not your enemy! I'm trying to save her fire thank you!"

"I don't believe you," said Venus as she threw her hearts around her in a circle, letting them combine together into one big heart. _**"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**_

 _ **"Raging Stones!"**_ She kicked the ground hard, sending a stone towards the heart and canceling out the attack. "Don't throw another attack! If you do then I'll loose my grip on this and we'll loose her fire!"

"Don't lie," said Artemis, jumping up from behind Minako. "How could you have possibly known that Makoto was in danger?!"

"I happened to be in the area when she collapsed," said Taurus, concentrating on the fire as her hands burned. "I'm doing my best to put it back, but this double boiler is really drawing it in!"

"The boiler?" Venus looked towards the boiler, which she hadn't noticed due to her friend being collapsed on the ground with a large muscular and threatening looking woman standing over her. "What's with that unnatural glow?"

"She got it from the new crafts store," said Taurus before realizing there was no conceivable way she could know that. "At least, that's where we think it came from. People who have been buying from that store have been… becoming uncharacteristically… angry and aggressive? So we've been looking into cases of people who bought things from this place."

"So that's why she's been so weird today," Venus realized. "But what's the point in making people angry and hurtful towards others?"

"I don't know," said Taurus, "but I'm sure we'll find out."

"So much anger," chuckled Strike as they watched with Ash. "So that's your plan?"

* * *

"It's brilliant," said Ash with a chuckle. "If these people get angry and push their loved ones away, then no one will notice when we steal their flames of passion. They won't care enough to check in on them because they'll be too angry. By the time they do forgive them and look in on them, it'll be too late. We'll have severed the connection between the flame and its host, and it will become ours fully!"

"This is quite the ingenious plan Ash." His tone of voice showed that he was clearly impressed with her. "It'll help with the separation period between the flame and the host, and once they connection is severed the hosts will start to die."

"It seems the first flames are ready to be harvested," said Ash with a smile, tapping the image as it changed to the sales associate who had sold Makoto the double boiler and the chocolate shapes. "It's time to draw in the first batch of flames. Only a few though. We don't want to make ourselves noticeable to those pesky Pretty Guardians."

"Understood," said the woman, laughing. "I think that some of my tools have already drawn out the flames on their own though, I apologize. It's hard to keep control when I'm selling so much product."

"That's alright," said Ash. "You already have one companion. "I'll do my best to send you another one to help you keep control over the flames, but first I need new flames."

"Alright," said the sales associate with a chuckle. "I'll send you the best one I can find."

"I'll manually sever the connection," said Ash. "Just bring it here."

"Hold on," said the associate with a frown. "I'm getting some resistance, and this flame is particularly powerful. It might be your best bet."

"Allow me," said Strike as he lifted up his hand, sending a small bolt of lightning. "Use my power and strength, bring us that flame."

"I'll take it gladly." The woman chuckled and held the lightning before absorbing it. "I'll be sending you this flame soon my masters. For the end of all things."

"For the end of all things," they repeated back to the Xulus.

"This power will prove quite useful," said the Xulus with a chuckle, looking at the cashier. "Lock down the store now Dark Lady."

"As you wish Lady Craft," said the cashier with a chuckle, raising her hands up and them slamming them down to make metal sheets slam down on the windows. "There, now we have total privacy."

"Come on here little flame," laughed Lady Craft, making a motion like she was grabbing and pulling something towards her. "Come on out and give me your power!"

* * *

"So then that's why you have that flame," said Venus, coming over towards them. "I'll help you try and break the boiler's hold."

"Don't," said Taurus, letting go with one burned hand and keeping Venus away. "This flame, it's incredibly powerful."

"Oh no!" Venus went to look at Taurus's hand. "That flame, it burned your hand!"

"It's fine." Taurus hastily put her hand back on the other flame, grabbing it. "It's like fire in that it's hot but it's more solid at the same time, which means as long as I have a hold on it, I can protect her fire!"

"Taurus," said Artemis, watching her hold onto the fire tightly.

"You don't have to do it alone," said Venus. "I can help you without touching the fire!"

"Well in that case-" Taurus was cut off by suddenly being pulled towards the boiler, the fire starting to get sucked into it. "I can't hold it back anymore!"

"Taurus!" Venus ran to try and grab Taurus's arm, but then she disappeared into the boiler.

"She's been abducted by the enemy," said Artemis in shock, jumping up on the counter and observing the double boiler. "It seems like this is a gateway, so chances are she just went wherever the Xulus that stole Mako-chan's flames are."

"Taurus said she tried to go to the new craft store," said Venus, "so we need to go!"

"You need to tell the others," said Artemis. "They need to know. I'll get Luna and we'll watch over Mako-chan." Sailor Venus nodded and let go of her transformation, flipping open her watch.

"Everyone," she said, "Mako-chan's flame has been stolen! We need to protect her! We think that the person who did it is at Passion Crafts!"

"On our way," said Ami. "Rei and I will investigate the store!"

"I'm coming Minako-chan," said Usagi. "We'll save Mako-chan!"

"We may not be much use against this enemy," said Haruka, "but we're more than ready to come and do what we can. We're on our way now."

"She's getting cold," said Artemis worriedly, looking up at Minako. "This isn't like the other victims! She's getting pale too, unlike the other victims! Something's different in this attack this time!"

"Please hurry," said Minako. "Mako-chan's life may be on the line this time!"

* * *

"Where am I," asked Taurus as she curled up around the fire. "I was just at Kino-san's apartment.

"A Sailor Guardian," asked Lady Craft, frowning at Taurus. "No wonder I had such a hard time retrieving this flame. So it was you."

"What shall we do with her," chuckled Dark Lady, moving towards Lady Craft and standing over Sailor Taurus.

"Get away from me," shouted Taurus as she stood up, stomping on the ground. _**"Raging Stones!"**_ The attack hit Dark Lady directly, but the stone just fell to the ground, with Dark Lady having taken no damage.

"Feisty," she chuckled before turning towards her partner. "We could destroy her. I sense strong anger in her. We could exploit that."

"We need her to let go of the flame first," said Lady Craft, changing into a yellow skinned woman with orange hair pinned up by a knitting needle, and a long green dress that looked like it had been patched together like a quilt. "We have to be delicate, and not hurt that flame."

"Good thing I'm here," said Dark Lady, turning into a woman with flaming red skin and short red hair with orange tips that seemed to flare up like a fire and a dark cloak that looked like it was made out of midnight itself. She cupped her hand, making a motion like she was scooping it out of the air, which did create a ball of fire in her hand. "Give up the flame now, or else you'll get burned even more than you're already getting burned."

"I won't," said Taurus, curling up even more and holding the flame tightly. "I'm not going to let you use flame for anyone's purposes."

"Looks like you didn't do your job properly Dark Lady," chuckled Lady Craft as a pair of scissors appeared in her hands. "She should hate that holder by now."

"Dark Lady," said Riku before putting it together. "So then you made Kino-san angry! You're why she was acting like that! She baked those teacakes with your products, so whenever she took a bite she got angrier and angrier!"

"Guilty as charged," laughed Dark Lady. "As soon as I touched those products, anyone who used them got consumed by their negative emotions, and no one can stand constantly being surrounded by negative people, and no one wants to be around people like that."

"You're horrible," said Taurus, holding the flame to her chest even though it hurt her. "No matter what, I'll protect Kino-san's flame! I won't let you use it for dark and evil purpose!"

"Then you'll just have to die," laughed Dark Lady as she threw the ball at Taurus, turning her into a fiery inferno that was screaming intensely in pain.

* * *

"Where am I?" Makoto looked around a dark void. "Something doesn't feel right." She started moving forward, trying to find something before closing her eyes. "It feels clam, like I don't have anything to worry about. Like I could just stay here forever, endlessly drifting here."

"Hang in there Mako-chan," echoed the voice of Artemis.

"Artemis." She stopped, looking up and around before smiling. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"She's fading fast," echoed Luna's voice, with the voice being hard to make out. "This isn't like the others. They were just asleep, but Mako-chan is, Mako-chan is-"

"Fading?" Makoto started chuckling. "I'm not fading, I'm right here." She noticed a bright light coming from the side. She turned towards it and smiled. "That looks so nice and warm." She started floating towards it, only to hear screams. "Who's that?"

"Come on now," said Dark Lady, laughing like a maniac. "Give up that fire and we'll let you live! Refuse and you'll burn to death!"

"I won't let you have Kino-san's flame," said Taurus, and Makoto could feel what felt like strong arms wrapped around her. Makoto wrapped arms around herself in confusion.

"That voice sounds familiar." She looked back up at the light. "What's going on? I don't understand anything going on right now."

"You Sailor Guardians are all so stubborn," said Lady Craft's voice. "Well, which one are you, the bull one right?"

"Bull one." Makoto's face lit up with recognition once she connected the voice with the Guardian. "Sailor Taurus? Is she protecting me? Or something of mine? But why?"

"Which one I am doesn't matter," Taurus struggled out, "because I'm still going to protect Kino-san's flame!"

"Then you're just going to have to die," said Lady Craft. "Turn her into ashes Dark Lady."

"Glad to do so." Taurus let out another loud, powerful scream.

" _No don't_ ," yelled Makoto, jumping forward with her hand extended to grab the light.

"You can kill me but I won't let go of this even if I do die," screamed out Taurus. "I won't let you hurt Kino-san or use her like that! I'll protect her flame if it costs me my life, because I'm a Sailor Guardian, and I rather die than do anything to hurt someone!"

"Taurus!" Suddenly, a bright light burst from Makoto's own being, flying into the first light.

* * *

Taurus screamed in pain as she was lit up, Dark Lady laughing at her dying form.

"You Sailor Guardians are all so stubborn!" She lifted her hand up as the flames became more intense. "Well, which one are you? The bull one?"

"Which one I am doesn't matter," Taurus gave the two Xulus a strong, defiant glare, even as she burned, "because I'm still going to protect Kino-san's flame!"

"Then you're just going to have to die." Lady Craft gave her a sick smirk before turning towards Dark Lady. "Turn her into ashes Dark Lady."

"Glad to do so." She lifted her other hand up, turning the flame up brightly. Taurus screamed louder than she had ever before in her life.

 _"Leaina,"_ she thought to herself before she closed her eyes, _"I'm sorry. I failed my duty to protect you."_ Before she passed out from the pain as her skin darkened, the flames in her arms grew and completely covered her, effectively extinguishing the flames Dark Lady created. "This light, it feels warm…"

"How can this be?!" Lady Craft held out her hands, trying to draw Makoto's flames towards her, but to no avail. "I can't take her flames! I don't know what's going on!"

"Look at that," said Dark Lady, an even smaller yet much brighter light shining inside of the fire. "It's so bright and I sense power coming from it!"

 _ **"Mars Yarrow Destruction!"**_

" _ **Aries Honeysuckle Annihilation!"**_

" _ **Battle Petal Assault!"**_ The doors were melted down by the combination attack from Sailor Mars and Aries. The two teams of Sailor Guardians rushed into the building, every one of them ready to fight.

"Taurus," screamed out Sailor Leo, too worried to even think about an intro speech. She looked at the Xulus with the anger of a lion, practically baring her teeth. "What did you do to her?!"

"Hold on," said Venus, narrowing her eyes at the small object in the fire. "Is that a Star Seed?"

"Star Seed," repeated Uranus. "They aren't going after the Star Seeds though. What's the point in going after Taurus's."

"I don't think that is hers," said Sailor Libra as she stepped forward. "Sailor Taurus's, hers is red. We've seen it before when we were training. That one's green."

"It's like it's protecting her," said Sailor Neptune. "Sailor Mars, Aries, Cancer, Mercury, you need to fight against the two Xulus, let that Star Seed do whatever it's doing."

"We should just end it now," argued Sailor Leo. "Sailor Moon and I can-"

"Do nothing while these two enemies are at full power," said Neptune. "We need to weaken them first."

"Weaken this," shouted Dark lady as she threw an inferno at Neptune.

" _ **Cancer White Iris River Shock!"**_ The water intercepted the fire, but the fire was pushing hard against the stream. Mercury threw her hand out, water and petals flowing around her.

" _ **Mercury Daffodil Route!"**_ Mercury and Cancer smiled at each other, nodding as they moved closer to each other.

" _ **Water Flower Rush!"**_

"You brats," hissed Lady Craft, using her free hand to grab the knitting needle in her hair and throwing it out towards Mercury and Cancer. "I'll destroy you two!"

" _ **Battle Petal Assault!"**_ Mars and Aries's attack intercepted Lady Craft's attack.

" _ **Balancing Gale!"**_ Sailor Libra threw her attack at Dark Lady, but even as she kept pelting the Xulus with it, it had no affect.

" _ **Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**_ Venus threw her kiss, but it didn't seem to help at all with the attack. "Still no good?!"

"I have to be stronger," whispered out Taurus as she floated in the air. She looked like she was being lifted up from her chest, her head hanging and her arms limp, but she gained enough strength back to clench her fist. "I have to be stronger than this. If I want to protect Leaina, and all the people I love, and my queen, then I have to get stronger!" The red light mixed with the green light of Makoto's flame and her Star Seed. Taurus ring floated away, touching the Star Seed and then turning into a red and gold pen with a foxglove flower on it. Taurus opened her eyes and slowly reached towards it, grabbing it and weakly holding it up. _**"Taurus Heart Power, Make-Up."**_

"Something's happening to Taurus," said Sailor Pisces, holding her hand out. "We have to break through and get to her! _**Crashing Wave!**_ " The attack headed right towards Lady Craft.

" _ **Dual Cyclone!"**_ A golden and silver tornado burst out from the hands of Sailors Castor and Pollux, heading straight towards Lady Craft.

" _ **Purity Growth!"**_ Virgo threw an attack of a shower of soil at Dark Lady, but nothing happened to them.

"Nothing any of you pathetic Sailor Guardians can do is going to be able to stop us," screamed Dark Lady like a demented pyro. "We're going to get that flame and destroy all of you in the process!"

" _ **Taurus Foxglove Landmine."**_ Sailor Taurus panted, her arm held out and aimed towards the ground right underneath Dark Lady and Lady Craft. The ground right there where she was aiming blew up right from underneath them in an explosion of earth and flower petals. The two Xulus yelled in pain and surprise as Sailor Taurus's eyes rolled back as she fell back down to the ground.

"Now's our chance," said Sailor Mars as she pushed more fire towards them. "Now we can destroy them!" The four regular Sailor Guardians who had power against them increased the power in their attacks, watching as it hit them and covered them in painful water and fire.

"Get ready Sailor Moon, Sailor Leo," said Uranus, standing in front of the two.

"We'll protect you while you get your attack ready," said Neptune with a smile towards them.

"Alright," said Sailor Moon, grasping Sailor Leo's hand, turning towards her and smiling. "Don't worry. Once the enemy is gone we can get your friend medical treatment!"

"Okay," said Leo with a nod. The two closed their eyes, focusing as they pulled out the wands.

" _ **Moonlight-!"**_

" _ **Starlight-!"**_

" _ **United Cosmic Heart Storm!"**_ The light enveloped the two Xulus, turning them into ash and dust.

"We did it," said Venus excitedly. "Maybe you guys aren't so bad after-"

" _ **Taurus,"**_ yelled all the other Zodiac Guardians, running right past Venus and trampling her.

"I'm totally fine." Venus's eyes were spinning, showing that she was, in fact, not fine at all.

"Taurus," said Sailor Leo, holding her friend in her arms with tears in her eyes, "why did you do something as stupid as face off against two Xulus on your own?!"

"I didn't know there were too," Taurus weakly chuckled. "Plus fate didn't exactly give me a choice. I had to protect Kino-san's flame."

"We're gonna get you some medical attention," said Sailor Pisces, tearing up as she smiled at her friend, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did a good job today Taurus, but I swear to God, I can and will kill you if you do something like this again."

"It's times like this I wish Kaiko was here," sighed Cancer before smiling, holding a hand out to Taurus. "Come on, I'll help you get home." Taurus smiled and took Cancer's hand, letting her help her up.

"I'll help you too," said Sailor Libra with a small smile, holding her hands up by her chest and having a small amount of wind helping to hold up Sailor Taurus.

"Wait," said Uranus, "how can you do that? You can manipulate the wind like that?"

"All of us can manipulate our base elements to a small extent without using our powers as Sailor Guardians," said Pisces with a small smile. "We're not like normal humans. We're Sailor Guardians of another kingdom. We have abilities you would never have."

"That's so cool," said Sailor Moon with star eyes. "You guys are the coolest!"

"You guys take care of Taurus," said Mars as she scooped up Makoto's flame, which still held her Star Seed in it. "We're going to deliver this flame to its owner. We know who it belongs to, we can get it to her safely." She gave Taurus a bright smile. "Thank you so much for protecting this fire so fiercely. If you all have half of Taurus's willpower and good heart, then I know I can trust all of you."

"Any doubt we had before is gone, at least from me," said Venus as she rubbed her head, two crossed bandaids on her head now as she joined Mars on her right side. "I trust you guys too. Thank you for protecting her innocent flame."

"Thank you so much." Said Sailor Mercury, joining Mars and Venus on Mars's left.

"Thank you guys," said Sailor Leo with a smile. "That means a lot to us. We'll see you whenever the next Xulus appears. We'll continue fighting side by side. Bye-bye Sailor Moon!" They all seemed to disappear.

"I don't understand how they can do that," said Uranus with a frown. "So they can manipulate their elements?"

"It's something new," said Neptune with a smile. "We may not be able to do it but it's an interesting thing to know about them."

"But for now let's get this fire home," said Mars. "Mako-chan's gonna need this."

* * *

Sailor Mars held the flame to Makoto, the fire and Star Seed flowing back into her as she started to regain her color.

"Mako-chan," said Usagi, getting on her knees and putting her hand on Makoto's shoulder, "are you alright?!" Makoto's closed eyes fluttered a bit, scrunching up before they slowly opened.

"What happened?" She started to get herself upright, holding her head. "My head, it's killing me."

"Mako-chan," sobbed Usagi, hugging Makoto tightly. "I was so worried when Minako-chan said that your fire was stolen!"

"You were still worried about me?" Makoto started tearing up, hugging Usagi back. "But I hurt you. I insulted you and yelled at you!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried when I heard you were in trouble," said Usagi, hugging Makoto tighter. "You're still my friend, even when you're mean to me!"

"I didn't mean anything I said." Makoto smiled. "You're not an idiot. I'm sorry I said that, I never meant any of it. You didn't deserve any of that Usagi-chan."

"We know," said Ami, smiling down at her. "It was the cooking equipment that you bought from Passion Crafts. It was driving you to become angry and bitter. The theory right now is that Dark Lady, one of the two Xuluses we fought, made it so that when you used your new items your negative emotions would grow."

"We think their goal was to make people alienate themselves from their loved ones," said Rei as she dropped her transformation, "so that we wouldn't be able to find out their goals since no one who lost their flames would be reported."

"It might've worked if they hadn't gone after you Mako-chan," said Luna as Usagi and Makoto pulled away from each other. "It was just so unlike you, we knew something had to be up."

"I'm glad we came to check on you," said Artemis. "It seemed like they were in a hurry to grab your fire."

"If Sailor Taurus weren't here when she was you would've died," said Minako with a frown. "Something's changed in the plans of the enemy. There's something different with their extraction technique, and now they're sending more than one Xulus."

"We can worry about that later," said Ami. "For now, we should let Mako-chan get some rest."

"It seems this plan has failed too Ash," said Strike with a chuckle as the window disappeared. "Looks like you need my help after all."

"One more," struggled Ash, her fists clenching as they glowed red like fire. "I'm going to try one more time! I won't let some pesky little girls defeat me!" She threw one of her hands out, sending out a destructive fire in its wake. "I'll get you Sailor Guardians!"

Makoto walked to school with Riku's bag in her hand, going up to Mesujishi's group with it and smiling.

"Good morning," she said, catching their attention. "Ushino-san was at my place yesterday and she left this. I don't really know where she lives so I thought I'd give it to you guys, since you're cousins and all."

"Thank you," said Mesujishi as she took it. "I was wondering where it was!"

"I was going to give it back to her but uh," she looked back and forth at everyone, "I don't see her here today."

"That idiot," sighed Ginnoko, hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"She got herself sick from doing too much," said Kinnoko. "She was already sick and she made herself worse."

"I see," said Makoto. "Well then, see you later!" She smiled and waved at them before running off.

"She seems nicer than Riku-chan made her out to be," said Asha.

"We can't blame her," Kyofu reminded them. "Riku-chan found out that she wasn't herself. I bet she's going to make it up to Riku-chan!"

"I bet she will," said Mesujishi with a bright smile. "Makoto-san is an amazing person after all!"

"So you didn't get a new power," asked Minako at lunch.

"Nope," said Makoto, holding out her Crystal Transformation Pen. "I'm still just regular Super Sailor Jupiter."

"That's interesting," said Ami. "So then you lent her your power without getting anything back."

"I say that's not fair," said Minako. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Usagi-chan all got stronger and you didn't."

"Well I didn't trust them fully," said Makoto. "Maybe it's because of that that only Sailor Taurus got stronger. She put her faith in my power."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to grow stronger Mako-chan," Usagi said brightly as she stuffed her face. "You're so strong and powerful already though!"

"Usagi-chan." Makoto gave her a smile before picking up some egg with her chopsticks. "Usagi-chan, do you want some egg?"

"That looks so good Mako-chan," Usagi squealed. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Riku-chan," said Mitsuko as she came into their apartment, the place looking pretty similar to Ayame, Ginnoko, and Kinnoko's place. Mitsuko looked around for a little bit, frowning as she held Riku's bag at her side. "Where is she?"

"In here," coughed out Riku. Mitsuko sighed and went into Riku's room, where she laid on her bed, wrapped in bandages.

"You pushed yourself too hard," said Mitsuko as she grabbed Riku's desk chair and brought it next to the bed. "You never should've gone out yesterday. You were already sick and now you're badly burned. You can be so stubborn and stupid sometimes."

"If I had gone out, Kino-san's flame would've been stolen," she argued weakly. "I don't regret anything."

"Of course you don't," sighed Mitsuko as she held up the bag. "Look, Mesu-chan brought me this, Kino-san gave it to her. We checked and all your stuff is in there, and also this." She reached in and pulled out a little baggy full of chocolates shaped like stars with a little pink note attached with a red ribbon. "It looks like Kino-san wanted to apologize for something, apparently about her treatment of you. It said that she was sorry for hurting you and that she hoped you could be friends, and if not you can keep the chocolates anyway."

"Kino-san," chuckled Riku, "you sure are one interesting person."

 **Song Of Hope: Finally done! I hope you guys keep enjoying this story!**


	6. Act 6 Heart - A Chance Meeting

**Song Of Hope: Hey guys, time to update with chapter 6! I know you guys are disappointed that Sailor Jupiter didn't get an upgrade but let's not focus on that and move onto our next Sailor Guardian! Also, I'm going to be borrowing things from Codename: Sailor V to flesh out Minako's background a little bit but it's not going to perfectly follow it in order to make more sense towards the animeverse than the mangaverse.**

 **Also quick warning, this chapter is pretty long. I was originally going to cut some things out but I couldn't bring myself to because it just fleshes out Minako so well! So you'll have to suffer with a long chapter! R &R**

"This is your last chance Ash," said Strike, coming up behind her as she held her arms out, moving them around as fire danced in front of her.

"You mean my last attempt before you take over right," she asked with a small glare towards him. "I know you just want to help, but I'm not going to let you stick your hands in my plans this time. I've conquered the last thousand star systems on my own."

"We exist solely to bring about the plan of our master Ash," chuckled Strike, lowering his hood to show his long blond hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, and electric green eyes. "Besides, it's not like she'd get rid of you for failing. You're her most important attendant."

"Just let me work," she growled out. "I need to focus if I'm going to make this plan work."

"What is this plan," asked Strike, frowning as he leaned over her shoulder, staring at the dancing, streaking flames. "You're putting an awful lot of power into this new Xulus."

"We know that at least one more Sailor Guardian got a power upgrade," said Ash as the flames knit themselves together. "If I don't do something now, then there's a chance yet another one will gain power. While we can't do anything, I'm going to create a Xulus capable of tracking down the Sailor Guardians, and have him take out these girls before they can oppose us."

"Sounds like an interesting plan," said Strike. "I think this one might work. Perhaps you won't need my help at all." He walked away, frowning to himself as Strike's figure disappeared behind him in the distance. "Still, I can't help but fell like something's going to go wrong with this one this time too."

* * *

"I finally got more allowance," said Usagi happily as she walked alongside Luna on her way home from school, to which Luna just sighed.

"And you're going to go buy sweets with it aren't you?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling eagerly. "I heard a new bakery opened up that's supposed to be really good!" She noticed Minako running towards her, rather quickly, to which Usagi stopped and waved at her, smiling at the other blonde. "Minako-chan, I thought you went home already!" The blonde didn't even seem to notice her, just running right past her with flowing tears. Usagi's smile immediately disappeared, looking at her friend run away. "Minako-chan?" She looked down at Luna, uncertainty all over her face. "Should we go follow her?"

"Leave her alone," said Artemis as he walked up to them. "She needs some time to herself." Usagi and Luna looked at each other before giving Artemis a flat, annoyed face.

"What did you do?" Artemis started shaking his head, rather rapidly and nervously.

* * *

"She was rejected again," asked Usagi, the three of them now relocated to the park not far from where Usagi lived.

"Yeah, she was so heartbroken," said Artemis with a sigh as she remembered Minako walking up to the same man that Usagi, Ami, and Makoto had had run ins with. "She'd been running into this one guy repeatedly and thought it was destiny, so she tried to ask him out but he told her he had a girlfriend. She's probably running to the local karaoke bar to sing out her feelings to feel better." He looked down, his face pensive and lost in his memories. "I feel like Minako-chan's ready to give up on love. Kaitou's words are in her head more and more lately."

"Who's Kaitou," asked Luna.

"You don't mean Kaitou Ace, do you," asked Usagi.

"You know about him," asked Artemis in surprise.

"Yeah," Usagi said gleefully. "He had his own TV show and was gonna have a movie and everything. I was a big fan of his actually. I wanted to enter that contest to be his costar, but I was grounded at the time because I got in trouble for falling asleep in class on my food. Although," she put a finger on her chin as she looked up, "that movie never actually ended up getting finished." She put her hand on her cheek. "I wonder what happened there. He disappeared after that too."

"It's because Minako-chan was his costar," said Artemis. "She was investigating him to see if he had anything to do with the Dark Agency, an organization Queen Beryl created that moved to London before Minako took them down. He was one of their leaders."

"Why didn't we know about any of this before," asked Luna, a little hurt by all of this.

"It was to protect Minako-chan," Artemis replied. "She ended up falling in love with him and found out who he really was. He was a man named Adonis, born to the warriors of Venus, living and training in Venus's hinterlands. He was madly in love with Sailor Venus, but she didn't have any affection for him since she didn't even know him and had fallen for someone else, so when he was reborn Queen Metallica took advantage of his anger and heartbreak. He was a powerful enemy, and used Minako-chan's lack of memory to try and get her to fall in love with him and abandon her destiny as a Sailor Guardian to be with him. Ultimately, even though she was in love with him, she chose being a Sailor Guardian over him, and awakened as a full fledged guardian, even though it was at the demise of the man she loved." Artemis looked down and away. "At the time, I was so proud of her for making the right choice to pick her role as a Sailor Guardian over love, but right before he died, he told her that she'd never be able to find love as long as she put being a guardian above all else. She's tried to fight against that, but it seems that she's never been able to overcome her destiny. Ever since the fight with Galaxia, I'd promised myself that I would support her no matter what. She deserves to be happy." He looked back up and saw Usagi, sniffling heavily as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Poor Minako-chan," Usagi sobbed. "It's not fair! Minako-chan deserves to have her happily ever after!"

"It's not surprising that this happened though," said Luna. "She is your sailor Guardian after all. They're all born with a natural instinct to put you above everything else, including their own romances."

"But they're their own people," argued Usagi. "Why can't they be happy too?!"

"They can," said Luna, "but there aren't many people who would let themselves be second to another in their love lives. It's important to make your partner think that they're the most important person to you, and Minako-chan and the other guards can't because you're their most important person."

"So are you saying this is my fault," argued Usagi with a glare. "Guess who's getting nothing but cat food for dinner tonight!"

"I'm not blaming you!" Luna jumped off Usagi's lap, looking up at her and glaring. "That's just their duty as Sailor Guardians!"

"But I don't want that," cried Usagi, starting to sob. "I don't want to be the reason my friends can't find any happiness!"

"It's not your fault Usagi," Artemis assured her. "It's just their job. Queen Serenity had the same issue with her own Sailor Guardians. It's just how they're born."

"Queen Serenity had Sailor Guardians?" Usagi stopped crying completely, looking at Artemis in confusion.

"Of course," said Artemis. "Every princess has Sailor Guardians, and at one point Queen Serenity was Princess Serenity. The mothers of all the Sailor Guardians were also Sailor Guardians."

"Did you think Queen Serenity had just spawned into existence with a crown on her head like some sort of videogame character," asked Luna. "Really, this is just common sense."

"I guess it makes sense."

* * *

"I guess I should go home now," said Minako, wiping her eyes with a smile. "This was a good way to feel better." She started walking out, going up to the front counter woman to pay. "Here you go Yukiko-nee-chan, this is for the drinks, and a tip for the server. He was really good today!"

"You seem to be in a better mood than when you started," said Yukiko with a smile, "but you look like you've been crying. Having love troubles again Minako-chan?"

"I guess you can say that." Minako chuckled awkwardly as she waited for her change. "It's not easy when I'm so busy to do well in the romance department. Not only that, but it seems like all the good guys are taken."

"Well there's this-"

"Hold on!" Minako held her hand out, cutting off Yukiko, "I'm not going to even consider anything you say because you suggested that singles mixer and it was awful! I even dragged my friend Mako-chan and it was nothing but a disappointment."

"This is different," promised Yukiko as she pulled out a flier. "There's this match maker that set up shop in Juban who's promised to be 100% effective! She promises she'll find your true love on the first try or else you'll get your money back and you'll get free matching for the second try!"

"Wait seriously?" Minako took the flier, looking at it. "Lady Solarius? That's got to be a stage name."

"It is," said Yukiko, "but my best friend went a few months ago and now she's engaged! All of my friends that have gone to her have been incredibly love stricken, including my guy friends. They just gush about their new girlfriends. If I wasn't already happy, then I might consider going there too."

"I think I'm gonna give her a try then," said Minako, forgetting all about her earlier problems. "If it doesn't work then I'll just try and try again!"

"That's the spirit Minako-chan," cheered Yukiko. "Don't give up! Find yourself some love!"

* * *

"I guess I should get heading back," said Artemis. "It's been at least an hour since I got here."

"Actually you've been here two hours," said Luna, much to Artemis's shock.

"I need to get back," he yelled, starting to run off. "I can't believe I left Minako alone this long when she's so upset!"

"Should we tell him that he came from the other direction," asked Usagi, to which Luna just sighed and shook her head.

"Just let him be. He's a dolt but a smart dolt. He'll figure it out eventually." She turned and noticed something. "I think that's Minako over there actually." Usagi scrunched p her face, putting her hand at the level of her eyebrows as she strained to see Minako.

"What's Minako doing all the way over there?" Usagi stood up, looking down at Luna. "Let's follow her! If Minako-chan's as upset as Artemis said she was, then we need to help her out!"

"You shouldn't follow your friends and violate their trust just so that you can do that," chided Luna. "You should just stay put."

"Not gonna happen," giggled Usagi as she started heading towards Minako, following her as she looked down at a flyer. Luna sighed, head hanging as she followed Usagi for her bad idea.

"Let's see," said Minako, "I think I'm there." She looked up at a building that read "Lady Solarius Love Matching". She smiled, realizing that she was in the right place. "Alright, let's see where this is going to take us!"

"She's going to a match maker," asked Usagi, looking at Minako from around a corner. "I didn't think she was that desperate for a relationship."

"Well now you need to go home." Luna jumped in front of Usagi, giving her a glare. "You can't go in there, you have no reason to actually go to a match maker. If you go in Minako-chan might see you and she'll be mad at you for snooping. You should drop this now and go home."

"Fine." Usagi gave Luna a puffy, pouty face. "I'll go home then, but that doesn't mean I'm not still worried!"

* * *

Minako walked into the place, being greeted with a smile by Kyofu from her desk.

"Welcome to-" She stopped, practically yelling when she saw Minako. "Aino-san! What are you doing here?!"

"Kyofu-san?" Minako walked up to what looked like a secretary's desk. "You work here?"

"I do," said Kyofu with a nod, a little nervous as she fidgeted with her hair. "I got this job yesterday actually, in order to help with the bills. It makes things easier for my family so they don't have to send us as much money and it pays well."

"That sounds nice," said Minako with a smile. "I was hoping to book an appointment with the match maker. I've heard she's really good."

"Well this shop opened a few months ago before I got here," she said a little nervously, gesturing towards a wall of photos, "but Lady Solarius has already had several engagements and still more successful relationships."

"That's so many!" Minako's eyes were practically out of her head at the amount of engagements.

"I haven't met any of these couples," said Kyofu with a small smile, "but they all look happy together. I'm not much of a romantic, but it's nice to see all the different ways people make each other happy."

"When's the next appointment I can book," asked Minako excitedly, leaning over the desk and getting far too close to Kyofu for comfort. She held her appointment book up, practically using it as a shield as she looked.

"Well um, it's uh, the next one is actually right now, but um…" she looked away from Minako, "it would have a walk in fee…"

"I'm more than willing to pay that fee in full!" Minako pulled out the rest of her allowance, slamming it down on the counter. "Will this cover it?!"

"Well…" Kyofu picked up the currency, starting to count the coins and bills. "This is enough, just give me a second." She pressed a button on an intercom, bringing her head down to speak into it. "Miss Solarius, we have a walk in."

"Send her in," came a smooth woman's voice from the other side. "I'll be with her in a moment."

"Alright," said Kyofu, giving Minako a smile. "Just step past the curtain and sit down. There'll be a form for you to fill out, so do it honestly. It'll affect your matches if you're not totally honest, and if you lied about anything the free second match would be null and void."

"I understand," said Minako with a smile as she pushed the curtain to the side with one hand. "Thanks a lot Kyofu-san!" Kyofu gave her a wave as she went in before frowning, pulling out her orange stud and letting it lay in her hand. "Aya-chan." The screen showed Ayame, who looked like she was in an alley.

"Why do I keep getting sudden calls," asked Ayame with a sigh.

"Well you are who we're supposed to report to." Kyofu gave her a shy chuckle. "You should be expecting this."

"What do you have to report Kyo-chan?"

"Minako Aino came in just now," reported Kyofu. "So far this place has been quiet, but there's still an odd energy here according to her, so I think that it's safe to say that this is still an enemy stronghold. I'm starting to have doubts though. I mean this is an established practice for the enemy, and all of her clients are still active. None of them are in comas like other victims."

"We have to trust her," said Ayame. "Her tarot readings have never once been wrong. Now, what happened with Minako Aino?"

"She just did a walk in appointment with the extra fee," said Kyofu. "She seemed overly eager just from our engagement wall."

"And she booked an appointment just like that," asked Ayame in surprise. "I thought she was better than that."

"She seemed a little too eager and distressed," said Kyofu. "She might not be in her right headspace."

"Well then I order you to keep an eye on her." Ayame pointed at her sharply. "Make sure that nothing happens to her, alright? We can't have another incident like we did with Makoto Kino. We can't risk these girls suffering anything fatal. Plus if she's who we think she is, she might become a target."

"I know," said Kyofu. "I'll make sure they stay safe. I'll keep an eye on Minako." She shrank in on herself. "Even if it makes me nervous. I mean, I'd have to creep on her during her date…"

"It won't be creeping," Ayame assured her. "We have to protect them. Everything depends on it. We've done too much damage just being here, we have to do the best we can to make sure nothing else happens."

"But what if she sees me," asked Kyofu, blushing heavily, putting her head down and her appointment book over her head to hide her embarrassed self. "I don't have the nerves to talk to her!"

"Now's not the time to get shy Kyofu," chastised Ayame. "Keep me posted on anything that happens with her." The feed disappeared, making Kyofu sigh.

"I wish she hadn't asked me to cover this, but if her cards say it was wise then I have to." She looked back at her desk, looking at the various books. "If all goes well I can do this without having to really interact with her on a personal level!"

* * *

"My birthday?" Minako frowned at the form on the clipboard she was holding, frowning. She was sitting in a lavishly decorated room, with red and gold curtains and several fancifully carved tables with vases full of flowers. "And it wants my zodiac sign too? Is this one of those places that uses astrology to match people?" She frowned as she put down her birthday, circling the symbol for Libra as the orange and lime green guardian flashed in her mind. "Libra… I don't know all that much about her. She's always been more reserved than her fellow guardians." She chuckled to herself. "Even though her outfit is so flashy. It's quite the contrast."

"Are you Minako Aino," asked Lady Solarius, wearing a red dress with purple trim and golden roses embroidered on the skirt, complimenting her tall, graceful figure. She had her jet black hair pulled into a bun, her green eyes looking over Minako, studying her.

"I am." Minako smiled, handing her the form. "I finished my form!"

"Good." Lady Solarius sat down, taking the clipboard from her and looking over the form. "Ah, so you're an aspiring idol, are you?"

"I am," she said excitedly. "It's always been my dream, and I love singing more than anything, except for maybe volleyball! I'm actually in my high school volleyball club, but it's the off season so we aren't meeting up right now."

"It's good that you're so passionate about multiple things," said Lady Solarius with a smile. "But tell me, how passionate and serious are you about your love life? This won't work if you don't go all in."

"Well I do have one priority in my life," Minako admitted, "and it isn't romantic at all, but I hope that I can find someone who can understand that. After all, there's lots of men out there who prioritize other things over their partners, and I'm completely understanding of that!"

"I see. Hm," she put her hand on her chin, "I think I have someone in mind, but first I need to ask a few more questions. When you think of your ideal man, what does he look like? Be honest in your description. If you can't be attracted to him, then it's going to be hard for you to have a good relationship, no matter his personality. Not impossible mind you, just difficult."

"Well," only one man came into her mind when she thought about her ideal man, "he has long pale hair, and gray eyes. He's very strong too, and tall."

"Pale hair," she said with a thoughtful look. "Well alright then, and what do you value as traits in a partner?"

"Understanding is definitely my top priority," she said with a smile. "I need someone who can be understanding of when I have to leave, of my work, of me as a person. They also need to be gentle and kind. And being social helps too. I like talking to my partner and friends."

"I see. Well then I think I have the man you're looking for. My assistant will call you tomorrow based on the number you left and tell you when to meet up with your date and where." She went to one of the tables, moving things around in the drawer to find a dahlia hair comb, bring it over to Minako, who started examining it thoughtfully, a sad look on her face. "Wear this in your hair. It'll let your date know who you are. Follow Miss Heikono's instructions and this will be your indicator that he's your date. Watch for a man wearing a matching flower on his lapel. Don't worry about returning it, the comb is also part of the fee."

"Thank you very much," said Minako with a smile, standing up and giving her a bow.

"It's not problem," said Lady Solarius with a smile. "Just make sure to have a good time with this man. I'm certain he's going to be your one true love."

"I look forward to it," said Minako as she left. Lady Solarius smirked and went over to one of the tables, pressing an intercom button. "Miss Heikono, set up a date with Minako Aino and Masato Kanagawa."

"I'm on it," replied Kyofu. "What kind of date should it be?"

"Set it up for a nice restaurant," said Solarius. "And, make sure it's got candlelight. That will be all."

* * *

Minako was in the lobby as Kyofu wrote in her book, pacing back and forth nervously.

"I wonder what this guy's gonna be like," she asked herself before coming back to the desk. "So, uh, what's my date gonna be like?"

"I uh," she looked down and away, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Aino-san, but I don't know your date. He's an older client, one from before I started working here. I do have his availability though. I can't give you his schedule though, but I can tell you that based on your individual availabilities, you'd be going on a date tomorrow, and you would be meeting at 5:30 at Starlight Plaza."

"Oh, sorry." Minako moved away from the desk, clearly disappointed. Her disappointment, however, did not last long. As quick as the flip of a switch, she went from upset to completely fired up. "Well I won't let that stop me! I'm still going to make this the best date of my entire life!"

"I wish I had your confidence in life," said Kyofu honestly, with the first real smile Minako had seen on her. "I wasn't blessed with much confidence in anything other than my morals. It's inspiring to see someone confident like you."

"Confidence is just a state of mind," said Minako with a smile. "If you think you're confident, then you are. As long as you don't think you can do it, then you never will. Besides, having a strong set of morals is important, and being confident in your sense of right and wrong is great! It's hard not to doubt if what you're doing is the right thing sometimes."

"I suppose you're right." She looked back down, frowning as she wrote in her book. "I wish things were that easy. It's hard to be confident when so much is always going wrong."

"Well you can always make a situation better," said Minako. "Something I like to do is remember my favorite song." She closed her eyes, smiling as she thought of her song. "It makes things not feel so bad. When you think of music you love, it makes it easy for you to get through things."

"It does," asked Kyofu, before smiling again and looking down at her book as she wrote in it. "Well, I'll keep that in mind next time things get hard for me."

"You know, you have a really nice smile," said Minako, earning her a shocked expression and blush from Kyofu. "Actually, I think this is the first time I've seen you smile. I guess I got a nice gift today then!"

"T-Thank you," she blushed out, hiding behind her book. "Ah! I don't know what to say to that!"

"You don't have to respond to a compliment." Minako turned away, giving her a wave. "Have a good day Kyofu-san!" She walked out, leaving Kyofu blushing, but also smiling.

"Minako Aino, I wish I could be even just a little bit more like you." She smiled again and picked up the phone to call Minako's date.

* * *

"You're going on a date tomorrow," asked Artemis in shock before his expression changed into worry. "Why would you do that? You just got your heart broken this afternoon by that college boy and now you're going on a date?"

"Well it was something Yukiko-nee-chan suggested," said Minako, sitting in her pajamas at her desk as she brushed her hair. "You know she's always got good advice and this was her idea."

"Yukiko isn't infallible Minako-chan." Artemis jumped up on her desk. "You'd be meeting a total stranger and be alone with them. That's not safe Minako-chan. Even if, you can't just transform if you get in a bad spot because then he'll know who you are. I don't mind you going on dates at all, but should you really go out with a total stranger?" Minako firmly hit her hands against the desk, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm going on this date Artemis." She pushed herself up to a standing position. "If it makes you feel better I'll tell the girls where I'll be and that if I don't get in touch with them by 9 then there's something wrong, okay? Does that make you feel better?"

"It'll make me feel better if you tell them right now," said Artemis, pushing Minako's watch towards her. "At least just the other girls. You don't have to involve everyone. Haruka and Michiru are busy looking for Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san, so just say Inner and you'll get in contact with the others. If you tell Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, and Usagi-chan right now then I'll have no problems with you going."

"Everyone else is getting ready for sleep," she argued. "They're not going to want to hear this."

"Minako." Artemis gave her a look, to which she rolled her eyes and grabbed the watch.

"You're a little pest, you know that?" She drew a circle around the watch with her finger before opening it. "Inner." The line opened up, first showing a sleepy Makoto with her hair down.

"It's a little late for calls Minako-chan," she said with a yawn. "I was getting ready for bed."

"I only called because Artemis made me," said Minako, glaring at the cat. "I'm going on a blind date tomorrow. We're meeting up at the Starlight Plaza at 5:30 and I should be home by 9. I'll call you guys when I get home."

"What?!" Rei's face was now on the watch, her face awake and alert. "When did this happen? Who set you up on a date?!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go on a blind date with this person," asked Ami, her concerned face showing up on Minako's screen. "It could be dangerous."

"Well that's why I'm telling you guys," said Minako. "I'll let you guys know what's up at 9 tomorrow night, alright?"

"Minako-chan, I'm so happy for you," sobbed Usagi, wiping one eye with a handkerchief. "You deserve your happiness and all the romance in the world!"

"Uh… thank you?" Minako wasn't sure how to react to Usagi's sobbing for a few moments, but then she gave Usagi a tender smile. "I'm happy that you're happy for me Usagi-chan."

"Go get your guy," said Makoto. "And if he turns out to be a creep I'll be right there!"

"Make sure to stay safe," said Ami. "Don't go anywhere in private with him and make sure to watch yourself."

"But have fun," said Rei. "I'm going to bed but I really am happy for you."

"Same here," said Makoto with a wave. "Let me know if this guy has any cute guy friends."

"Make sure you're well rested," added Ami. "And eat well at breakfast and lunch but not too much. Have a good night." Ami gave her a smile and a wave.

"Minako-chan," said Usagi, smiling at her friend, "I don't want you to ever feel like you have to put me above your own happiness." That sentiment caught Minako off guard, but she smiled at her princess.

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night Usagi." She closed the watch and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Artemis, who started to sweat nervously. "What did you tell Usagi-chan?"

"N-Nothing!" He jumped on her bed and curled up tightly, closing his eyes. "Well, time for bed!" He pretended to start snoring. Minako put the watch down, her eyes closed but one eyebrow twitching angrily.

"I'm going to skin you one of these days."

* * *

"This job is so dull." A man with long pale hair walked into a dark apartment, sighing as he took off his coat. "Oh well, at least it pays the bills." He walked over to a table, looking at an answering machine that had a glowing red one. "Oh?" He pressed the button, listening to it beep before it started playing the message.

"Mr. Kanagawa, this is Kyofu Heikono, assistant to Lady Solarius," said the machine. "I talked to you earlier, and I have since spoken with your match. You've been set up for a show and dinner date, starting at 5:30. Please come by at 3:30 tomorrow to pick up your movie tickets. You'll be meeting up at 5 for the date, at the Starlight Plaza. Look for a girl with a white dahlia hair comb so that your destiny together can start. If you can't make this date, please return our call before 1:30 tomorrow so that we can let your date know and reschedule. Thank you for using our services, and we wish you the best in your romantic journey."

"A show and dinner." He smiled as he deleted the voicemail. "Sounds like a classic date. I wonder who she is." He sat down, closing his eyes in the dark room as a flowery landscape crossed his mind. "Are you who I've been seeing in my dreams?"

* * *

Minako didn't pay attention during class at all, just humming softly as she rested her chin on her hands. During lunch, she was just as absent minded, not even noticing her friends, who were staring at her with concern.

"It's like she's giddy sleep walking," noted Ami. "Should we try and get her attention?"

"Whoever this guy is must really have her excited," said Makoto.

"It's a blind date Mako-chan," Ami reminded her. "She has no idea who she's going to be meeting up with tonight!"

"I bet that's why she's excited," said Usagi, overflowing with enthusiasm for her friend. "It's such a mystery, but that makes it all the more exciting for her." She looked at Minako, a platonic, tender smile on her face. "Minako-chan deserves this chance to be happy." She turned to Ami and Makoto, taking a big bite of a rolled egg. "You guys all do!"

"Please swallow your food before talking Usagi-chan," warned Ami. "You're going to choke."

"But I really mean it," said Usagi, smiling at her three friends. "I want you all to be happy. Sometimes it's okay to put that above other things." Makoto and Ami gave each a look before turning back to Usagi, worry all over their faces.

"Where did that come from Usagi-chan," asked Ami. "We don't need boyfriends to be happy."

"Well you have one already," Makoto reminded Ami. "That Urawa guy, aren't you two still talking?"

"Well," Ami blushed before her face turned a little sad, looking away from Makoto and towards the ground, "Ryo-kun and I haven't been in touch with each other since our first year of middle school. We both agreed that the distance was too much and tried to stay friends, but that," she looked at her lap and sighed, "that didn't end up happening either. It's been a few years since we last managed to get in touch with each other."

"I'm sorry," said Makoto. "I understand why though. Long distance relationships are tough."

"Ami-chan," sniffled Usagi, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry! You deserve to be happy too!"

"It's alright," Ami insisted, holding her hands up. "I'm perfectly fine not having someone." She folded her arms on her lap. "If I manage to find someone, then that's nice, but I don't need that to be happy. After all, I have my wonderful friends, and things that I love doing. What more could I possibly want?" Usagi's expression changed, more serious looking than before as she thought on what Ami said.

"Ami-chan…"

* * *

"So you set Minako-chan up on a date at your new work?" Mesujishi had an excited look on her face as her Asha, Ginnoko, and Kinnoko ate behind the school.

"I did," said Kyofu with a sigh, "but I wish I hadn't. It's dangerous, getting ourselves so involved with this."

"It should be fine," said Kinnoko. "After all, we'd be gone by now if we had gotten ourselves too involved. You know she would've pulled us back by now."

"That's right," said Ginnoko, "so don't worry Kyo-chan!"

"We shouldn't push our luck though," said Asha, turning towards Kyofu. "You talked to Aya, right? What did she say?"

"She wants me to follow Aino-san," said Kyofu nervously. "It feels like such a violation of her privacy, but if what she said was true, then Lady Solarius is dangerous."

"I don't doubt it," said Asha, "but be careful. Whatever you do, don't let her take Minako's flame. It was hard enough trying to protect Makoto's flame, and Riku still hasn't recovered."

"I trust Kyo-chan to do it," said Mesujishi with a smile. "She's been doing it for a long time, longer than even Asha."

"Mesu-chan!" Kyofu was blushing hard, hiding her face in her hands. "Don't say things like that! I'm not even that strong, or confident."

"It's okay if you're not confident," said Mesujishi, hugging her friend tightly. "You're perfect just the way you are!"

"I know," said Kyofu, smiling as she hugged back her excitable friend.

* * *

Minako stood in her bedroom, wearing a short red dress with a halter neckline, trying to do her hair in the mirror.

"This is so nerve wracking," Minako fretted, trying to pull her hair up in different ways. "Why did I think I should go on a blind date set up by a matchmaker?!"

"You were so excited just yesterday." Artemis jumped on her dresser, smiling at her. "If you need help with your hair, why don't you just ask your mom? She's good with hair."

"My mom would kill me if she knew I was going on a blind date right now," said Minako. "You know how she can be!" She kept messing with it, but decided to just leave it in a simple ponytail with a red ribbon. "I think tonight, simple might be best!"

"It looks good," Artemis complimented, pushing forward the dahlia comb. "Don't forget this, so that you can find each other." Minako looked down at the comb, a restless look on her face.

"The dahlia…" She picked it up, her mind flashing to a crumbling movie set, and a shattering playing card. "It's a little too fitting, isn't it?"

"Minako." Artemis rubbed up against her free hand. "You don't have to worry about that. Chances are it wasn't even a real fortune anyway. He was trying to mess with you and hurt you because you rejected him."

"It's hard to get it out of my head," said Minako as she put the comb in. "Adonis is… he's always on my mind."

"He's gone Minako," worried Artemis. "You're stronger than this. You need to move on." She gave him a sideways glare as she put on a golden necklace with a ruby pendant.

"You didn't think I'd be so strong going by myself earlier."

"That was just because I wanted to make sure you were safe," said Artemis. "This is a total stranger after all."

"You're awfully suspicious of strangers," said Minako as she went into her bathroom, pulling out her makeup. "You know, I've been thinking about that." She started to draw her eyeliner. "Mostly I've been thinking about the other Sailor Guardians, and the new girls. Kyofu seemed like just any other shy kid, and the guardians, three of them have almost died trying to help us so far. I'm not sure if we can trust them totally yet, but I think at the very least we can work with them."

"I'm not against the idea," said Artemis, "but we should still be careful."

"I agree," she said as she applied her mascara. "They're still hiding something no doubt, but they're not evil and definitely not working with the enemy. Sailor Taurus protecting Mako-chan's flame so strongly convinced me."

"I don't think so either," said Artemis, "but again, be careful. And be careful on this date. I can't exactly go with you inconspicuously."

"I know," she said as she finished applying some pink lipstick, turning and smiling at him. "I'll be perfectly safe. I still have my communicator after all. They'll come right after me if something happens." She rubbed the top of his head. "I'll be back Artemis."

"Good luck," he said with a smile. "I hope this pans out for you." She gave him a victory sign, grabbed her purse, and left her room, leaving him alone. "I can't help but have a bad feeling about this." He shook his head. "It's probably because I worry too much."

* * *

Minako looked around the plaza, nervousness covering her face as she looked at the time on her watch.

"I don't see anyone with a dahlia," she said to herself with a sigh. "Did I get ditched?"

"I was starting to think the same thing until I saw where you had your dahlia," came a voice behind her. She smiled and turned towards him, but then froze completely when she saw the person standing in front of her. He looked just like Kunzite, but with normal human sclera and wearing a nice suit with a dahlia attached to the lapel.

"No way," she said, stepping back a couple of steps. "Kunzite?!" He blinked a little, his face turning confused.

"Kunzite?" He laughed. "You must've mistaken me for someone else. My name's Masato Kanagawa. You're the lady with the white dahlia that Lady Solarius set me up with, correct?"

"I-I am," she said nervously, scanning him with a worried look. _"This looks like him, but something's different. His eyes, they're like they used to be."_ She smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. You look like someone I used to know a very long time ago."

"Honestly, first time I've gotten that." He gave her a chuckle. "And what's your name miss?"

"Oh, I'm Minako Aino." She gave him a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Minako-san." He offered her his arm. "If you don't mind, our first stop of the night is the theater. It's a musical production."

"I love music!" She smiled and took his arm, starting to relax. _"There's no way this is Kunzite. I may as well enjoy my date. Worst case scenario I get another free match from Lady Solarius."_

"Why are we following her again?" Makoto was standing with Ami, Rei, and Usagi, who were all spying on Minako from around the corner of a nearby building.

"She's going on a date with a total stranger," said Ami, for once going along with the antics. "At the very least we need to stay until we know that he's not going to hurt her."

"It's hard to tell from this distance," said Rei, "but that guy looks really familiar. I can't tell from where but I have an odd feeling about him."

"He's cute," said Usagi excitedly. "I'm just here to see Minako-chan be happy! But also make sure she's okay!"

"Guys, she can handle herself," said Makoto. "She's a Sailor Guardian, and even when she isn't transformed Minako-chan is strong. Worst case scenario, she beats him off until she calls us and _then_ we back her up. Otherwise this is just a violation of her privacy."

"We have to be sure she's safe," said Rei.

"I'm going home and getting some dinner," said Makoto, starting to walk away with a wave. "If anything actually does happen then let me know and I'll be right over. I don't live far anyway. You guys have fun stalking and not trusting your friend." She put both her hand on the back of her neck. "Geez, they have no faith in her."

* * *

Minako sat next to him in the dark theater, watching the curtain rise.

"They didn't give me a program," she whispered to him, "do you know which play they're doing?"

"It's a new production called Warrior's Burden," he said. "It's about two warriors from enemy factions falling in love from what I know. It's new so I don't know much about it, but I've heard it's a phenomenal tear jerker." She immediately started to feel nervous as memories of her first life danced in her mind.

"Sounds great…" She looked at the stage as the prologue chorus started singing, setting the stage for the play.

Minako watched as two nations started a war over trade, one from the west and one from the east. They were evenly match, so both sides sent a general to the same neutral country to try and ask them for their alliance, across a great sea that they both shared. On their return trips to their own countries, they crossed the sea at the same time during a terrible storm and got ship wrecked, loosing everything they had and being stranded, away from civilization from each other. The general from the west was a strong, independent woman who used her wits to try and help them survive, while the general from the east used his cunning and instinct. While they both knew the other was a soldier, they never realize how important the other was. They fought heavily out of loyalty to their respective nations, until eventually they realized that those things were honestly trivial in the grand scheme of things, and eventually they fell in love. However, once they managed to find a town, they realized they had to go their separate ways, because while they loved each other, they still had to fight for their own countries. They never met again, until one day they met on the battlefield, not knowing who the other leading general was due to their heavy armor. They both fought valiantly, but ultimately, the general from the west one her battle, fighting the other general and delivering a fatal blow. However, once she did and saw his helmet come off, she realized who he was. She wept over his body heavily as the rest of her army celebrated. Once the scene changed, her queen was bestowing a medal on her, and after the general got her medal, she sang about how it meant nothing knowing what she knew now. It had been a far too humanizing experience, knowing the depth of emotions her opponents felt, especially when one of the casualties had been someone she knew intimately in an emotional sense.

 _"Did this ever matter,"_ sang the lead, _"knowing what it cost? Knowing how they feel has made me feel so lost…"_ The actress took the medal off, dropping it on the ground and walking away as the curtains came to a close.

Minako was in tears at the production, doing her best not to openly sob as the memories of her war with the Earth during Silver Millennium came to mind, as well as her final fight with Kunzite where he finally died. The light started to rise and many of the people in the audience had tears in their eyes as they stood up and clapped for the performance, but not near sobbing like Minako. Masato gave her a worried look, putting his arms around her.

"Are you alright? Do you need a handkerchief?"

"No." She wiped her eyes, trying to get her emotions back under control. "I just, that whole play reminded me a lot of something that happened. It's a very emotional production."

"If you're not up for it we can go home now," said Masato, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"No!" She blushed, then turned towards him and smiled. "I mean, I don't want this night to end just yet. I want to get to know you a little better."

"If you're sure, but we can always end the date early if you're not comfortable." He stood up and held out his hand. She was a little startled by the gesture, looking back up at him with a small smile as she took his hand. He helped her up and they were both on their way.

* * *

"This seems like a really nice restaurant," said Minako nervously in the candlelight setting.

"I'll admit, it wasn't my idea," he chuckled. "The whole date was set up by Lady Solarius. I'd go to a less formal place if it were up to me, but the reservation was already made. But you don't have to worry about ordering, I'll pay for everything tonight."

"But this place seems really expensive," said Minako. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"I can afford it," he promised. "So tell me a little bit about yourself Minako-san."

"Minako-chan is fine too," she said. "Well, for starters I'm really into volleyball, and I'm into music too. Actually, I've always wanted to be an idol, and that's what I'm working towards being in the future."

"Being an idol is hard," said Masato with an amused smile. "I get the feeling that you're used to hard work though. I feel like you're the kind of girl who can do anything she puts her mind to."

"I try to be." She took a sip of her water before lacing her fingers together, resting her chin on them. "But enough about me. I want to hear about you Masato-san. You're in college, right? At least you look to be college age."

"I am," he confirmed with a smile and a nod. "I'm a third year, and I'm studying psychology. I plan on being a therapist for a living, specializing in couples therapy."

"Can I ask why you want to specialize in that," asked Minako, leaning forward a bit in curiosity.

"Well my parents didn't have the best marriage." He picked up his glass, moving it around a little absent-mindedly. "When they got divorced it was a relief, but another part of me always wondered if they weren't so stubborn, maybe their relationship could've been saved. I don't remember much about the divorce, but I do remember living with my mother afterwards."

"Don't remember?" Minako frowned. "What happened?"

"Well during my first and second years of high school I had a lot of black outs," said Masato. "Honestly, I barely remember those two years of my life at all. Sometimes I have flashes, but aside from that I don't remember anything."

"Can I take your orders?" Minako looked in surprise and saw Kyofu, smiling at her and holding a notepad.

"Kyofu, you work here too?!"

"Only at night," she said with a smile. "During afternoons I work with Lady Solarius and at night I work here." She put her fingers up to her lips. "Please, don't tell anyone. School only lets us have one after school job."

"You two know each other," asked Masato with an amused smile.

"Well we're in the same class," said Minako, "and she's also Lady Solarius's assistant."

"I see." He flashed her a kind smile. "Well miss, I'd like to order the baked salmon."

"I'll take the Tuscan chicken," said Minako, which earned her a chuckle from Masato.

"Order what you really want to eat Minako-chan," he said. "It's a date, you should enjoy yourself."

* * *

The evening seemed to go well, with Rei, Ami, and Usagi watching from outside the restaurant as Minako and Masato laughed with each other.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun," said Rei, "and I definitely don't get a bad feeling from him, but he seems really familiar."

"So far he's been a total gentleman," said Ami with a smile. "I think Minako's going to be okay."

"Minako-chan," sobbed Usagi, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "I'm so happy for you~!

"Stop crying Usagi-chan!" Rei grabbed Usagi by the collar of her shirt. "Come on, there's no reason for us to snoop. We should go home and get some sleep now. After all, we have school tomorrow."

"But I want to keep seeing Minako-chan be happy," she whined as Rei dragged her away, Ami sighing as they walked away.

* * *

Kyofu was hiding in a bathroom stall, holding her crystal up with Ayame being projected.

"It's just a normal date so far," said Kyofu. "I don't think that a Xulus is going to go after her tonight. Are you sure she was right?"

"She did a second reading," said Ayame, "and she's sure, it's going to be Aino-san. You planned the date around your shift ending, right?" Kyofu gave her a nod.

"I made sure that they were my last table tonight." Comical tears ran down her face. "I'm loosing so much money not taking other tables tonight, we're going to have to ask for more money to be sent."

"We can just get jobs too you know," said Ayame. "You don't have to be the only one working."

"No!" Kyofu gave Ayame a glare. "I won't stand it! You have to do your duties! You know I'm not that strong, I'm not needed, but the rest of you are." Her glare turned into a soft smile. "I can handle it Aya-chan. Trust me."

"Well then handle Aino-san," she ordered. "Follow them until the end of the date. Chances are she won't make a move while they're in public. Maybe she's even using Aino-san's date to attack her. We don't know. Just make sure that you stay with them until Aino-san gets in her house. I'm going to go make sure Mesu-chan isn't eating sweets before bed. You know how she likes to do that."

"Okay, good night." Kyofu closed her hand around the crystal, leaving the bathrooms and watching Minako discreetly from behind a corner. "Follow them until the end of the date. I can do this."

* * *

The two were walking through the park after Masato insisted on bringing her home. Minako couldn't help but smile as the two walked, arm in arm under the moonlight.

" _He's not Kunzite,"_ Minako thought to herself, _"but… He gives me the same feeling he did. Whenever we would take walks together in the moonlight, and I would tell him about the different places in the Moon Kingdom that we could see from Earth."_

"It's strange," said Masato, "but it feels like this isn't just a normal date. It feels like we've known each other a long time."

"It does," she admitted, smiling at him. "I'm glad I went to Lady Solarius. I wasn't sure at first, but now it feels like fate."

"I almost didn't go," he said with a chuckle. "Actually, I only went because my friends insisted. Mostly Taro and Harue. They're classmates of mine. We've known each other since we were kids."

"I didn't have many friends growing up," said Minako with a smile, "but I did have one really close friend, and girl named Hikaru. We don't talk anymore, but we went to school together and were always in the same class until high school. After that she went to a different high school than me, and we lost touch."

"Sometimes, your lives just move in different directions." He looked up at the sky. "Life can be like that sometimes." They started to reach a more residential area, where Minako lived.

"Well, this is where I live," she said, letting go of him and smiling. "This was… definitely more than I expected for a first date, but it was a nice evening."

"I'd like to meet up again," said Masato, holding out a piece of paper. "Maybe just for coffee though? It'd be nice to get to know you in a less formal setting."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile, not noticing the lapel dahlia starting to have a soft orange glow. She felt her own chest start to get warm. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was definitely comfortable, and warm.

"What's going on," Kyofu asked, watching from a distance, hiding safely out of sight. Unlike Minako, she noticed in the darkness a soft glowing orange light, a sinister feeling coming off of it, which even at the distance she was at she could see them. "What's that glow?" Realization hit her like a brick to the face. "Lady Solarius is a Xulus after all! She's going to steal their flames!" She held up her hand, a silver ring with an orange star shaped gemstone shining brightly. _**"Libra Flare Power! Make-Up!"**_

"Minako-chan," said Masato, taking a step forward, "I feel like I knew you a long time ago."

"Masato-san…" Minako looked up at him with awestruck eyes, almost unable to stop looking at him, until she noticed a bright orange light in the corner of her eyes. It was then that she became painfully aware of the heat in her chest. She gasped a little in pain, clutching her chest.

"Minako-chan, are you alright," he asked worriedly. "Minako-chan!" The same pain hit him, making him start to fall over as he clutched his chest. "What's this burning sensation?!"

"Aino-san!" Sailor Libra ran up to the couple as their bodies glowed a bright orange. Sailor Libra looked down Minako, her face completely panicked. "I don't know what to do," she said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Minako-chan!" Artemis was outside, running up to them with worry all over his face. "Minako-chan!"

She screamed out in pain as her orange flames burst out of her chest, Masato's own orange flames bursting out alongside hers. Libra grabbed both of their flames, one with each hand. She winced in pain with Masato's flame, but managed to

"How do I-" Suddenly, they were gone. Artemis looked around frantically, his eyes tearing up at seeing them gone.

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

* * *

Libra tumbled backwards hitting a wall with her back and crying out in pain. Her vision was blurry from the sudden change in location, and the pain didn't help out either.

"Where am I," she asked herself, bringing the flames closer towards her.

"I never thought I'd so quickly ensnare two Sailor Guardians in my trap," said Lady Solarius, walking up to her and stomping on her foot. Sailor Libra screamed out, throwing her head up in pain. "Give me those flames now!"

"How did you establish a stronghold so long ago?" Libra held onto the flames tightly. "Lady Solarius has been here longer than the Xulus activity!"

"Well you're about to die," she contemplated, "so I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you." She started to shift into a spindly, thin, grotesque creature with thin black hair and decaying gray skin. She grabbed her skirt and opened it, revealing the real Lady Solarius underneath. "My specialty is copying. I'm Retroviseur, and I used my powers to steal away Lady Solarius's looks and abilities in order to work without suspicion. And just to make sure no one noticed, I fired her old assistant and hired a fearful, scared girl who wouldn't dare stand against me." She stomped on Libra's leg again, enjoying the girl's pain. "And now I'm going to kill you and this Sailor Guardian, whoever she may be!"

"I won't let you," struggled out Libra. "The other Sailor Guardians will be here soon to stop you!"

"It doesn't matter if they come." She stomped on her again. "There's no way they'll be able to get in. I've locked up this entire place!"

 _"I feel like my leg is going to break,"_ Libra thought to herself, looking down at Minako and Masato. _"Aino-san, I'm sorry. I'm not strong like the other Sailor Guardians. I don't know if I can protect you…"_

* * *

Minako felt like she was in a warm place full of wind that whipped around her.

"What is this place," she asked herself, placing a hand on her chest. "Last thing I remembered, there was this burning sensation in my chest."

"Well if you don't care what I do to you," came Retroviseur's voice, "then you won't mind if I hurt this girl." Minako could practically feel the foot on her back. She turned around, but didn't see anyone there.

"What's that feeling," Minako asked, full of dread. "What's happening?"

"Don't," begged Sailor Libra. "Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Aino-san!"

"Don't hurt me," she repeated. "What does she mean by that?"

"Alright then." Minako heard Sailor Libra scream out in pain.

"Is Libra protecting me," Minako asked, her face and body language showing that she was overcome with confusion and worry. "But why?! Why would she do that?!"

"I'm going to kill you," snickered the Xulus. "I'm going to kill you, and then kill these two! But…"

* * *

Retroviseur had a devious smirk on her face, pulling her leg back. "If you hand over the flames, I'll let you live. I don't need your fire right now, and if you chose not to oppose me, you'll never loose yours. Your life will be spared." She held out her hand, flames spinning around it. "Do we have a deal?"

"Never!" Libra put both of the burning flames in one hand and smacked away Retroviseur's hand. She glared up at Reotroviseur, her face full of her burning conviction. "I would rather die than make a deal with the likes of you! I'll die protecting them! I believe in my friends, they'll come and save these two, and I'm more than willing to give up my life before they get here!"

"Libra…" Minako teared up, her hands balled up over her chest. "Libra please! Save yourself! I don't want you to die for me!" She started to glow brightly, her symbol appearing on her forehead.

"THEN DIE!" Retroviseur held up her hand, creating shards of glass that spun rapidly, darting right towards Libra. She closed her eyes tightly, Minako's words flashing into her head.

* * *

" _Something I like to do is remember my favorite song. It makes things not feel so bad. When you think of music you love, it makes it easy for you to get through things."_

* * *

 _"Aino-san."_ Libra closed her eyes as a song filled her head, _"you were right. Things don't seems so bad. I hope I was able to protect you, Aino-san."_

Suddenly, Minako's fire completely covered Libra, and her Star Seed appeared in the flames, floating not far from Libra's face.

"What?!" The Xulus had to take a few steps back as she heard the attacks of the other Sailor Guardians trying to break through the door.

 _ **"Battle Petal Assault!"**_

 _ **"Water Flower Rush!"**_

 _ **"Gemini Double Knockout!"**_

"Those Sailor pests," she hissed out, turning towards Sailor Libra. "But what is happening here?" She closed her eyes, starting to glow. "Lady Ash, something is happening!"

"What is it," Ash asked, clearly annoyed. "Have you not found a Sailor Guardian's flame yet?"

"I believe I have," she replied, "but there's been some interference." She opened her eyes, and Ash could see what Retroviseur saw.

"Those flames," Ash said to herself, "they're not burning her. Only those blessed by the power of flames wouldn't be burned by them."

Libra's ring slipped off her finger, turning into an orange pen with golden decorations and a bluebell sitting between it and an orange sphere with the symbol for Libra on it.

"I feel warm," said Libra, opening her eyes and seeing the new pen. Her eyes widened as she slowly reached for it.

"Stop her," shouted Ash. "Don't let her get that pen!" Retroviseur threw herself towards the pen, reaching for it, but Libra grabbed it, holding it up in the air.

 _ **"Libra Heart Power! Make-Up!"**_

"No!" The powerful transformation sent Retroviseur flying backwards as Libra changed. Her broach turned into a star shaped golden one with a giant orange star in the middle that had the symbol for Libra shining brightly inside. Her skirt went from orange to orange and lime, with the orange fading into the lime at the edges. Under her navel was an orange star that had ribbons bursting from it, wrapping around the front fold of her skirt. Both the bow in front of her uniform and in the back of it were much longer now. S the light faded away, her pen changed into a ring that settled itself on her right ring finger.

"I will defeat you," said Libra with a heavy breath as she finished, incredibly weakened from the attacks but still stronger than she had been before. Minako's flame shrank back down, joining Masato's flame in Libra's left hand.

"No," said Retroviseur as she backed up. "Stay away from me!" Sailor Libra held her right hand up in the air, placing the other on her chest. She brought up her left leg and started to spin as wind swirled around her.

 _ **"Libra Bluebell Gale Serenade!"**_ Bluebells erupted from her hand, swirling around Libra before storming towards Retroviseur, who screamed in pain.

* * *

Ash was watching, flames swirling around her as she seethed.

 _ **"I WAS SO CLOSE,"**_ she screamed as the flames around her flared up, shooting all around her. "I swear, I'm going to kill those girls myself!"

"Just work with my plans," said Strike as he came up behind her, holding what looked like crackling, lightning like dark energy. She turned towards him with a glare.

"I'll admit my defeat here," she seethed. "What's your plan?"

"I was thinking about trying a new method," he said, looking down with an odd gentleness at the energy he was holding. "I think we'll be able to work with this plan as long as we stay in synch."

* * *

"Let me try," said Sailor Jupiter. The rest of the Inner Guardians were there, as well as most of the Zodiac Guardians, save for Libra and Taurus.

"I can help," said Sailor Virgo.

 _ **"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

 _ **"Shattered Earth!"**_ Jupiter spun as balls of lightning flew at the door. Virgo stomped on the ground, the earth crackling towards the door until it hit the door, causing it to crumple. Jupiter's attack made the door fly into the room, crashing on the other side.

"Let's go," said Aries as they all ran in.

* * *

Retroviseur was against the wall as Libra yelled in pain, falling back down to the ground. She put a hand on one of her ankles as she winced.

"I think it's broken," said realized, looking up at Retroviseur. "It must've snapped when I did that attack. I won't be able to do it again." She closed her eyes tightly. "Aino-san, thank you, but it might've been too late!"

"LIBRA!" She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Leo in the front, both full of anger and fury.

"How dare you hurt a girl trying to find love," yelled Sailor Moon. "All she wanted was a nice night and you hurt her and others!"

"How dare you hurt Libra," added Leo, fire and rage in her eyes. "I will never forgive you!"

"Sailor Leo, Sailor Moon." Libra gave them both a weak smile as she held out the two flames. "I managed to protect the flames."

"You did a good job Sailor Libra," said Sailor Moon with a smile. "We'll take it from here." The two Sailor Guardians turned to each other, grabbing each other's hands as they pulled out their wands.

 ** _"Moonlight-!"_**

 ** _"Starlight-!"_**

 ** _"United Cosmic Heart Storm!"_** The attack completely destroyed the already pretty much taken out Xulus.

"Glorious!" The Xulus turned into nothing but ash and smoke. Sailor Leo went over to Libra, putting a hand on her shoulder with the most worried look on her face.

"Why do you guys keep doing this," she asked. "You're gonna make me worry myself to death!"

"I had to do what was right," said Libra, which really caught Sailor Moon's attention as the other guardians and the cats filtered in. "I'm more than ready to die if it means doing the right thing."

"You can't think like that," Leo scolded as she hugged her guardian tightly. "You can do the right thing and protect yourself!"

"We can take it from here," said Sailor Moon. "We'll get them both back where they need to go."

"No," said Libra with a shake of her head, "you guys just take the girl home. We'll take care of him."

"We've got it," said Sailor Castor as she and Pollux lifted him up, his long hair falling over his face and obscuring it from view.

"That way we can get them both home safely faster," said Pollux.

"You worry about the girl," said Sailor Aries with a smile. "We'll get him home safe and sound."

"Minako-chan," said Artemis quietly, going up to her and rubbing his face against hers. "Please be alright."

"What a cute kitty," said Sailor Leo, leaning down with Minako's flame, one hand putting it back in Minako as the other scratched Artemis's chin. "I bet you know her, don't you? You're a very good kitty." Artemis blinked at that, those words coming into his head again as a very faint memory flashed in his mind.

 _"Just who is Sailor Leo,"_ he asked himself. _"More importantly, how did Sailor Libra know Minako was in danger?"_

* * *

"So you have no memory either," asked Makoto as they all sat at lunch.

"Not a single one after getting home," she replied as she ate a piece of sushi. "I mean, I do remember hearing Sailor Libra at some point, but I can't remember what she said."

"You only remember that much," asked Ami worriedly. "That's not good."

"Well I didn't remember either," said Makoto. "I mean, I remembered a little, seeing Riku-san before I passed out and all that, but other than that I don't remember anything except for waking up."

"Well then I guess there's not much else to say there," said Usagi nonchalantly before getting a big, devious smile on her face. "So, how was your date?"

"Well," Minako blushed, trying to find the right words, "he was sweet, and considerate, and really handsome." She stopped blushing, frowning as she thought about him. "But-" She stopped remembering something. "That's right, they don't remember as much as I do. I only mentioned it to Mako-chan in passing, and she still doesn't remember." She smiled at them again. "I definitely think I'll be going on a date with him again though!"

* * *

"Minako-chan." Masato was in his apartment, watering a tiger lily that was potted by a balcony window. He couldn't help but smile as he gently caressed the flower. "I can't wait to see you again." His phone started ringing. He put the watering can down on a nearby table and picked it up. "Hello? This is Masato Kanagawa."

"No, I thought I was calling Komoku-ten," joked the familiar voice of someone else on the other end as Masato rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Taro?"

"So I heard you had a date last night," Taro teased. "How'd it go?"

"How did you find out," asked Masato in annoyance.

"A certain birdie told me."

"Harue," he growled with a clenched fist. "Damn, he always hears about everything!"

"So spill," said Taro. "What happened?"

"Well," he looked back towards his lilies. "I don't know just yet, but it's definitely something I'm looking forward to."

* * *

Two figures, a man and a woman, stood above Tokyo. The woman had long hair that flowed in the wind, while the man wore a flowing cape.

"Looks like they really couldn't get along without us," said the woman with a sigh.

"I've been trying to find them and keep an eye on them," said the man, "but they're doing almost everything they were asked not to."

"Almost being the key word," she pointed out. "They still have no idea who we are. Let's use it to our advantage."

 **Song Of Hope: yes, I know that Nephrite went under the name Masato, I'll explain that later in the series. :P**


	7. Act 7 Spirit - The Future's Hold

**Song Of Hope: Ahhhhhhhh, sorry for the late update! I've been busy with a lot of different things, but I'm ready with the next chapter! Also someone asked me when I told them about this, and so if this ever DID have an opening theme, it would be the same as Season 5, the Sailor Stars song because it fits the theme of this whole story perfectly, but it would definitely have different animation. R &R**

"So what's your plan," asked Ash as she held a sphere full of smoke and fire. "You've made this whole big thing about taking over, and yet you haven't done anything yet. It's been two days."

"I've been crafting a plan," chuckled Strike, holding a ball of dark, crackling lightning that collected together in his palm. "I'm sure it's going to work. I've been, let's say I've been experimenting." He held out his hand, showing a small, black object that was small, round and ovular. "I call this a Dark Seed. It'll collect small amounts of passion for us and create more on its own that will gather more energy, so that way we don't have to keep wasting fire to create the Xulus. This is going to change everything."

* * *

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen." Rei watched the fire, but didn't see anything in the dancing flames. "There's nothing the flames can tell me about her. I can't get even the faintest hint of a message from the flames." She stood up, staring intensely at the fire. "I can't even get the slightest movement to tell me anything. It's foreboding for sure."

"Rei-chan," called her grandpa, "we're out of milk!" Her eyebrow started to twitch.

"We had a whole carton of it yesterday," she grumbled. "What happened to it?"

"I drank it of course," he replied as he came into the room. "Can you go to the store and get more?"

"I'll go," she replied as she turned around with an accusing finger, "but you need to stop drinking so much milk! The doctor said it's not good for your stomach!"

"I'm not worried about what he said," he laughed. "Now come on, the day isn't getting any younger!"

* * *

Rei was packing up her stuff from class, two of her classmates whispering behind her.

"Have you heard," asked one girl to the other, "that Brooke's got really good fortune telling skills?"

"You mean the girl from Australia," asked the other with a little shock. "Does that mean she does voodoo?"

"That's not right at all," said the other girl. "She uses tarot cards!"

"Tarot cards," repeated the other girl. "What are those?"

"I don't know," she answered, "but I've heard that they're so good, she can even tell you who you're destined to be with!"

"Maybe I should get a love reading done," laughed the second girl. "It sounds like a lot of fun!" Rei couldn't help but think on that.

"Tarot cards, huh?"

* * *

"Tarot cards aren't something I know much about," Rei sighed, eyes closed as she walked through the shopping district after school, rubbing her head in frustration. "This is so annoying! I don't know anything about this kind of stuff! It's a whole different kind of fortune telling and I don't even know where to start!" She crashed into someone, falling back and landing on her backside. "Ow!"

"Jesus Christ!" Rei looked over and saw Brooke, rubbing her head while on the ground, arm behind her to support her. It looked like cards were scattered around her, starting to blow away. "Oh no!" She started trying to grab them, putting them together in a deck so she didn't loose track of them.

 _"Are these tarot cards,"_ Rei asked herself as she started helping, managing to grab 5 cards. "Here, these are yours, right?"

"Oh thanks," said Brooke with a smile, looking at her. "Hey, you're Rei, right? From my school?"

"Brooke-san?" She handed Brooke the cards. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, this is the shopping district," Brooke laughed. "I'm here to shop."

"I just thought you were still reading fortunes at school," Rei replied as she got up, helping Brooke stand up herself. "I heard you stay after school to read other people's."

"Is that what people are saying," she asked with a laugh. "Look, I do tarot, but I don't just spend my time reading fortunes! Actually, it's really just a thing I do to relieve boredom. My dream is really to be a world class athlete."

"An athlete?" Rei smiled with a small laugh. "Never pegged you for that type. Especially considering your interest in animals. You're always talking about the ones in Australia."

"That's not an interest," she said, holding up a finger with a serious look on her face. "You have to know about all kinds of critters there! Even the nicest looking things can be deadly! I once saw a little boy tourist almost get killed by a dingo because he thought it was a regular dog and tried to pet it! It's for survival!" Rei's face went blue as her eyebrow twitched, backing up a couple of steps.

"Is, is that so?" She chuckled awkwardly. "How interesting…"

"You know," said Brooke with a smile, holding up the cards Rei had handed her, "they say that there's no such a thing as chance. You grabbed five cards, which is perfect for a reading. Want to know what they say about you Rei?"

"I'm," Rei looked around, a little put off by the sudden change. "I'm not really sure… I don't know much of anything about tarot." Suddenly, it hit her. _"Wait a minute. Maybe she might be able to see whatever it is I can't, but if she's an enemy it could be misleading. It could be a way for her to get something from me. But still, I can at least try."_ Her face became resolved. "Alright, I'll let you tell me."

"That's a good answer," said Brooke with a smile before looking at the cards and holding up the first one. "The Tower, right side up. It suits you perfectly, according to the cards. It's a card that embodies conflict."

"Conflict?" She frowned. _"That's hitting a little too close to home."_

"This is interesting." Brooke held up the ten of wands. "The wands are the suit of fire, full of spirituality and passion. This makes it look like you're the kind of person who takes on all of the burden and tries to do everything yourself." She held up the five of swords. "The five of swords. Hm, not good right side up or upside down. You're in the middle of a conflict, and feel like you have to win no matter the costs."

" _This is too close,"_ Rei thought with a worried look. _"Does she have genuine powers like me?"_ She put on a fake smile. "So that's the first three. What do the last two say about me?"

"Hm." Brooke held two of them, the World and the Moon, a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure which one of these comes first, the World or the Moon since you handed them to me with both of them facing each other. It could mean something different depending on which one you grabbed first. If it's the Moon then the World, then it means you'll go through something awful before the storm turns into peace, or the conflict will be resolved, with a worse storm coming afterwards." The alarms went off heavily in Rei's head.

"And you don't know which one came first?"

"I don't," she said with a shrug, putting the cards away before rubbing a ring on her right ring finger as she looked to the side. The ring itself was golden, with a gray gemstone set in it, shaped like a star. "I'm sure things will be fine though." She looked downwards at her cards. "I'd do another reading, but the energy of my cards is off. Guess I need new ones. They haven't been recharging lately."

"That ring." She could help but notice it, feeling something familiar. "It looks familiar. Where did you get it?"

"Uh," Brooke's head snapped up, "I don't… really remember where I got it. I'm sorry Rei, but I have to go. At least that's the feeling I'm getting right now. Anyways, bye." She had a focused look on her face as she walked off.

"What was that," asked Rei as she turned, sighing as she started to walk off again. "I should ow-!" She bumped her shoulder really hard into someone. "Great, I hit someone else because I was distracted." She put on an apologetic smile as she turned to say sorry. "I'm really sorry about-" Rei stopped, unable to do anything but stare at the girl who turned towards her. She looked to be about the same age as Rei, with midnight blue hair that had been styled into a loose braid, with matching eyes that looked a little mysterious and a golden pair of star shaped earrings. She wore a short red dress with dark blue lace around her bust and as the straps, with a purple off the shoulder long-sleeved top underneath and a pearl necklace with a hanging ice blue pendant. Underneath her dress she had knee length purple leggings and black shoes with heels.

"It's alright," said the girl she bumped into with a smile. Her voice was a little deep, almost sultry as she spoke. "Just keep in mind you need to watch where you're going, alright? Try not to be distracted when you walk around. And don't worry so much. It's not good for your health."

"A-Alright," stuttered Rei, blushing as the woman turned and walked away. She shook her head before running off. "Who the hell was that girl?!" She stopped and turned around. "Why did she look so familiar too?" She came to stop, sighing. "What is up with everything today?" She noticed a lot of noise by her. She turned and saw what looked like a mystical shop. "Is this a new store?" She frowned. "New usually means something bad whenever there's a new enemy." She walked into the store and saw people looking at all different kinds of things, crystals, herb mixes, cards, talismans, things of all sorts. "It seems like a specialty shop for sure. I didn't know so many people were into this stuff."

"There's always an interest in the occult." Rei felt a dark presence as she turned around to see a smiling girl with black lipstick, purple eyeshadow and green hair pulled into low hanging pigtails. "Welcome to my shop! I'm Hanakuro, the owner! Do you have an interest in the occult?"

"She has a dark energy," she thought with a frown before smiling. "Well, I don't really do anything with the occult. I work more with Shinto than anything and that's the belief I have."

"I see," said Hanakuro with an understanding nod. "Well, my shop has stuff for all kinds of spiritualities, but the occult seems to be what everyone's been coming for for the past couple of days."

"How long have you been open," asked Rei with a worried frown.

"Oh, I've I opened this shop a few years ago," said Hanakuro with a small smile as she looked at the customers who were looking at items, "but recently people have been coming here for more protective charms. People keep going in and out of consciousness lately, and they think it's something supernatural. Of course, I don't think it's anything like that, but I know telling them that won't make anyone feel better, so for now, upping my stock and making more charms is all I can do for them."

 _"She doesn't come off as dark,"_ Rei thought with a frown, _"but I definitely feel something off about her."_

"So if you're Shinto were you looking for charms," asked Hanakuro, catching Rei's attention.

"Actually I just wanted to see what this was," Rei said, "I don't remember seeing this shop here before."

"Well I've never been this popular before," Hanakuro chuckled. "If something catches your eye, let me or my employee at the register know and we can give you more information!"

* * *

"I wonder where Rei-chan is," pondered Usagi as she put a spoon into her parfait, Luna sitting in her lap.

"Well, she does have a lot farther to come to get here now," Makoto pointed out. "It'll take her longer to get here."

"She'll get in contact with us if anything happens," said Minako, pointing at her own watch as Artemis nosed open the basket he was in.

"That's true," said Usagi, "but you and Mako-chan were both attacked. I can't help but be worried."

"With the Zodiac Sailor Guardians around," said Ami with a smile, "I think we'll be fine. I don't know if you have your reservations about them still, but after having them help us so much, I can't help but trust them."

"Well I definitely know they're here to help," said Makoto, "and I don't think they're evil or anything, but I still don't trust them completely. There's definitely still something they're not telling us."

"I mean, we're keeping things from them too though," Minako reminded them. "They know a lot about us, but they don't know who we are yet. They also don't know about the real kind of power of influence that Usagi has yet. If they're from somewhere else in the galaxy, then they might know about the Moon Princess, but that was thousands of years ago, and the chances are high that they weren't even alive during that time. I mean, how much longer can other people live? In our first lives, we only lived about 1000 years, so why would they live any longer?"

"That's true," said Ami, "but when I tried to run a simulation of the Silver Millennium star charts, only one star of the Zodiac existed, and that was Regulus, the brightest star in Leo."

"What?" Makoto blinked. "So then, do you think that they're a new kingdom? It wouldn't surprise me. It's not like I'm a star expert or anything."

"That's called astrophysics," said Ami. "Honestly, maybe we should start looking into that. It might help us understand them better."

"Nothing on Earth can make the kind of observations we need though," said Luna. "There's never been any indication from Earth technology that there's any life on stars, and it there is, then their technology shields them from us."

"I'm starting to think they aren't who they say they are though," Artemis. "We saw Sailor Taurus get badly burned all over her body, plus Sailor Cancer got burned from the flame she recovered and sailor Libra got burned from Minako-chan's flame. I think that there's something else going on. Stars are incredibly hot, so unless the flames of passion are somehow hotter than stars, it shouldn't burn them."

"That's a good point," said Minako, lacing her fingers together as she rested her chin on them. "It could be codenames. We still don't know for sure. They say they're from the zodiac, but how can we know that for sure? Not to mention, the stars of the zodiac are incredibly far spread, so how would they be able to work together when they're so far away?"

"Maybe we can just ask them," suggested Usagi as she took a bite of her desert. "I mean, they seem pretty reasonable to me!"

"I doubt we'd get answered that easily," said Ami. "It's not that I don't trust them, but they seem to have their reasons for hiding things. I don't know if we'll get any answers from them by asking directly."

"We can at least try," said Usagi before frowning. "Rei-chan still isn't here though."

"We can try calling," said Makoto as she drew a circle around her watch before opening it. "Rei-chan." It seemed to open, beeping for a few seconds until the watch shut itself. "Huh. She didn't pick up. That's odd." Usagi stood up, her desert gone.

"Let's go. She should be somewhere on the way to here."

* * *

Brooke met up outside of a shop with Ginnoko and Kinnoko, who were having a debate on tech.

"If we use a crystal core on this it'll overload," argued Kinnoko. "There's no way that it's going to work!"

"But the processing speed will go through the roof," Ginnoko shot back. "We can at least try!"

"This isn't our computer," Kinnoko reminded her. "We have to take care of it and not experiment!"

"In another debate," asked Brooke with an easy going smile. "Sounds like you're at odds on another project."

"Gin-nee-chan wants to update Ami-chan's computer with a crystal core," sighed Kinnoko, "but the crystals that they use and that we use are completely different and ours will destroy hers."

"But if we rebuild the circuitry then we can do it," Ginnoko insisted. "It'll let her do so much more!"

"And raise too many questions if we can even use things from here to do it," said Brooke. "Anyway, I just wanted you guys to let Aya and Mes know I'd be getting back a little late. I think I found a lead."

"A lead," they said in synch. "What kind?"

"Well," she looked at her deck, "I think it has to do with Rei Hino. I'm going to her shrine later, after I go to that shop I've been hearing about. My cards are getting used a lot and I don't think they'll last much longer. Being here, it's really messing up their energy and it's getting harder and harder for me to do any serious, complicated readings, so I need to find new cards with good energy from here in order to do more detailed or serious readings."

"You could just go home and tell her yourself," snickered Kinnoko. "I bet you're up to something."

"Nope," laughed Brooke, holding up The Lovers. "You guys were just the closest."

"You're lazy," they both replied with flat faces.

"Next time just find her yourself," said Ginnoko with a sigh. "You could've also used your crystal."

"Forgot it at home," she replied with a shrug. "You two were my best option here."

"You need to work on your awareness," said Kinnoko. "You're never paying attention and you don't care enough."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Can you just let her know please?"

* * *

"I'm not feeling anything from these charms," said Rei with a frown, looking at all of them. "Maybe whatever I'm feeling is wrong." She turned towards the shop owner, who seemed to be nothing but smiles as she helped other customers. "She doesn't seem like a bad person, but there's this darkness I feel coming off of her." She could help but notice a ring a lot like Brooke's, but with a moonstone gem in the center. "Huh, this looks a lot like Brooke's ring."

"Did that catch your attention," asked Hanakuro as she stepped up behind Rei. "That's moonstone. It's known to be cleansing, as well as help boost psychic powers, according to stories. Usually I put it on necklaces, but my new employee suggested trying it on rings and bracelets and the ones he made seem to be doing well, so I made ones like that one myself." She smiled and gave a wave to the employee in question, a smiling man with pale green hair and dark eyes, who waved back with an easygoing smile.

"It boosts psychic abilities," asked Rei with a little disbelief. "That sounds too good to be true."

"Well it just boosts them," Hanakuro said, obviously feeling a need to clarify as she held it up. "Nothing here will give anyone any sort of powers. While you can perform rituals of sorts and use the stuff here, when you think about fortune telling, telepathy, pyrokinetics, nothing here will give you that ability. It'll just make it stronger and more capable. If you're unsure though, you can try it and you'll get a full refund if you don't end up liking it."

"That's generous," said Rei as she grabbed the ring, looking at it with a little suspicion. "It looks valuable though."

"It's not all that valuable," chuckled Hanakuro with a little bit of humility. "It's just a ring after all."

 _"This sounds like a hoax,"_ Rei thought with a frown. _"There's no way there's something that convenient, is there?"_

"So, would you like to buy it," asked Hanakuro. "It's only ¥300."

"¥300?" Rei looked in her purse. "I think I can spare that."

* * *

Brooke was in the shop, looking at different tarot decks.

"Something about all of these feels wrong," said Brooke with a frown as she looked at all the tarot decks before settling her hand on one of them, opening it up and looking at the cards with a little shock. "But these-"

"Don't these look lovely," asked the other employee with a smile, holding up a tarot deck that was decorated with gold and silver details. "These are on sale and they have great energy."

"Uh, no thanks," said Brooke as she took a step back. "I actually like the energy of these ones better."

"Are you sure," asked the shop employee with a small frown. "I made these ones myself."

"Oh," said Hanakuro as she came up from behind Brooke with a smile on her face, "you have a nice eye for cards. I made those a couple weeks ago, and I don't think any of my other cards can compare. None of the decks I've made since have had that kind of energy. I haven't had much inspiration for them lately, and I never make the same deck twice, but those ones are really special. It's the best deck I've ever made."

"These designs sure are interesting," said Brooke with a smile. "I'll take it."

Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis were walking by the shopping district, with a worried look on Usagi's face.

"This is the way that she would take from school to the fruit parlor, right," said Usagi, turning to Ami, who nodded.

"She would have to come this way," said Ami, "unless she wanted to go through other people's neighborhoods."

"Is that shop new," asked Makoto, pointing at the shop Rei had been in earlier. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"Nah, that place has been there a while," Minako said with a dismissive tone. "It's gotten popular since the Xulus came, but a lot of shops like this have been getting popular lately. I guess people lean on the supernatural when there's thing they can't explain."

"It makes sense," said Luna. "No one aside from us knows why all these people are collapsing. They're gonna do what they can to protect themselves."

"Maybe someone here saw Rei," said Makoto. "We should try asking. We're already halfway to her school and haven't seen her."

"Look at her," said Artemis, motioning towards Brooke as she came out. "She's got Rei's uniform, maybe she knows where she is since they go to the same school."

"Excuse me," Ami asked Brooke, walking up to her, "but have you seen Rei Hino? She goes to your school and she was supposed to meet up with us."

"Rei?" Brooke rubbed her chin, thinking about earlier. "I think she went that way." She pointed behind them. "I ran into her earlier and that's the way she was heading. I had just-"

"Thanks," interrupted Minako as they turned around. "Come on guys, we'll look this way!" They all started running off, leaving Brooke in shock as she reached out her hand.

"W-Wait…" It was too late, they were already gone. "But she might not even be that way… I saw her like an hour ago..." She pulled her hand back, biting her thumbnail. "Rei might be back at her home after that fortune I gave her." She started to shuffle her new cards. "Maybe I should see if she's there and tell her that her friends are looking for her."

* * *

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire, the new ring now on her finger.

"Let's see if this works." She closed her eyes, folding her hands together. "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen." She looked up at the fire and saw a dancing image of a dark figure. "This is completely new!" She watched carefully as the dark figure extended their arms, sending out what looked like dark fire. "Is this my first look at the Eternal Entropy?"

"Hello sir," said Brooke with a smile at Yuichiro, who was sweeping the yard, "but I was wondering if you knew where Rei Hino was. Her friends are looking for her and wanted to know where she was. Is there any chance that she's here?"

"Oh, she's here," chuckled Yuichiro, "but I don't know if she's up for visitors right now. She's tending to the sacred flame again and trying to get a reading."

"That's actually another reason I came," said Brooke. "I gave her a reading of my own but it was incomplete. I didn't have a chance to finish it properly because of my card's energy."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand any of this," he said nervously, "but I can't let you in. I'll let her know you're here to see her though."

"That would be great," said Brooke with a smile. "Just tell her it's Brooke Gardener from school!"

"Oh, are you an exchange student," asked Yuichiro. "I heard about you. You're from Australia, right? What's the Outback like? Ever seen a kangaroo?"

"That's a stereotype," frowned Brooke. "I'm from Sydney, not the Outback. Not to mention I've never even seen a kangaroo. Now dingoes and magpies, I've seen those and they're terrifying! We've got an entire season in Australia where magpies attack everyone and we all have to try not to die!" That left Yuichiro shaking.

"Is that so?"

"But enough about Australia," laughed Brooke. "Can you please get Rei? I really do need to talk to her, for her sake."

* * *

"Rei-san," said Yuichiro, outside the room of the sacred flame where Rei was watching things intensely. "A girl from your school is here named Brooke Gardener. She said your friends are looking for you, and she wanted to finish her reading?"

"Brooke?" She turned towards the door a bit. "She's here? Alright, I'm almost done. I'll be out in a minute." She looked back towards the flame, the vision gone. "Dammit, I've lost my concentration." She stood up. "I'm coming. Can you bring her to the living room?"

* * *

Rei sat at a small table across from Brooke, who was shuffling a card deck.

"You said Usagi-chan and everyone else was looking for me," asked Rei. "I don't know why they-" she stopped as it hit her. She hit herself in the forehead. "That's right, we were supposed to meet at the fruit parlor! With what happened earlier, I completely forgot!"

"It's alright," said Brooke with a smile. "I understand why. It seems like a lot's going on right now. Especially with that fortune I read earlier." She started to frown. _"She has a strange energy now, one she didn't have before. I wonder where it came from."_

"So then," said Rei, a clearly worried look on her face, "do you know the answer to which one came first? The Moon or the World?"

"That's what we're here to find out," said Brooke as she started shuffling her cards. "I would've done the reading without you, but in order for them to work properly, I need you here thinking about the question you're asking. Earlier was a situation of coincidence, but it won't work twice unless we're together."

"I see." She looked at the celestial design on the back of the cards. "That's not the deck you were using earlier."

"Let's just say that deck won't work here," said Brooke with a small smile. "Tarot cards rely on the energy of the universe. The cards themselves also have their own energy. If you're in tune with the spiritual, then this should be easier to read. Just make sure your mind is clear and you focus on the answer you want." She smiled at her. "I know you were still worried after the reading was inconclusive, so make sure you have the right question in mind. And make sure when you're asking, you think about those last two cards."

"The right question in mind," repeated Rei thoughtfully, hand under her chin as she looked down. "What's the question I want to ask here? I have to be very careful about how I phrase it. She could be the enemy, so I need to phrase it without giving anything important away." She thought for a bit more before smiling to herself. "I've got it." She looked back up at Brooke, folding her hands in her lap. "Will everything turn out alright in the end for the people I love?"

"An interesting question," said Brooke with a small smiled, placing two cards face down on the table. "Well then, let's see what your future holds." Brooke went to flip over the first card, only for it to be the Moon, upside down. This card had two wolves howling at a shining, golden crescent moon, a river between them as it lead to a lake with a shimmering woman with long, flowing hair floating above the lake. The next card was the World, with a woman with long, flowing hair wrapped loosely in a cloth.

"That's good, right?"

"It's conditional," Brooke replied as she picked the cards up, holding up the Moon specifically so Rei could look at the upside down card. "You'll never be able to stop this issue, whatever it is, as long as you hold onto your fear and hold this burden on yourself. You and everyone else involved, you need to stop being so afraid and trust that everything will turn out alright. When you think things will be fine, then they will be. Otherwise," she turned the card right side up, "everything will end in disaster. But I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"That's so nonchalant," Rei said, clenching her fists. "How can anyone take that kind of an approach to such a serious situation?"

"And what exactly is this situation," asked Brooke with an annoyed frown, which shut her up real quick. "Tell me or don't, but worrying about everything and being afraid doesn't help anything. Fear is natural, and it keeps us alive, but you can't let it control you. You come off as a warrior to me, but how can you fight if you're letting fear take hold? Fear clouds more vision than just your perception." Brooke stood up, putting her cards away. "I only came because you seemed worried about your reading, and I had some info to pass on." She turned around, walking out.

"What right does she have to lecture me on fighting," Rei asked, face red as she stood up and stomped towards the sacred flame. "What does she know about me at all?! I'm the Sailor Guardian of Fire and War, I know more than anyone about fighting!" She started doing her chant in front of the fire, Brooke's words replaying in her head over and over again. "Let go of fear, like that's so easy for her to say!" She looked at the fire, seeing nothing and only hearing the words that Brooke said.

* * *

" _Fear clouds more vision than just your perception."_

* * *

"But what if she's right?" Rei sighed, slumping where she sat, thinking back on the dreams she had when the Silence almost took them. "I was afraid then. And I'm still afraid now." She took in a deep breath before growling again, making hand motions like she was ripping up a piece of paper. "Oh, this is just stupid!" She stood up, walking out. "I need to go clear my head!"

* * *

"It's quiet out here," Rei said quietly as she walked through the park in the moonlight. "Ever since the Xulus started attacking, people have been more afraid to go out than ever before." She stopped, sighing and grabbing her forearm as she stared up at the sky. "They take people en mass, and it's almost terrifying how they go after so many people at once. It's the worst threat we've ever faced." She noticed someone walking past her, and it draw the attention of her eye. She turned around and saw a man walking away with short blonde hair. "That's odd, I get the feeling I know him from somewhere." She couldn't help but feel like she had to follow him, trying to catch up to him. "Excuse me!"

"Rei-chan!" She turned around and saw her friends running towards her with worried looks.

"Girls?" She turned to see the man she had just seen, but when she looked back he was gone.

"Rei-chan I was so worried," cried Usagi as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine," said Rei, rubbing Usagi's hair. "What got you all so worried?"

"Rei-chan, didn't you remember," asked Ami worriedly. "We had a Guardian meeting at Crown Fruit Parlor today after school. We already knew Haruka and Michiru weren't going to make it, but you said you'd be there. When you didn't show, we got worried." Rei yelled, jumping up in surprise as she grabbed her head.

"I forgot?! I can't believe it!" The memory hit her like a brick to the face. "Ugh, and Brooke even told me that you guys were looking for me!"

"Brooke," repeated Usagi. "That name sounds familiar…"

"It's the transfer student from Australia at Rei-chan's school," Ami reminded her.

"Maybe she was the girl we asked about Rei-chan," suggested Minako. "That would explain why she knew we were looking for her!"

"That makes sense," agreed Usagi, nodding and smiling.

"Are you feeling okay," asked Makoto, putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. "You never forget a meeting, and it's not like you to not get in touch with us when you know we're looking for you."

"Is it boy troubles," asked Minako with suggestive eyebrows. "Do you need some advice?"

"Shut up!" Rei's face went completely red. "It's not that at all. I've just!" She sighed, stepping back and rubbing her forearm as she looked away from them, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, with everything that's been going on."

"You're talking about the Xulus," Ami said, to which Rei only nodded.

"It's going to be alright Rei-chan," said Luna, coming up to Rei with Artemis. "We'll figure things out. We always do."

"In the meantime," said Artemis, looking at them with a concerned expression, "all of you should be going home. It's already dark out. I'm sure your parents are all worried, and you do still have school tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's right," Usagi realized with horror. "I haven't eaten dinner yet and my mom's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!"

"My mother's going to be worried sick," Ami realized.

"I think my mom's just gonna yell at me," laughed Minako. "You should get home too Rei! And next time pick up when we call. You really worried us!"

"I will," Rei promised as she watched them run off. She looked back up at the moon, and couldn't help but hear Brooke's words in her head about the Moon card.

* * *

"It's time," said the shop employee, in an area behind a door. He held his hand open, dark lightning crackling around in his palm as his eyes glowed with a sinister color. "Arise my Dark Seeds. Bring me the flames of those you've attuned yourself to!"

* * *

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen." Rei watched the fire dance, seeing the dark figure again. "There it is again. The Eternal Entropy!"

"Psychia…" She gasped when she heard the sound.

"Psychia… since when can the sacred flame speak?!"

"Psychia!" The dark figure leaped out of the fire and started to strangle Rei, much to her own shock. She clawed at the hand, trying to pry it off, but it was no use. Rei reached into her shirt, pulling out her pen. "Mars… Heart…" She dropped her pen, and resorted to clawing at the hand. "Everyone… please… hear me…"

* * *

"Takuro-san," said Hanakuro as she pulled a curtain to let herself into the back of the shop, "are you still here? I saw your shoes still by the door but we're already done with the closing work. You can go home." She blinked, realizing that he wasn't there. "Takuro-san? I know you're still here." She went over to the worktable, seeing some beautiful jewelry pieces that were half finished. She smiled and held one, a green gemstone. "He makes some of the most beautiful jewelry. It's made my store grow steadily more and more popular. But something's felt off in the energy of the store lately." She looked at the curtain. "Perhaps some of my customers aren't buying things with the best of intentions." She let the stone tumble down to the table as she heard the door go off. She opened the curtain back up, seeing the same girl Rei bumped into earlier. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closed."

"I'm not here to shop," she replied, walking forward with eyes glowing in a mint color. "Hold still." She held up a hand with a soft mint glow.

* * *

"The hold of fear," Brooke said pensively, sitting on a bench by the bus outside of Rei's shrine. "She and the others are the key to the future of this world." She put her hand over her pocket. "I know things will turn out alright, but will it be because of us or because of them?" She growled in annoyance. "When is that bus getting here?!" She stood up and looked back towards the shrine. "And that dark energy I felt from Rei, I still feel it right now. It's growing stronger." Her eyes narrowed. "That's not a Xulus, but it's not Rei either, is it?" She started running back to the shrine. When she got to it, it was like there was a dark fog around them. Yuichiro was frozen in place in his sweeping. Brooke waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't even move, the realization hitting her. "This is something new! I have to put a stop to this as soon as I can!" She held up her hand, her ring shining with power and light. _**"Pisces Flare Power! Make-Up!"**_ The gray ribbons flowed all around her, waves crashing around her as she turned into the Guardian of Waves and Change, Sailor Pisces.

"Let… go…" Rei started to pass out, her hand falling down.

"You're going to make a great flame for the Eternal Entropy," the figure laughed.

 _ **"Crashing Wave!"**_ A torrent of water crashed into the figure, knocking her over and releasing the now unconscious Rei.

"Who are you," hissed out the creature. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am Sailor Pisces, the Sailor Guardian of Waves and Change," she proclaimed, holding out an accusing finger. "In the name of Pisces, I'll change your victory into defeat!"

"How quaint," laughed the creature. "You won't defeat me. I'll take her flame, and then I'll take yours. The power she has, I sense something similar in you!"

"As the Guardian of Change, I can see the different paths in life," said Pisces as she held up three tarot cards. "And I predict that you're gonna be defeated."

"You're too late," she laughed as a ball of white light grew around them. She laughed as it caught both Rei and Sailor Pisces. Sailor Pisces threw her hands up to protect her face, only to find when she lowered them that she was somewhere else completely. Her eyes were wide with horror when she saw the amount of people in the small backroom she was now in, each one with their own creature identical to Rei's, only partially formed.

"It's a mass harvesting operation," she realized with horror. "All of these people…"

"Sailor Pisces," said the voice of Sailor Cancer from her star hairclip, "are you there? You didn't come back."

"I'm fine," said Pisces as she touched her hairclip, "but we're in trouble! They've taken me to Kuro Arts, that occult shop! I'm-" She felt pain on her hand and shrieked as she let go of her hairclip.

"You're quite the sharp one," said Takuro, the shop employee as he walked up to her, his appearance turning into that of a man with much darker green hair, his eyes turning a sinister shade of red. "The Guardian of Waves and Change, correct? It seems as if you have quite the sense."

"You did this," she snarled out, holding up a hand. "You're the Eternal Entropy, aren't you?" She shook her head. "No, you're not a Xulus, but you're not that either, are you? You're not that powerful, I can tell that much."

"How right you are," he chuckled. "My name is Strike, and I'm the General of Agony."

"What do you want all these flames for," she asked. "What's your goal?!"

"That's none of your business." He held up his hand, dark lightning crackling around it. "Collect together and bloom my Dark Seeds, and bring us closer to the design of the Eternal Entropy!" Everyone in the room crackled with a dark energy, all of them convulsing as a flower bloomed over their hearts. The flowers all ejected energy into the center, the creatures all coming together to form a bald woman with skin as black as night. Her body was covered in different white symbols and sigils, covering her most important areas.

"Psychia." She had a sinister smile on her face as Strike turned towards her with clear, malicious intent in his eyes.

"Close off this space and gather all of these flames," he ordered. "Bring them to me as fuel for the Eternal Entropy!"

"As you wish Master," she said with a bow before holding up her hand, bright light gathering on everyone's chests as Strike turned back towards Sailor Pisces, his back now to the victims of Psychia. "Come and gather towards me, all you flames, born of psychic powers, of dark forces, of your love of the supernatural, your passionate belief in the other worldly forces!" One by one, the flames started coming out of everyone, until the flame started to raise out of Rei's chest, a bright red, powerful flame.

"No!" Pisces leapt forward, grabbing Rei's flame and as many others as she could, holding them all close as they burned her arms and chest.

* * *

The girl from before stared behind the second curtain, looking towards the scream. She looked back down, back down at Hanakuro, who was floating, unconscious and glowing with that mint color.

* * *

"My mother's going to be mad when I get home," Ami sighed as she walked home. "She's got to be home already."

"Everyone, converge on Kuro Arts!" The voice caught Ami's attention. She turned to see Sailor Cancer running past her, so focused that she didn't even see Ami.

"Sailor Cancer? If she's here, then that means something happened to make her transform!" Ami opened her watch. "Everyone, the Zodiac Sailor Guardians are out, heading to Kuro Arts. Something must be happening there!"

"Kuro Arts," asked Minako. "You mean that occult shop?"

"They wouldn't be going if it wasn't important," said Ami.

"Rei-chan, what do you think," asked Makoto, only for them to realize Rei wasn't on the line.

"What if they got Rei-chan," asked Usagi. "We need to go now! My mom can wait!"

 _ **"Mercury Heart Power!"**_

 _ **"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**_

 _ **"Venus Crystal Power!"**_

 _ **"Moon Universal Power!"**_

 _ **"Make-Up!"**_

* * *

"You're such a fool," laughed Strike as Pisces held the fire. "Why bother protecting them? Psychia here is a collection of all the psychic powers of the people who shopped here." Psychia held out a hand as she gathered the rest of the flames towards her, closing her fist around them all so they disappeared. "All you humans have such weak psychic powers, but the miniscule amount you do have, she can use to an immense power. Pyrokinetics." Psychia set Pisces on fire, watching her scream as burns covered her. "Hydrokinetics." She started to shiver as Psychia froze her, leaving a couple of frostbite marks. "And even telekinetics. Let's see what's on your mind."

* * *

"Cancer, Aries," ordered Sailor Leo, pointing at the door to the shop, "use your full power! If anyone can open this it's you two!"

"Sailor Leo!" She turned around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, with Artemis and Luna running up behind them.

"Sailor Moon, we're in some real trouble," said Sailor Leo, turning back to the entrance. "We haven't been able to get in. It's like there's something preventing us from getting in."

"It's a psychic field," said Sailor Pollux, holding up a crystal that projected a screen. "The Gemini Core detects a psionically powered field. Until the user is taken out, we won't be able to get in."

"There's no way I'm accepting that," said Sailor Leo. "Pisces is in there and we have to help her! She's never taken an enemy out on her own before!"

"Isn't she a Sailor Guardian too," asked Jupiter, a little confused. "She should be able to handle herself just fine."

"Pisces doesn't have raw power like Taurus or me," said Virgo. "We all, all of our powers are specialized. While most us of can fight on our own to protect the princess, Pisces has a very specialized power that's best for danger prevention and strategy. She's the only one of us that always needs back up, not counting the twins."

"Which gets really annoying," said Castor with a flat, annoyed face and her arms crossed over her chest, "because right now she's constantly running off on her own and doing whatever without a hint of fear or common sense because she's always so certain things will turn out alright."

"We'll help you," promised Sailor Moon, taking Sailor Leo's hands. "We'll get in there together!"

"I can't get anything from her," said Psychia in annoyance. "She's got a powerful mind, and since she's aware of me she can use her psychic powers to keep me from doing anything."

"Well there's not much I can do here that you can't," said Strike with a small chuckle, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "I'll leave you to this Psychia. Once you're done, come back to us with the flames."

"As you wish master," she said as he seemed to warp out of there. "I'm going to enjoy this." Psychia held up a hand, staring at Pisces. "What do you want me to do with you? Hm, such a tough choice."

"Let them go," Pisces demanded, looking at her with determined eyes. "Even if I can't do anything while protecting them, I know my friends will be here, and so will hers!"

"No one can get in or out unless I will it," said Psychia with a laugh. "I'm far more powerful than all of them combined. I have the power of a Xulus, and all the psychic power that I stole from all these humans, your friend's there included!"

"I know things will be alright," said Pisces, "because I'm still here!"

* * *

Rei was in a room made of darkness, looking around.

"Where am I?"

"I know things will be alright," she heard Pisces say, "because I'm still here!"

"Pisces?" She tried to move towards the source, but found that she wasn't going anywhere. "What's going on?"

"How can you know that things will be alright," asked Psychia, cocking what would be her eyebrow at Pisces.

"Because even if I die," said Aquarius firmly, her eyes full of determination as she fought her injuries to stand up, "I believe in my friends, but most of all, I know that Sailor Moon and her Sailor Guardians will do everything that they can to protect their world! We're just visitors here with a lot to lose, but this world is everything to them, and the power to protect everything they love will make them stronger than they've ever been before! I know everything will be alright without my powers, because with my entire being, I believe in them!"

"Pisces," Rei couldn't help but be moved by her words. "You have such strong conviction. You've always been willing to work with us, but I didn't know you had such strong faith in us…"

"If that's how you feel," laughed Psychia as her hands filled up with lightning, "then you don't mind if I kill you!"

"Even if you do kill me," said Pisces, "they'll still stop you and keep you from hurting anyone else. If that's the price I pay, then I'll gladly pay it."

"Then it's time to meet your doom," laughed Psychia as her hand filled up with fire. "Now die!"

"Pisces no!" Rei ran forward, arm outstretched as she tried to reach the other girl, a soft gray light bathing her.

* * *

Before Psychia could set her on fire, Pisces lit up brightly, but it didn't look like the fire Psychia had in her hand. No, it was a bright red, just like Rei's own red as her Star Seed appeared in the flames, right before Pisces. In amazement, she went to gently touch it, and as she did she was swallowed by the bright red light.

"What's this?!" Psychia had to throw her hands up to shield her eyes from the light. "It's so bright!"

Ash and Strike were watching from afar, both of them looking a bit confused.

"That light is new," said Ash with a frown. "I was fully expecting this to happen again, but that light is something new."

"It's almost beautiful," said Strike with a small smile. "It's incredibly powerful, more powerful than the others so far."

The light faded, and floating in front of Pisces was a gray and gold transformation pen with a water lily and her symbol on a crystal on top of it. It shimmered brightly as Pisces slowly reached for it.

"Stop it Psychia," ordered Ash loudly, her face full of anger. "Don't let her transform again!"

"Hold on," said Strike, eyes closed as he held a hand in front of Ash. "Let Pisces gain her new power." His eyes opened slowly as he smirked. "After all, she's only helping us."

"Huh?!"

Pisces's outfit changed, her sleeves becoming a three tiered see through gray, her broach changing to a golden broach with a gray star gem inside that glowed softly with the sign for Pisces inside. Her skirt became white, fading into gray at the edges of it. She still had her injuries, but even still she felt an incredibly strong new power around her as the flames shrank back down into her arms. She didn't even bother moving her arms, only spinning around.

 _ **"Pisces Water Lily Undertow!"**_ Water lilies in raging water swept underneath Psychia, battering her around on the ground as she was beaten up by the waves created by the very centered water attack.

"This can't be happening," she called out, holding a hand up as the water and lilies faded away. "She was so close to losing before!"

"I knew your fate was sealed," panted out Pisces as she sank down to her knees. "After all, I'm…" her vision went blurry as she fell to the ground, passed out.

"You little brat," hissed Psychia as she got up, holding out her hand as dark energy surrounded it. "You may have gotten stronger and hurt me, but I'll still destroy you!" Suddenly, there was a bright light that made Psychia scream out in pain.

* * *

"The barrier is weakening," said Pollux with wide eyes, looking up at Sailor Leo and Sailor Moon. "It's still strong, but the strongest attack we have should get rid of it!"

"We've got this," they both said, turning towards each other as they pulled out their wands.

 _ **"Moonlight-!"**_

 _ **"Starlight-!"**_

 _ **"United Cosmic Heart Storm!"**_ The attack managed to break through the wall, and the guardians all rushed into the store.

"If they're anywhere," said Aries, pointing at the back of the store, "then they must be behind that curtain!" The girls all ran in and saw Hanakuro on the floor of the craft room.

"Let me check her out," said Sailor Mercury as she went up to her, crouching down. "There must be someone behind that door. If Pisces said she's here then it must be back there." All of the Guardians looked and Mercury with determination and nodded.

"Right." Sailor Moon walked forward and opened the door to see a couple dozen people on the ground, Pisces and Rei among them.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon went immediately over to Rei, trying to shake her awake. "Rei-chan, speak to me, please! Say something! Rei-chan!"

"Pisces!" Sailor Leo saw her lying on the floor and went to cradle her in her arms, but when she did, all of her injuries were gone. "Pisces, are you alright?! Answer me please! I can't stand the thought of you getting seriously injured too!"

"I had noticed that Sailor Libra and Sailor Taurus weren't here," said Sailor Venus with a worried look. "Are they still hurt?"

"They are," confirmed Sailor Cancer with a worried expression. "Taurus is still badly burned, and Sailor Libra still can't stand due to her broken bones. They're both going to be down and out for a while, while they heal up."

"Hold on," said Aries, looking around for the flames. "Where are the flames? You don't think they got away with them, do you?"

"Don't say that," sniffled Sailor Moon, turning her head towards her. "If that's true, then that means that Rei-chan will… Rei-chan will-!" Sailor Moon couldn't even finish, and instead started to sob.

"Sailor Moon," said Venus, getting on her knees behind Sailor Moon and putting her hand on her shoulder, "if they did, then we'll figure out something. We always do."

"Besides," said Jupiter, kneeling in front of Sailor Moon and Rei, "Rei-chan wouldn't want you to cry even if she was. You know that. But we're going to figure everything out."

"That woman is going to be just fine," said Sailor Mercury, coming from behind the curtain and smiling. "She's not hurt or anything." She noticed Sailor Pisces, laying down in Sailor Leo's arms.

"That's good," said Virgo, looking from Mercury back to Pisces, "but she isn't waking up."

"Let me see her," said Mercury, leaning down so she could check her out. "I know you guys might have a different anatomy than us, but I can still try."

"It's not that different from yours," said Castor. "Just treat her like you'd treat one of the humans here."

"I will." She started checking her pulse, her blood pressure, everything that she could. Once she was done she smiled at Sailor Leo. "She's going to be just fine. She's just a strong heartbeat and her blood pressure seems to be good. There's nothing at a glance that I can see that would suggest she's hurt."

"Hold on," said Aries, stepping forward. "Pisces connected with someone's Star Seed, like Taurus and Libra did, and they both were badly burned from it because it came out from someone's flames of passion. Even if Pisces wasn't hurt by whatever took all these people, that doesn't make any sense, She has a new ring and her outfit is different, like mine, Cancer, Sailor Leo's, Taurus, and Libra's."

"That's true," said Virgo with a frown, swinging a leg back and forth as she stood there in thought, before an expression of realization and uncertainty came to it as she looked at Sailor Leo. "Do you think… no, it couldn't be… She would never let her or him…"

"Let who," asked Sailor Venus, standing up with a frown. "Are there more of you coming to Earth?"

"It's nothing," said Castor. "Ignore Virgo, she's being an idiot! Japanese isn't her strong suit!"

"Castor!" Pollux poked her twin. "No need to be mean to Virgo!"

"We'll take her home," said Aries, putting a hand on Sailor Leo's shoulder. "Come on. We need to go now."

"I'll get in contact with the police," said Venus. "I have contacts in the Juban police department and they can bring everyone home for us. There's too many people for us to do it ourselves. And we can bring this girl home ourselves. She's the famous Hikawa shrine maiden, so her family has to be looking for her."

"Let me see Rei-chan too," said Mercury, moving over to her and checking out Rei. "She's going to be just fine. I don't think she lost her flame. She's not pale and cold like others have been, but she must be exhausted. We'll know in the morning."

"I don't think my mom will be okay with me spending the night," said Sailor Moon. "Oh, I guess I'm just going to have to get in trouble!"  
"No you don't," said Jupiter, putting a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "I'll stay with her, alright? You guys should all get home."

"This is a worrisome move," said Virgo as Aries slung Pisces over her shoulder. "We're going to have to be more careful."

"That means we need to be more coordinated together," said Venus as Jupiter gently pulled Rei's sleeping form up so that she was giving her a piggyback ride. "We need to be able to trust each other and in communication with each other."

"We can make something like that," said Castor, "attached to only our guardian forms so we don't risk exposing our identities. I'm sure you're as reluctant to tell us who you really are as much as we are."

"Castor," chastised Pollux, "don't make promises you can't keep."

"Sorry," chuckled Castor, rubbing the back of her head. "I just get so excited."

"Well now's not the time to do that," chastised Virgo. "We all need to get going now. It's getting late."

"True," agreed Venus. "Then let's go girls."

* * *

Ash glared at Strike, who still had a smile on his face. He leaned against a pillar with his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest.

"We won," he said with a definitive tone of voice.

"How dare you sabotage me," she yelled. "I thought you were trying to help me!"

"I was and I am," he promised, extending a hand out. "The way my plan is, we'll win these battles no matter what." A small flame flew to his hand, one that looked to be flickering wildly around. "When I implant a Dark Seed in someone with singular interests and desires, such as Hanakuro from that shop, it has the potential to turn into this. When she made things she was passionate about, it created more of these seeds and those seeds went into those objects, and I was able to implant similar seeds in other objects that I made that she was passionate about. Then when people who were also passionate about those things used them, their seeds would break off a small piece of their own passion. When I activate the seeds, all those tiny pieces of flames collect together and create an artificial flame that we can use. Of course, it's not as powerful as a full flame, but when you use them Ash, you are always chipping and shaping them. This way we have no waste the next time we want to use this flame on another galaxy."

"Amazing," said Ash with eyes filled with awe as she gently reached forward, taking the flame from his open palm. "It feels like a perfectly shaped flame."

"Unfortunately," he said with narrowed eyes, "I felt a new power remove the seed I implanted in Hanakuro. We won't be able to use her again, but I'll be able to make multiple Xulus this way, only making us gain flames without loosing any."

"The Sailor Guardians have a new ally then," asked Ash with an annoyed look before it turned into a devilish smirk. She held her hand up, curling her fingers as flames danced up her arm. "Well then, we'll just have to destroy this new ally of theirs."

* * *

Rei woke up in the morning with a headache, holding her head as she sat up.

"What happened?"

"You encountered something last night," said Makoto, which caught Rei's attention as she turned to the brunette. "You were taken and Usagi wanted to stay with you, but I told her I would since I didn't have any parents to fret over me not coming home. Your grandpa and Yuichiro don't remember anything, by the way. I told them I was helping you study at the library and you fell asleep."

"All I remember is a creature coming out of the fire," said Rei as she looked at her hand before putting it over one of her eyes, "and then I felt something… someone…"

"Probably Sailor Pisces," said Makoto. "You connected with her. You had to have because she gained Heart Power. We don't know anything else though."

"I see." Rei sighed, starting to get up. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I have to get ready for school."

"You're staying home today," said Makoto with a firm look before smiling. "At least, that's what Ami suggested. Something really drained you. Most people wake right up after getting their flame back, but you didn't, so that means you need to rest!"

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes slowly, sitting up as Ayame looked down at her with a frown.

"You made an incredibly risky move Brooke-chan," she chastised. "You know you should never run into a situation by yourself. That's like if Gin-chan and Kin-chan just ran off to do their own thing. You could be seriously hurt. Riku-chan is still bedridden in the next room over, and Kyo-chan still can't walk. We all need to be more careful."

"Aya," said Brooke with a worried look as she sat up, "this is getting worse. They're harvesting so many more people's flames all at the same time. If we're even just a little too late, then we might be doomed." She looked at her tarot deck, which her friends had carefully placed on her bedside. She grabbed it and started shuffling before pulling out the reverse Moon once again. "It's so conditional on them now. I know things will be alright, but just because the general events remain the same doesn't mean the details can't change. Just like how two tarot decks can mean the same thing but look different."

"There's lots about this place that we don't and aren't going to know," Ayame pointed out. "You need to focus on what's going on here and now. Worrying about everything else, it's not going to help anything." She stood up. "I already called school and told them you weren't going in today, but you will be going tomorrow. Mitsu-chan is going to tell everyone that you have a cold and that I got the flu. I've also decided I'm not going to school until Riku-chan and Kyo-chan are on their feet again. Things are getting too dangerous for them to be by themselves when they're like this."

 **Song Of Hope: Next up is gonna be Mercury again, but which Sailor Guardian will she be matched up with? It's anyone's guess! Except mine of course!**


End file.
